Amor Prófugo
by Saku-kyh
Summary: De un absurdo compromiso nació el sentimiento mas hermoso que puede existir, el problema ahora es mantener ese sentimiento tal cual como nacio, aunque mas de alguno no lo quiera Capitulo XI: 'Confianza' Yaoi... KuramaXHiei PROX! LEMON!... leanlo... Review
1. El Jardín Prohibido

Hola n-n… Otra ves yo… esta ves con algo mas novedoso, nos cambiamos de época n-nU, hace tiempo lo tenia en mente pero no me salían las palabras para empezar, espero les guste y también que quise dar prisa al notar que están apareciendo fic HieiXMukuro (Saku con ganas de vomitar) Espero les guste y me apoyen en este lindo acto n-nU… comencemos…

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Amor Prófugo**

**Capitulo 1**

"**El Jardín Prohibido"**

Cuando la aurora aparecía en el gran cielo, era inevitable ver el majestuoso castillo que reinaba a la que pequeña ciudad que lo rodeaba, mejor llamado el reino de Kaze, era un lugar tranquilo, en el corazón de un gran bosque, sin enemigos en común, por lo que muy poca gente le conocía, pero como cualquier otro reino, tenia reinos amigos, como el reino Yume…

El castillo era un orgullo de cada uno de los ciudadanos del pequeño pueblo, tenia dos enormes torres a los costados y una al medio, tenia un color crema todo el castillo; y la flora rodeaba a todo el castillo, por lo mismo a un costado del inmenso edificio se encontraba un gran invernadero que iba acorde con el porte del castillo, el invernadero había sido arreglado hace muy poco, ya que estaba abandonado desde que la reina había fallecido hace unos cinco meses atrás, por lo que la tristeza reinaba al reino, pero un decidido Príncipe quiso arreglarlo en honor a ella, sin decir que a el le encantaba la flora

-"Mi Señor"- llamo una servidora entrando al invernadero

-"¿Qué ocurre Botan?"- sonrió el chico

-"Joven…"- se le fue el aire por el cansancio –"…Su padre le busca hace mucho tiempo"-

-"¿Qué querrá?"- cogió una rosa y la observo con mucho determinación

-"No lo sé, pero el Rey esta con visitas en su despacho"- se acercó al chico y lo tomó del brazo –"Vamos, mi rey lo necesita"-

-"Calma, ya voy"- sonrió

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Gabinete real**

-"¿No le habrá pasado algo a su hijo?"- preguntó curiosa una dama sentada en un sillón rojo de tres cuerpos

-"Kurama es así, es difícil encontrarlo, se pasea por todas partes"- respondió un hombre alto, de tez pálido, su pelo era castaño claro con una barba de igual color y unos ojos verde hermosos

-"Permiso mi señor"- entro Botan algo tímida al despacho. Y traía algo de la mano

-"¿Qué pasa Botan?"- pregunto el rey

-"Le traje a su hijo"- sonrió y termino de entrar tirando a Kurama para que se diera prisa

-"Ya era hora"- se levanto de su asiento sonriente –"Puedes retirarte Botan"- dijo acercándose a Kurama

-"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto observando a las demás personas que allí estaban

-"¿Recuerdas el reino de Yume verdad?"-

-"Por supuesto"- lo miró desconfiado

-"Bien, ella es la reina Hoshi del reino de Yume"- señalo a la mujer sentada en el sillón –"Y ella…"- le da una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados a Kurama –"…Es la Princesa Aoi"- sonrió

-"Continua"- pidió Kurama desconfiado

-"Verás Kurama, la Princesa Aoi…"- se quedó sin palabras

-"Papá"- apuró Kurama

-"Ella será tu prometida"- miró a otro lado para evitar la mirada de su hijo

-"¿Qué?"- quedó boquiabierto –"Es una broma, ¿Cierto?"- se acercó al rey y lo tomo de los hombros

-"No hijo"- miró con pena a Kurama –"Luego hablaremos nosotros"- se soltó de Kurama y se dirigió a la reina Hoshi

-"Su hijo es muy guapo"- comentó Hoshi al rey

-"Lo se"- sonrió –"Tiene rasgos muy parecidos a su difunta madre"-

-"Me lo imagine"- siguieron platicando mientras que al otro lado de la habitación se formaba un silencio algo incomodo

-"Podrias llevarla a pasear por el castillo"- aconsejo el rey sintiendo aquel silencio incomodo

-"Buen idea"- dijo feliz Aoi con una voz dulce, la chica no era muy alta, tenía una tez mas bien pálida y tenia unos ojos rojos y pelo azul oscuro

-"Bien"- dijo Kurama abriendo la puerta para que pudiera salir

-"No veremos luego"- hizo una pequeña reverencia a al rey

-"Vayan sin cuidado"- respondió el rey

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**En los Jardines**

-"Parece haberte tomado por sorpresa la noticia"- comentó sin parar de caminar por los jardines –"El rey Tora dijo que ya había hablado contigo sobre el tema"-

-"Sinceramente, me lo había comentado, pero yo no le preste mucha atención"- se sentó al igual que Aoi en una banca de marfil

-"Ya veo"- lo miró a los ojos –"A mi también me tomo por sorpresa cuando mi padre me lo dijo"-

-"Te vi muy confiada allá adentro"-

-"Es que me habían dicho que el príncipe de Kaze era muy guapo, y no se equivocaron"- se sonrojo

-"Gracias"- rió

-"Pero yo pensé que en tu reino solo tenían un hijo y que era varón"- dijo confundido

-"De todas formas estas en lo correcto, yo tengo un hermano, el es mayor que yo"- aseguró

-"Ya veo"- pensó –"Nunca había oído hablar de ti"- dijo apenado

-"Mis padres mas bien me tenían oculta, para ahorrarse problemas"-

-"Me doy cuenta"- desvió su mirada a unas flores que estaban cerca de la banca

-"Es muy lindo el jardín"- observo todo el lugar

-"Mi mama lo dejo así y yo me he preocupado de mantenerlo"-

-"¿La extrañas mucho verdad?"- volvió la vista a Kurama

-"No sabes cuanta falta me a hecho a mi y a mi padre"- dijo en un hilo de voz

-"Lo siento mucho"-

-"No te preocupes, agradezco haberla tenido tantos años"- suspiró

-"En el gabinete había una cuadro de ella si no me equivoco"- comentó

-"Así es"- recordó a su madre paseándose por el jardín

-"Te pareces mucho a ella"- afirmó

-"Lo único que tengo de mi padre son mis ojos, lo demás lo herede de mi madre, mi padre dice que hasta mi sonrisa es idéntica a la de mi madre"- contó

**Mientras…**

-"Bien rey Tora, será mejor que partamos, para poder llegar a mi reino con luz todavía"- se levanto del sillón

-"Como guste"- la siguió –"Aoi debe estar en el jardín, Kurama le encanta ese lugar"- caminaron por los pasillos para poder llegar a los jardines

-"Entonces en unas semanas mas estaremos de vuelta con mi esposo y mi hijo"- dijo feliz –"Mmmm… es cierto"- pensó

-"¿Pasa algo?"- pregunto preocupado

-"Lo mas probable es que mi hijo no podrá asistir"- comentó

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Hace dos días llego a nuestro reino la prometida de mi hijo"-

-"Pero si no tienen problemas pueden traerla también"-

-"Es una buena posibilidad"- soluciono el problema, al mismo tiempo se reunían con Kurama y Aoi –"Ya es hora de irnos, Aoi"-

-"Como digas madre"-

-"Lo mas probable es que para tu ceremonia venga la princesa Mukuro"- dijo la reina

-"¿A que se debe eso?"- respondió Aoi

-"Recuerda que la princesa llego hace dos días a nuestro reino y es importante que tu hermano este para tu boda y si no viene con nosotros no podrá venir ella"-

-"No hay problema"- dijo no muy convencida

-"Bien, nos vamos"- se encaminaron a la parte delantera del castillo donde aguardaban los caballos, menos Kurama

-"¿No vienes Kurama?"- llamo su padre a lo lejos sin obtener respuesta y no reacciono hasta que se perdieron de vista

-"¿Joven?"- movió a Kurama que todavía no reaccionaba

-"¿Pasa algo?"- miró a Botan

-"¿Por qué no fue a despedir a la Reina?"-

-"No me di cuenta, lo siento"- se retiro hacia el castillo

-"¿Qué habrá pasado?"- se preguntó Botan encaminándose al castillo al igual que Kurama

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿Me mando a llamar mi rey?"- entro una asistente del rey

-"¿Todavía no regresan Hoshi y Aoi?" pregunto sentado en su silla mirando hacia la ventana

-"Me temo que no mi rey, pero en cuanto llegue les pediré que vengan a su despacho"-

-"Gracias Keiko, retira y dile a Hiei que venga"-

-"Como guste"- hizo una reverencia y se fue dejando solo al rey Keiichi, rey de Yume, absorto en sus pensamientos y planes de bodas de sus dos hijos, Hiei y Aoi –"Las fechas no coinciden"- se quejo volteándose a su escritorio

-"¿Me buscabas?"- entro el príncipe de Yume, era un chico de poca estatura, pelo negro con unos mechones blancos (N/A: O sea Hiei xD obvio!) seguido por Mukuro (N/A: Saku con ganas de vomitar, También saben como es)

-"Si, pasa"- se levanto de su silla

-"Buenas tardes, rey Keiichi"- saludó Mukuro

-"Buenas tardes Mukuro, me alegra que pasen tiempo juntos"- sonrió alegremente

-"¿Qué necesitas?"- dijo enfadado Hiei

-"Es que estaba revisando las fechas de boda de tu hermana y la tuya y hay algo que no queda"- escribió unas cosas en el papel que tenia en su escritorio

-"¿Y?"- dijo con indiferencia

-"Podría realizarse la boda de tu hermana primero"- sonrió no muy convencido –"Y luego la tuya"-

-"Continua"- se sentó atento

-"Bien, si Mukuro…"- la señalo –"No tiene ningún problema en acompañarnos, podríamos llevarla con nosotros, después de todo tu tienes que ir con nosotros y tenemos que estar allá muchos días antes de la boda y si tu vas ella tiene que ir"-

-"Yo no tengo problema rey Keiichi"- sonrió

-"¿Te parece Hiei?"-

-"Si"- dijo satisfecho, cualquier cosa que le retrasar el matrimonio con Mukuro era bien recibido para el –"Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer"- se levanto y se retiro

-"Todo solucionado"- suspiró aliviado

-"Buena tardes"- dijeron Hoshi y Aoi entrando al despacho de Keiichi

-"Me alegra que volviera"- se levanto para saludarlas

-"Todo salio perfecto, los dos reinos quedaron satisfechos"- dijo Hoshi

-"El joven Kurama es muy guapo"- se sonrojo Aoi

-"Ya te lo decía, yo lo conozco de muy pequeño, en una de mis visitas al rey le conocí, estaba pequeño, pero sabia que sería un buen hombre"- aseguró Keiichi –"Aoi…"- llamó

-"¿Dime padre?"-

-"Yukina vino a verte hace un rato, quizás todavía ande por el palacio, deberías ir a verla"- recordó

-"Iré enseguida, tengo cosas que contarle"- salió apresurada a encontrarse con su mejor amiga, Yukina

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Invernadero…**

-"Joven Kurama, ¿De nuevo aquí?"- pregunto Botan entrando al invernadero

-"No puedo evitarlo, me gusta demasiado este lugar"- recordó a su madre

-"Me imaginó, hoy día fue un día muy importante para su vida y se que le hubiera gustado tener a su madre aquí"- se acercó a Kurama –"Pero no debe pensar en eso"- lo abrazo

-"Es que todo fue tan repentino, todavía no termino de asimilar lo que me dijo mi padre"- correspondió el abrazo

-"Ya veras que todo saldrá bien, además, la joven Aoi es muy guapa"- le miró con picardía

-"Ella no es para mi"- dijo firmemente –"Ella necesita otra cosa"-

-"No diga tonteras Joven"- lo miró molesta –"No hay nada mejor que usted en este reino"- lo abrazo con mas fuerza

-"Gracias, no se que haría sin ti, Botan"- deshizo el abrazo

-"Bien, ahora que esta mejor, ¿Le gustaría ayudarme a mi y las demás servidoras a adornar la casa?"- pregunto, ya que a Kurama siempre le había gustado ayudarla a adorar la casa, sobre todo para la época de navidad

-"Tal ves luego"- respondió sin muchas ganas

-"Vamos, no sea aguafiestas"-

-"No tengo ánimos en este momento"- suspiró –"Y te pido que cuando entres al invernadero lo hagas con cautela, mi padre no sabe aún que yo arregle este lugar y dudo que le parezca bien"-

-"No diga mas"- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue

-"Que difícil es pasar esta temporada sin ti mama"- tomó una cala, recordando que esa era la flor preferida de ella –"Maldita enfermedad que te separo de mi"- dijo mas triste que enojado

La reina de Kaze llamada Belldandy era una mujer muy calida, querida por todo su pueblo, y con mucha razón, ella siempre irradiaba felicidad, nunca nadie la vio enfadada o triste, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte, ella siempre feliz al lado de los que mas quería, ella tenía su tez blanca, mas bien pálida tenía unos ojos azul claro hermosos y su cabello era rojizo, y siempre portaba su cabello corto; Pero un día, un primero de diciembre de hace cuatro años atrás toda la felicidad que tenía ese reino gracias a ella, murió. Aquel día ella enfermo diagnosticándole tuberculosis y desde ese día ella no se pudo reponer, al contrario minuto tras minuto ella empeoraba, pero Kurama nunca la dejo, siempre mantuvo la esperanza hasta que un veinticuatro de diciembre, justo cuando Kurama se disponía a pasar la navidad con su madre, ella se fue, se fue para siempre, el sufrió, lloro mucho, le costo mucho tiempo asimilar que todo era verdad, la próxima navidad se la paso solo, solo con un pequeño regalo que le había hecho su mama cuando pequeño, ya a la otra no fue tan reacio a pasarla con mas personas y así empezó a superar la muerte, cada día era un logro para el rey y para Botan para insertar a Kurama a la realidad…

Por otro lado el rey Tora también sufrió, quizá no le afecto tanto como a Kurama o quizá pretendía aparentar que no le había afectado tanto, la reina Belldandy había sido su amor desde que eran niños y desde que la vio por primera vez, callo en sus encantos, y fue devastador para el cuando la cremaron por que tuvo que hacerlo así, como ella lo pidió en sus últimos días de vida y aunque el no hubiera querido, Kurama se encargo de que así fuera y todavía guardan sus restos en un hermoso cofre en la habitación de Kurama…

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿No me digas que el príncipe volvió a lo mismo?"- pregunto una servidora horrorizada

-"No, tranquila, ya verás que pronto vendrá a ayudarnos"- calmo Botan colocando unas piezas de oro en el gran árbol situado en una esquina del gran salón de entrada del castillo

-"¿Y si no?"- pregunto

-"Hablaremos con el rey"- dijo despreocupada –"El joven Kurama no volverá a lo mismo, no puede encerrarse en su tristeza, le hará bien desahogarse"-

-"Quizá no encuentra que tu seas la persona adecuada para contárselo"- la miró seriamente –"No te mezcles mucho con el joven, nosotras solo somos servidoras"-

-"Yo soy la servidora personal del joven, yo me tengo que encargar de todos sus problemas"- respondió molesta

-"Yo solo te lo estoy advirtiendo"- levanto unas cajas del suelo y se marcho –"Quizá la persona adecuada para desahogarse es la princesa Aoi"- dijo sin mirar atrás

-"Di lo que quieras"- murmuró terminando de colocar unas piezas –"El joven Kurama me necesita a mi"- tomó las cajas restantes que dejo la otra chica y se fue en su misma dirección

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿Me mando a llamar, mi rey?"- entro Botan al despacho del rey

-"¿Dónde esta mi hijo?"- pregunto enfadado –"Lo busque por todo el palacio y es obvio que no esta, y no es la primera ves que no lo puedo encontrar"-

-"Quizá esta en los jardines"- repuso Botan

-"Tengo una vista perfecta a los jardines y no esta hay"- apunto a su ventana, era cierto el tenia una vista hermosa a los jardines

-"¿Y en la parte trasera?"- se tapo la boca al decir

-"Atrás no hay jardines, solo esta el invernadero"- dijo despreocupado sin notar la acción de Botan –"Quien querría estar en un lugar tan descuidado como ese invernadero"- susurró

-"Yo me encargare de buscarlo, mi señor"- salió del despacho a toda prisa hacia el invernadero, pero cuando estuvo allí se encontró con la sorpresa de no hallar nada –"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"- se preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina, haber si alguna de sus amigas lo había visto

**Mientras…**

-"No tiene por que preocuparse joven"- dijo la misma chica que hace un rato estuvo hablando con Botan –"Es normal que tenga nostalgia estos días, pero no puede dejar que esa pena le gane, esta fecha es muy linda y debe disfrutarla ya que es una vez al año"- sonrió

-"Gracias, necesitaba escuchar eso"- devolvió la sonrisa

-"¿Por qué no se lo contó a Botan? Yo se que ella lo hubiera escuchado"-

-"Botan siempre esta encima mío, me tiene algo fastidiado por eso a veces pienso contarle mis problemas pero la siento tan encima mío que me da una sensación extraña"- confesó –"Siento que ella esta junto a mi solo por que es su deber"-

-"A ella le importa mucho lo que le pasa, aunque no fuera su servidora a ella le importaría igual"- dijo mientras veía entra a Botan a la cocina

-"Con que aquí estaba"- dijo enfadada poniendo sus manos en sus caderas

-"¿Pasa algo Botan?"-

-"El rey le busca"- dijo indiferente

-"Voy enseguida"- se encamino a la puerta –"¿Pasa algo?"- la miró extrañado

-"No, vaya de una vez, el rey esta molesto"-

-"Voy"- salió de la cocina con dirección al despacho de su padre –"¿Qué querrá ahora?"- se pregunto una ves frente a la puerta y luego de unos segundos toco la puerta

-"Pase"- dijo su padre

-"¿Me buscabas?"- preguntó inocentemente

-"Hace mucho tiempo, ¿Dónde estabas?"- pregunto con arraigo

-"Paseaba"- respondió

-"¿Dondé?"- pregunto encima de la respuesta de Kurama

-"Por ahí"- esquivo la respuesta

-"¿Saliste del palacio?"- estrecho sus ojos, estaba que explotaba de ira

-"Claro que no, no tengo nada que hacer afuera"- lo miró de la misma forma –"Pero dime de una vez que quieres"- suspiró y se paseo por el pasillo

-"Solo quería que supieras que el rey Keiichi llegara en dos días a nuestro reino y vendrán, la reina, la princesa Aoi obviamente, el príncipe Hiei y su prometida"-

-"La prometida del príncipe, ¿Qué tiene que hacer ella acá"- preguntó tomándola con una intrusa, desde el momento que pronuncio prometida algo le revolvió el estomago a Kurama

-"El príncipe esta comprometido y como su boda será posterior a la de Aoi el tiene que traerla consigo"-

-"Ah"- no le tomó mucha atención –"¿Eso es todo?"-

-"Tambien quería decirte que como tendremos invitados no haremos ningún tipo de ceremonia en conmemoración a tu madre"- dijo sin mirara a Kurama

-"¿QUÉ?"- grito Kurama –"¿Es una broma verdad?"-

-"Lo siento Kurama, ya lo decidí"-

-"Vamos a ver si te quedaran ganas de no hacer ceremonia"- murmuró para si –"No es justo"- dijo al rey –"Si no hay ceremonia, no hay boda"- salió dándole un portazo a la puerta

-"Es un imbécil"- dijo Kurama, por primera vez estaba tan enojado –"Esto no se va a quedar así"- entró cerrando la puerta de su habitación de la misma forma que la del despacho del rey

-"¿Joven?"- llamo a la puerta una preocupada Botan

-"DEJAME TRANQUILO"- grito mas enfurecido todavía

-"Permiso"- entró aun lo dicho por Kurama –"¿Qué ocurrió con su padre?"-

-"El no quiere hacer una ceremonia en honor a mi madre este año"- dijo muy triste

-"Pero… ¿Por qué?"- pregunto incrédula

-"Dice que no habrá por el hecho de que yo me caso"- dijo tratando de calmarse

-"Tranquilo joven"- apoyo su mano en la pierna de Kurama –"Yo le ayudare a que el rey cambie de parecer"-

-"Que haga lo que quiera, pero yo también haré lo que yo quiero y lo primero será no casarme"-

-"No diga tonteras joven"- miró a Kurama y estaba decidido

**CONTINUARA….**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Espero le guste mi primer capitulo y espero que siempre recuerden que es un KuramaXHiei non, espero me dejen reviews -.- deberás que tenia muchas expectativas en este fic, no saben cuantas ganas tenia de escribirlo, pero si no les gusta sabré comprender -.-

Ja ne!

**Saku-KyH**

_**Todos los derechos reservados xD**_


	2. Encuentro I

_Navidad… n-n… Viene la navidad… Wiii!_

_Hola n-n… Aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que les guste este segundo capitulo, este fic lo estoy escribiendo con mucha dedicación para cada uno de ustedes y espero siga siendo tan bien recibido, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, se los agradezco de corazón, al final del capitulo los contestare…_

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

_**Amor Prófugo**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

"**_Encuentro I"_**

La mañana llegaba al pueblo, era una mañana bastante blanca, por así decirlo ya que la noche anterior la nieve se había hecho notar en todo el pueblo y aún en la mañana seguía nevando, aunque con menos intensidad, era un espectáculo realmente hermoso _(N/A: A mi me gustaría que nevara acá -.-)_, aunque los ciudadanos de Kaze ya estaban acostumbrados a recibir tal sorpresa en esas fechas que lo tomaban con mucha tranquilidad…

-"Buenos días mi rey"- saludó Botan entrando con una bandeja, la cual llevaba una tetera de porcelana con agua hirviendo, al comedor –"¿Paso buena noche?"- preguntó sirviendo un poco de agua en la taza del rey

-"Dormí bien, gracias"- la miró –"Botan"- dijo una vez que la chica terminó de servir

-"¿Digame?"- lo observo con total calma

-"¿Dónde esta Kurama?"- miró el puesto vacío de este

-"Mary me dijo que cuando fue por el a su habitación no lo había encontrado"- comentó

-"Tu eres su servidora personal"- la miró severamente –"Ve a buscarlo, y no te quiero ver hasta que lo encuentres"-

-"Como ordene"- se inclino y se fue en busca de Kurama –"El Joven siempre hace que el rey me regañe a mi"- dijo molesta entrando a la cocina –"Mary"- llamo la chica

-"¿Qué pasa Botan?"- preguntó sin dejar su trabajo

-"¿A que hora fuiste por Kurama?"- preguntó dejando la bandeja encima de una mesa de madera

-"Hace como una hora"- dijo con facilidad

-"¿Y… no sabes donde pueda estar?"- se cruzó de brazos

-"No…"- negó con la cabeza –"Tu eres su servidora, no yo"- la miró y sonrió

-"Pero pareciera que le es mas fácil contarte la cosas a ti"- dijo molesta

-"¿Estas celosa?"- preguntó mientras recordaba lo sucedido días atrás cuando Kurama le contó lo que sentía a ella y no a Botan, y esta misma lo descubrió

-"No digas estupideces, el es prácticamente mi patrón"- se volteó para irse

-"Es el rey tu patrón, el joven Kurama no"- recordó antes que Botan se fuera, pero esta no le contesto

-"Mary es una bocona, siempre hablando de mas"- decía Botan molesta con la cabeza gacha

-"¿Qué murmuras Botan?"- preguntó una voz delante de ella

-"¿Dónde estaba metido?"- levanto la cabeza de inmediato al reconocer la voz

-"¿Yo?"- preguntó confuso

-"El rey quería desayunar con usted"- dijo perdiéndose en la sonrisa de Kurama

-"Pero… yo ni siquiera he ido a los jardines"- dijo mas confundido

-"No importa, vaya con su padre"- lo tiró para que se diera prisa –"El lo espera, además me dijo que no me quería ver hasta que lo encontrara"-

-"No hay prisa"- sonrió safándose de Botan

-"Joven, por favor"- rogó –"El rey se molestara conmigo"-

-"Pero yo no quiero desayunar con el"- dijo haciendo un dilema

-"Digaselo usted mismo"- dijo empujándolo al comedor -"Hay esta"- lo miró y después miró al rey

-"Vamos Kurama"- llamó el rey –"Ven a sentarte"- ordeno

-"Voy"- respondió dirigiéndole una mirada de "Esto no se va a quedar así" a Botan

-"Me retiro"- dijo al notar que el puesto de Kurama ya estaba puesto

-"¿Dónde estabas Kurama?"- preguntó el rey desconcertado

-"Estaba en las caballerizas, como tu me lo pediste ayer"- sonrió a medias

-"Ahh"- dijo despreocupado –"Recuerda que hoy llegan los reyes de Yume"-

-"Lo sé"- suspiró dándole un sorbo a su taza de té

-"Así que por favor te ruego que no te pierdas por allí, me cuesta un mundo encontrarte"- dijo recibiendo una sonrisa de Kurama

-"Esta bien, estaré dentro del castillo"- acepto la petición de su padre

-"Me parece"- dijo poniéndose de pie –"Tengo cosas que hacer"- dijo retirándose

-"Adelante"- lo observó hasta que se fue

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

_**Reino de Yume…**_

-"¿Qué haces dormido aún?"- entro Hoshi a la habitación de Hiei

-"Hn"- se volteó y siguió durmiendo

-"Hiei"- lo llamó severamente –"Nos vamos en unas cuantas horas a Kaze, levántate"- ordeno –"Además Mukuro ya esta esperándote"- corrió las cortinas del gran ventanal de la pieza

-"Me tiene sin cuidado"- respondió a esto último que dijo Hoshi

-"Hiei"- lo destapo –"No seas mal educado, levántate, tu baño ya esta listo"-

-"Esta bien, esta bien"- dijo sentándose en la cama

-"Te espero abajo para partir"-

-"Esta bien"- dijo de mala gana dirigiéndose al baño

**Comedor…**

-"¿Algo mas?"- pregunto Keiko

-"No, gracias"- respondió el rey –"Puedes retirarte"-

-"Permiso"-

-"¿Ya tienes todo listo Aoi?"- pregunto el rey Keiichi

-"Si papa, todo esta en orden"- sonrió terminando con sus desayuno

-"Y tu Mukuro, ¿Todo en orden?"- preguntó a la futura esposa de Hiei _(N/A: Que mal suena eso)_

-"Todo listo"- dijo emocionada –"Hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de conocer Kaze"-

-"Ahora podrás conocerlo, es un lugar realmente hermoso"- dijo Keiichi

-"Tu hijo es un flojo"- entro la reina mirando a Keiichi

-"Dejalo, anoche se quedó hasta tarde ayudándome"- dijo comprensivo

-"No hay mucho tiempo, en Kaze nos esperan en unas cuantas horas y Hiei sigue dormido"- suspiró

-"Tranquila"- sonrió

-"Permiso"- se levanto Aoi de su puesto –"Veré que todo este en orden"- salió del comedor

-"Aoi tiene muchos deseos de partir"- comentó Mukuro

-"Así es, y en cuanto este listo Hiei nos vamos"- dijo Keiichi imitando a su hija al igual que Mukuro

-"Listo"- dijo Hiei entrando al comedor antes de que el rey y otros salieran –"¿Nos vamos?"- preguntó

-"Si"- respondió el rey a la ves que Mukuro se le pegaba a Hiei

El viaje fue muy sereno, las personas se dividieron en dos carros, el primero iba compuesto solo por el Rey Keiichi y la reina Hoshi, ya que era mas pequeño el carro y en el segundo que era mas amplio iban Mukuro con Hiei por un lado y Aoi con su inseparable amiga Yukina por el otro, lo único que se podía observar en el camino eran los grandes árboles cubiertos de nieve, por lo que el paisaje no era muy alegre…

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

**Reino de Kaze…**

-"Kurama"- dijo Tora entrando a la habitación de Kurama

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó el chico recostado en su cama

-"Los carros de Yume ya se ven desde la entrada del pueblo"- se sentó en un rincón de la cama

-"Esta bien"- se levanto de la cama –"Me preparare, tengo deseos de ver a Aoi"- sonrió

-"Kurama, antes de hacer cualquier cosa"- lo miró con tristeza –"Siento la decisión que tome sobre tu madre y se que me equivoque, no hay razón para no hacer una ceremonia en honor a ella"- le sonrió –"Por lo que el día veintitrés haremos una misa"-

-"¿Enserio?"- preguntó mas que emocionado

-"Así es"- se levanto de la cama –"Así ya no quiero ver esa cara de felicidad fingida, si no tu verdadera cara de felicidad"-

-"Mi Rey, ya están aquí"- dijo un servidor desde la entrada de la pieza haciendo que Kurama y Tora se intercambiaran unas miradas

-"Ya vamos, Joshua"- dijo el Tora saliendo de la habitación seguido por Kurama y el servidor

-"Aoi me dijo que traería a una amiga este día"- dijo Kurama recordando la conversación que tuvo con Aoi cuando vino

-"No hay problema, el castillo es lo bastante grande"- rió mientras abría la puerta que daba al a la recepción de invitados –"Buenos días"- saludó viendo a todos los presentes

-"Bueno días Tora"- dijo Keiichi acercándose para estrechar la mano de Tora y luego la de Kurama –"Tanto tiempo"- dijo a Kurama

-"Así es"- sonrió

-"Ya eres todo un hombre"- lo miró de pies a cabeza –"Aquí esta mi hija"- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que ambos pudiera verse

-"Kurama"- se acercó Aoi a paso tranquilo –"Te eché mucho de menos"- lo abrazó

-"Yo también te extrañe Aoi"- correspondió el abrazo

-"Como te dije, traje a una amiga"- apunto a Yukina la cual se encontraba junto a Hoshi –"Allí esta mi hermano"- desvió su mano hacia Hiei, el cual estaba tratando de alejarse de Mukuro

-"Parece que esta en problemas"- comentó Kurama divertido

-"Esa mujer no lo deja ni un minuto en paz, a mi no me cae para nada bien, siempre que puedo alejar a mi hermano de esa mujer lo hago y el me lo agradece"- rió haciéndole una seña a Hiei, el cual se acercó dejando Mukuro –"Hermano, te presento a Kurama"- dijo mirando a Hiei –"Y Kurama, te presento a mi hermano"-

-"Hola"- dijo Hiei extendiéndole la mano

-"Mucho gusto"- dijo Kurama extendiendo su mano también

Cuando estrecharon sus manos, Kurama sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo junto con un escalofríos al igual que Hiei y sus miradas parecieron haber quedado pegadas, por que no se quitaban la vista de encima, hasta que alguien interrumpió

-"Hola"- dijo Mukuro apareciendo tras Hiei

-"Bueno días"- saludó Kurama de lejos

-"Con que tu eres el famoso Príncipe de Kaze"- lo miró determinadamente

-"Eso creo"- supuso Kurama a la ves que Aoi lo abrazaba

-"Hiei"- lo llamo su padre

-"Voy"- dijo caminando hacia su padre seguido por Mukuro de lejos

-"Mas tarde tienes que llevarme a dar una vuelta por los jardines"- dijo Aoi con una gran sonrisa

-"No hay problema"- abrazó a Aoi –"¿Me acompañas?"- apunto hacia una puerta en una costado de la habitación

-"¿A dónde?"- preguntó

-"Quiero presentarte a alguien"- se encaminó hacia la puerta y al llegar allí la abrió

-"Esta bien"- lo siguió hasta cruzar la puerta que daba con un gran pasillo

-"Es una persona muy especial para"- caminó hasta el final del pasillo, el cual daba a la cocina

-"Joven, ¿Qué hace aquí?"- pregunto Mary inclinándose por la inesperada visita de Aoi

-"¿Dónde esta Botan?"- preguntó mirando por todas partes

-"Esta arreglando el jardín"- sonrió volviendo a su trabajo

-"Gracias"- dijo acercándose a una puerta que daba al jardín, pero solo llego hasta marco de la puerta –"Ven Aoi"- llamo Kurama

-"Es hermoso"- dijo maravillada mirando el Jarrín, estaba mucho mas lindo que la ultima ves que ella lo visito

-"Desde que te fuiste Botan y yo nos esmeramos mucho en arreglarlo como sorpresa para ti, la nieve oculta un poco su belleza, pero igual se alcanza a notar"- comentó

-"La nieve le da un lindo toque"- se encamino al jardín –"Me gustaría conocer a Botan"- se volteó a ver a Kurama para que le siguiera

-"Debe estar un poco mas allá"- camino por un pequeño camino que había sin nieve adelantándose

-"Esperame"- pidió corriendo hasta el –"¿Ella es?"- preguntó mirando a una chica de pelo azul, y tez blanca

-"Si ella"- terminaron de acercarse

-"Joven Kurama"- dijo levantándose sorprendida –"¿Qué hace…"- no terminó al ver a Aoi

-"Bienvenida al castillo de Kaze"- se inclino en señal de respeto

-"Muchas gracias"- sonrió

-"Ella es mi servidora personal"- le sonrió a Botan –"Le debo mucho a ella"-

-"No me debe nada mi señor, yo solo cumplo con servirle"- dijo tomando sus cosas –"Si me permiten, debo ayudar a Mary con los preparativos de la almuerzo"- paso entremedio de ellos y se marchó

-"Se puso algo nerviosa"- comentó Aoi

-"Es raro, nunca se había puesto así"- dijo confundido

-"Esta claro"- pensó Aoi -"Es muy obvio Kurama, ella pasa demasiado tiempo contigo"-

-"¿A que te refieres?"- la miró sorprendido

-"Esta celosa, no todos los días llega otra persona a quitarte lo que te perteneció por tanto"- se abrazó a Kurama –"Hace bastante frío"-

-"Regresemos"- caminaron lentamente de regreso, Kurama le había dado su chaqueta a Aoi para que no tuviera tanto frío, mientras el pensaba determinadamente en las palabras de la chica

-"¿Qué hace afuera con ese frío?"- pregunto el padre de Kurama en la entrada de la cocina

-"Lo siento, solo le mostraba el jardín"- entró Kurama cerrando la puerta tras el

-"La comida esta servida, solo faltan ustedes"- menciono caminando hasta el comedor –"Los encontré"- sonrió entrando al lugar

-"¿Dónde andaban?"- pregunto curioso el rey Keiichi

-"Estabamos en el jardín, padre"- dijo sentándose junto a el y a al ves Kurama al lado de su padre

-"¿Con este frío?"- miró molesto a Aoi

-"Solo fue un momento"- agacho la cabeza

-"Hija, recuerda que tu salud no esta bien, debes cuidarla"- dijo Hoshi

-"Si, lo siento"- sonrió

-"Ella no tiene la culpa, fui yo la que le pedí que saliera, pero no tenía idea que ella se encontraba enferma"- dijo Kurama

La comida fue muy tranquila, aunque de ves en cuando Botan era llamada por el Keiichi y ella lo único que hacia era mirar severamente a Kurama, lo miraba con una expresión en su cara que el nunca había visto antes, y por otro lado que cuando evitaba las miradas de de Botan se topaba con la de Hiei, el cual le miraban con gran disimulo y solo de ves en cuando sus miradas se topaban y cuando lo hacían se quedaban pegadas igual que la primera ves que se vieron

-"Estuvo muy rico"- dijo Keiichi rompiendo el juego de miradas de Kurama y Hiei que hicieron inconscientemente

-"Me alegro que te gustara Keiichi"- dijo el rey Tora –"Como esta muy helado afuera para salir a caminar, lo invito a conocer el castillo mas a fondo, por que recuerdo que las veces que viniste a mi castillos, te fuiste directo a mis despacho todas las veces"-

-"Me gustaría conocer el lugar, así aprovechamos de ver las habitaciones"- sonrió poniéndose de pie al igual que los demás

-"¿Vienes Kurama?"- preguntó su padre

-"Vayan ustedes, yo los alcanzo enseguida, tengo un asunto que resolver antes"- dijo mirando a Aoi –"Ya vuelvo"- se retiró en forma contraria hacia donde iban los demás

-"¿Botan?"- llamo Kurama entrando a la cocina

-"Esta por allá"- apunto una servidora ya anciana a un rincón de la cocina

-"Kurama"- se volteó a verlo

-"Botan, ¿Qué te paso allá en el comedor?"- preguntó poniendo sus manos en sus hombros

-"¿De que habla?"- preguntó confundida

-"Esa mirada Botan…"- dijo recordando su mirada

-"¿Pasa algo malo?"-

-"Claro que no"- dijo sollozando "Es solo que no se como comportarme" se aferró a Kurama

-"Botan"- dijo sorprendido

-"Es primera ves que lo veo tan bien acompañado"- se separo y se secó las lagrimas –"Lo siento"- dijo arrancándose

-"Rayos, Botan"- dijo viéndola correr –"Esto no se quedará así"- suspiró y se marcho en busca de los demás

Empezó a recorrer todo el castillo en busca de los demás y aunque eran bastantes no había podido dar con ellos, aunque el castillo era bastante grande, por eso le costaba trabajo encontrarlos, hasta que se rindió y prefirió quedarse en uno de los balcones de una de las torres

-"Vamos a mitad del día y ya se formo todo un lío"- dio un largo suspiro –"¿Qué le pasara a Botan?"- se preguntó –"¿Tendrá razón Aoi?" después de todo, Botan me dijo que no estaba acostumbrada a verme acompañado, eso es claro, ella era la que siempre me acompañaba"- meditaba el pelirrojo sin sentir los pasos tras el hasta que ya estuvo lo bastante cerca la otra persona

-"Vaya, ¿No tenías un asunto pendiente?"- preguntó la voz tras el, Kurama al sentirla se volteó sorprendido

-"Yo…"- lo miró, era Hiei –"¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo

-"Digamos que me perdí"- sonrió a medias apoyándose en el barandal del balcón

-"Ah, ¿Te aburriste?"- lo imitó el pelirrojo

-"Siempre que puedo me escapo de esas cosas, trato de estar alejado de Mukuro"- miró los jardines

-"Al parecer no te agrada mucho ella"- comentó

-"Así es"- dijo inexpresivo

-"¿Y piensan casarse?"- preguntó confundido –"Sin amor no puede haber matrimonio o por lo menos con un poco de tolerancia"-

-"Lo sé, pero a mi eso no me interesa, yo solo lo hago por que así lo ordeno Keiichi, por nada mas"- lo miró

-"No me parece justo que te cases con alguien a quien ni siquiera toleras"-

-"Uno se resigna"- se alejo del barandal –"Los que no se resignan son las servidoras a perder a sus amos"- dijo Hiei dando junto en el blanco

-"¿Qué insinúas?"- preguntó confuso Kurama

-"La chica que nos sirvió la comida, ¿Era tu servidora personal, cierto?"-

-"Si, ¿Por qué?"- lo miró atentamente

-"Por nada, solo lo digo por la forma en que te miraba"- sonrió con malicia –"Parecía frustrada, y claro, estaba perdiendo lo que ella siempre quiso"- se acercó a Kurama -"Tu amor"- le susurró al oído

-"No digas tonteras"- se alejo de el, ya que sentía una cierta electricidad hacia el –"Es solo que tenia unos problemas"-

-"¿Y por eso miraba con resentimiento a mi hermana?"- dio de nuevo en el blanco

-"No se"- dijo pensativo –"De verdad no lo se"-

-"Deberias recordarle su lugar a ese mujer"- se volteó y se dirigió nuevamente al pasillo

-"Lo tomaré en cuanta"- sonrió Kurama

-"Hn"- se volteó y le guiño un ojo para luego perder nuevamente

-"Hiei"- susurró Kurama

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

_Termine! Y son exactamente la 1:20 AM n-un muy temprano no, bueno espero le gustara este segundo capitulo, "Encuentro I" n-n déjenme reviews, por lo menos tengan piedad por la hora xD… Bien ahora a los reviews… aunque hay un pequeño cambio, ya que no me queda tiempo, no podré responderlos ahoritas, pero el próximo capitulo, prometo responderlos y es mas hasta haré mas largo el capitulo n-un… así que muchas gracias y en sus reviews cóbrenme la palabra para saber que no están enfadados por no contestarlos… Bueno gracias nuevamente por su tiempo…_

_Ja ne""_

_**Saku-KyH**_

_**Todos los derechos reservado xD**_


	3. Encuentro II

_Hola... por fin, lamento no publicar antes, tuve grandes motivos para no hacerlo, uno por ejemplo, me fui a pasar el año nuevo fue de mi casa y no regrese hasta ayer . ... Bien este capitulo quiero hacerlo muy especial, tal ves se sepa de forma indirecta la forma en que se queden Kurama y Hiei juntos, si no les parece bonita la forma, opinen, si quieren que se quede con Aoi Kurama o si tienen una forma mas linda de que ella no moleste mas xD... gracias, comencemos..._

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

_**Amor Prófugo**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

"**_Encuentro II"_**

-"Aoi"- llamaba con insistencia una chica de pelo entre celeste y azul –"Aoi, despierta"- la zarandeaba con sumo cuidado para no lastimar a esta –"Ya es tarde"- la miraba con preocupación ya que esta no respondía

-"¿Qué pasa Yukina?"- entro Hiei calmadamente a la habitación de su hermana

-"Aoi no despierta"- respondió moviéndola un poco mas haciendo que esta se moviera un poco en señal de querer seguir durmiendo

-"Déjala que descanse"- sonrió Hiei –"Solo esta cansada"-

-"Pero su madre la necesita"- respondió preocupada

-"Aoi"- llamo severamente Hiei –"Levántate ahora mismo, que Hoshi te necesita"-

-"Pero hermano"- se quejo sentándose en su cama

-"Deberías prestar mas atención cuando alguien te despierte"- miró a Yukina antes de salir de la habitación

-"Parece que se le esta pegando lo gruño de Mukuro"- sonrió Aoi al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Yukina

-"Será mejor que te des prisa Aoi, tu madre te necesitaba hace un buen rato"-

-"Hai"- se levanto rápidamente y en menos de veinte minutos ya estaba lista para salir de la habitación –"¿Me acompañas?"- cuestionó la chica

-"Como quieras"- la siguió hasta la habitación donde se quedaba Hoshi y su marido

-"Permiso"- golpeo Aoi a la puerta antes de abrir, cuando entro se encontró con su madre sentada en un sillón a los pies de la cama

-"Pasa Aoi"- sonrió complacida –"Que bueno que estén aquí"- dijo mirando a Yukina también

-"¿Para que me llamabas"- se acerco a Hoshi seguida de cerca por Yukina

-"Hija, quiero mostrarte algo que me gustaría que usaras el día de tu boda"- destapo una caja cuadrada que tenia un gran vestido blanco

-"Madre..."- quedó perpleja la pobre Aoi

-"Pensaba darte otro vestido, el que use yo para mi matrimonio, pero tomando en cuenta que no te sacaras ese collar que te obsequio Kurama y que estrenaste para el año nuevo preferí darte este, le da una toque mas especial al collar, ya que tiene un escote mas grande que el mío"- sonrió ampliamente

-"Madre, no se que decir, esta bellísimo"- poso su mano en el vestido

-"Este vestido lo uso mi difunta hermana, y como no logro tener hijas herede yo su vestido"-

-"Gracias madre"- la abrazo y luego tomo la caja entre sus manos

-"Cuídalo mucho"- se puso de pie para que ella se retiraran

-"Por supuesto"- dijo alejándose con una gran sonrisa y Yukina con mucho felicidad por su amiga

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Gabinete real**

-"¿Pasaste estas fiestas contento Kurama?"- pregunto el Rey Tora sentado en su típico sillón de brazos cruzados

-"Si, estuvo muy lindo todo, desde la ceremonia para mi madre, la víspera de Navidad y hasta el año nuevo, fue la primera ves que vi tan hermosos fuegos artificiales"- dijo complacido

-"Aoi también lo disfruto mucho, pero yo lo diría que por la compañía que tuvo mas que por lo ocurrido alrededor"- sonrió picadamente

-"No empieces con eso"- suspiró pesadamente –"Ya es bastante duro recordarme todas las mañanas que me voy a casar en medio año y que tu me lo recuerdes mas aún"- termino de ordenara unas carpetas y se puso de pie –"Iré a dar una vuelta"-

-"No vayas lejos"- pidió –"¿Iras con Aoi?"-

-"No, ella no se a sentido bien, iré con Botan a las caballerizas y los jardines, están algo descuidados"-

-"Ten cuidado con esa servidora"- dijo Tora al mismo tiempo que le venían a la mente las palabras de Hiei, el le había dicho algo parecido –"Ah, y aprovecha de entregar esto al comandante"- le estiro un pergamino

-"¿Qué es?"- lo recibió con suma curiosidad

-"Ni te atrevas a abrirlo, no te gustaría saberlo, son los preparativos para tu boda"- recargo la voz en tu haciendo enfadar a Kurama y quitándole el interés en el pergamino

-"Me voy"- salió tranquilamente del despacho

-"Kurama"- llamo una voz conocida tras el

-"Dime Hiei"- se volteó a verlo, estaba solo, sin su peste, Mukuro

-"¿Cómo van las cosas con mi hermana?"

-"Bien, el día de hoy no la he visto, creo que iré a verla para ver como amaneció de su gripe"-

-"Amaneció mucho mejor, yo acabo de estar con ella, iba camino a la habitación de Hoshi y Keiichi, al parecer le iba a entregar su vestido de bodas, Hoshi"- dijo burlonamente

-"Se que no venias a eso Hiei"- empezó su recorrido por el castillo seguido por Hiei de cerca, aunque este último no pronuncio palabra alguna desde que empezó el recorrido hasta que estuvieron cerca de la cocina

-"¿Solo venías a eso Hiei?"- se volteo Kurama antes de entrar a la cocina

-"En realidad no"- suspiró pesadamente –"Pero aquí no puedo decirte nada"- dijo mirando a Botan, la cual justo se venia acercando por otro pasillo a la cocina

-"Entonces tendrás que esperar"- le sonrió amablemente

-"Como sea"- se cruzó de brazos mientras Kurama entraba a la cocina seguido por Botan

-"¿Qué quería el Joven Hiei?"- curioseo

-"Nada"- la miró con suma atención –"No iré contigo a los jardines ni a la caballerizas"-

-"Pero..."- trato de quejarse

-"Nada de peros, Hiei quiere hablar conmigo así que ir con el"- dijo son una sonrisa –"Ah..."- le puso el pergamino en sus manos –"Entrégaselo al comandante"- se retiro sin mirarla

-"Si señor"- lo miró con la mirada totalmente desconcertada

-"Bien, ya esta"- salió de la cocina encontrándose con Hiei

-"Ya era hora"- dijo con un tono algo molesto

-"¿Me acompañas?"- pregunto caminando hacia la salida de la servidumbre hacia el jardín

-"No tengo otra elección"- se encogió de hombros siguiéndolo

-"¿De que querías hablarme?"- lo miró inquisidoramente

-"De nada muy importante"- dijo sin mucha importancia

-"No te entiendo"- lo miro confundido ya que hace un rato no quería hablarle cerca de Botan

-"¿Qué hay que entender?"- se sentó en una banca y luego miro a Kurama confundido

-"No te des tantas vueltas y dime de una ves de que querías hablarme"- se quedo parado frente a Hiei con los brazos entre cruzados por atrás

-"¿Le has sido fiel a mi hermana?"- lanzó su pregunta

-"¿Qué?"- dijo mas que extrañado

-"Respóndeme"- entrecerró los ojos

-"No me preguntes tonteras por favor"- se volteó

-"No son tonteras, quizá no lo has hecho hasta ahora, pero aún puede suceder"- sonrió levantándose de la banca y caminando hacia las caballerizas, su destino final

-"¿Hiei?"- se volteó, pero ya iba mucho mas adelante –"Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir?"-

-"Nada, solo que tengas cuidado"-

-"¿De que?"- iba a seguir preguntando pero fue interrumpido por la presencia de Joshua en las caballerizas

-"Buenos días"- se inclinó en señal de respeto

-"Hola Joshua"- lo saludó cariñosamente –"Vengo a ver como quedo después de tu trabajo"-

-"Hice lo mejor que pude Joven"- abrió la puerta para que Kurama pudiera echar un vistazo adentro

-"No esta mal"- dijo satisfecho saliendo del lugar –"¿Qué opinas Hiei?"-

-"Lo mismo"- dijo desinteresadamente

-"Bueno, eso es todo, ¿Regresamos?"- pregunto Kurama

-"Bien"- se encaminaron de vuelta al castillo

-"¿No Acostumbras a salir de aquí?"- cuestionó Hiei mirando la gran reja que daba al pueblo

-"Solía hacerlo con mi madre, pero después que ella se fue no volví hacerlo o no tan seguido"-

-"Ahora que te casas vas a tener que empezar hacer cosas que no acostumbras, tendrás que dejar de ser el hijo del rey y convertirte en un hombre"-

-"Asumo mis responsabilidades, y nunca he mirado en menos a la gente por ser el hijo del rey, eso me interesa en lo mas mínimo"- respondió sinceramente

-"Pareces un chico tan sensible a la vista, pero te ves tan fuerte cuando se esta junto a ti"- dijo casi sin pensarlo

-"¿Te sientes bien Hiei?"- pregunto algo asustado Kurama

-"Claro"- sonrió mientras se acercaba una servidora, como siempre, Botan

-"Joven Kurama"- llegó algo agitada

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó Kurama

-"La señorita Aoi callo a la cama, esta muy mal"- dijo asustada

-"¿Qué tiene Aoi?"- pregunto Hiei tomando a la chica por lo hombros y zamarreándola mientras Kurama partía su carrera a la habitación de Aoi

-"Tiene mucha fiebre"- dijo asustada –"La señorita Yukina dijo que era común verla así"- dijo antes de que Hiei saliera corriendo dejando a Botan tiritona

-"Aoi"- decía para sus adentros el pelinegro –"No te puedes enfermar a meses de tu sueño"- se repetía una y otra ves –"Tienes que ser fuerte, no me puedes abandonar ahora"-

-"Joven Kurama, no puede entrar"- lo detuvo el comandante que estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Aoi

-"Es mi prometida, claro que puedo"- dijo enfadado –"Hazte a un lado Yusuke"- ordenó Kurama al comandante

-"Son ordenes de su padre y el medico"- vio que se acercaba Hiei –"Nadie puede entrar"-

-"Yo soy su hermano, quiero verla"- ordeno Hiei

-"¿Hiei?"- lo miró con preocupación y lo alejo de Yusuke –"¿Qué tiene Aoi?... Es algo que venía desde antes con ella"-

-"Yo..."- lo miró a los ojos verdes y hermosos que poseía Kurama

-"Dime la verdad, por favor"- rogó Kurama –"Ella es muy importante para mi"-

-"Ella tiene uno problema en los pulmones desde que nació"- se perdió en los ojos de Kurama –"Desde que era pequeñita los doctores diagnosticaban que ella no pasaría los ocho años u menos, pero ella paso esos limites y ahora los doctores dicen que su enfermedad la consumirá de apoco... morirá antes de lo esperado"- agachó la cabeza

-"¿Y por que nunca me lo dijeron?"- pregunto y sin recibir respuesta, Hiei solo levanto los hombros en señal de no saber –"Quiero verla"- insistió a Yusuke

-"Ya se lo dije Joven"- negó Yusuke –"No puede entrar hasta que el doctor salga"-

-"Quiero saber cuando pase eso"- se retiro camino a su habitación, mientras que Hiei aguardaba junto a la puerta

**Días después...**

-"Maldición padre"- golpeó la mesa del escritorio de Tora –"Tu lo sabías todo... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"-

-"Pensé que te negarías a casarte con ella"- dijo calmadamente

-"No hay excusa, me voy a casar con ella, tenía que saberlo"-

-"Kurama cálmate"-

-"No me voy a calmar"- dijo mas enojado –"¿Quién me asegura que ella no tiene lo mismo que sufrió mi madre?"- dio un suspiro

-"Nadie te lo puede asegurar"-

-"Yo no quiero ver a otra persona sufrir de esa forma... y menos a mi esposa"- cambió su semblante a un de pena –"Yo... yo no quiero volver a repetir eso"- se sentó en una silla cercana a el

-"Kurama... Yo se que fue duro para ti... y yo se lo mucho que sufrió tu madre"-

-"No, tu no sabes"- lo miró molesto –"No eras tu el que estaba todos los días junto a ella, no eras tu quien la veía sufrir cada segundo con una impotencia tan grande de no poder hacer nada y cuando se fue, ver como se escapaba de mi lado y no poder retenerla"-

-"Yo hice lo que pude"- se excuso

-"No, claro que no, si de verdad la hubieras querido salvar la hubieras sacado de este pueblo y la habrías llevado a un buen doctor, los cuales los hay en todos lados menos aquí"- se levanto menos calmado de lo que se sentó –"Estabas mas preocupado de reinar que de mi madre y ahora te yo ocupo ese lugar, es a mi ahora a quien descuidas, un día me voy a ir y no lo sabrás hasta que yo ya este viviendo en un pueblo muy lejano"- dijo dándole la espalda a Tora y luego que terminó se retiro

-"Kurama"- llamó una voz que solía irradiar felicidad, pero esta ves estaba algo opacada por todos los acontecimientos trágicos que habían ocurrido

-"¿Qué pasa?"- se volteó

-"La señorita Aoi quiere verlo"- dijo Botan tristemente, ya que entregó aquella información en contra de su voluntad, lo que ella menos quería era que el sufriera y al verla iba a sufrir demasiado

-"Esta bien, voy para allá"- le sonrió antes de retirarse a ver a Aoi

_-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

-"¿Así esta bien?"- pregunto Yukina, la amiga inseparable de Aoi

-"Gracias... pero ya te lo dije, no tienes que preocuparte tanto"- sonrió Aoi luego de acomodarle un cojín en la espalda

-"Tu me ayudaste mucho cuando yo estuve enferma en Yume, es lo menos que puedo hacer"- sonrió sentándose junto a ella en una silla

-"Permiso"- golpeo débilmente la puerta Kurama

-"Que bueno que estés aquí"-

-"¿Qué necesitas?"- se acercó a la cama

-"Es solo que..."- se detuvo para meditarlo un momento –"Hace días que no venías a verme... y yo... te extrañaba"-

-"Lo siento, he tenido cosas que hacer"- dijo fríamente

-"¿Y ahora tenías algo que hacer?"-

-"Así es"- miró al techo, a el no le dolía menos lo que estaba haciendo –"Así que me voy"-

-"Pero Kurama"-

-"Aoi... tu eres la única culpable de que yo sea así contigo, tu no me contaste algo muy importante, y tuve que esperar que Hiei me lo contara"- la miró molesta –"Olvídate de matrimonio, yo no me voy a casar contigo"-

-"Kurama"- sollozo –"Yo te quiero"-

-"Yo también te quiero, y me duele esta decisión, pero créeme que por ahora será lo mejor"-

-"No"- negó llorando

-"Por la tarde hablamos, ahora debo atender uno asuntos pendientes"-

-"Kurama, por favor, yo no quería contarte por lo ocurrido con tu madre"- dio en el punto donde mas le dolía a Kurama

-"Si te hubiera importado me lo hubieras dicho, hubiera sido mas doloroso ver como te ibas sin saber por que"- salió sin esperar una respuesta –"En que me estoy metiendo"- suspiró apoyado en la puerta de la habitación de Aoi

-"Buenos días"- dijo Keiichi, el cual venia junto a su señora e hijo, Hiei

-"Bueno días"- respondió corriéndose de la puerta para que pudieran entrar

-"Kurama"- Hiei tomó de la mano a Kurama mientras sus padres entraban

-"Dime"- se volteó a verlo

-"¿Luego podemos hablar?"- pidió

-"Claro que si"- sonrió, últimamente ellos habían compartido mucho, Hiei era el único que podia hacer olvidar a Kurama lo trágico que estaba ocurriendo con su vida, sin querer estaban formando su propia telaraña

**CONTINUARA….**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Espero le guste mi primer capitulo y espero que siempre recuerden que es un KuramaXHiei non, espero me dejen reviews -.- deberás que tenia muchas expectativas en este fic, no saben cuantas ganas tenia de escribirlo, pero si no les gusta sabré comprender -.-

Ja ne!

**Saku-KyH**

_**Todos los derechos reservados xD**_


	4. Amor Prohibido

_Konnichiwa! u.ú... se lo que deben estar pensando al verme de nuevo con este fic... pero tenía ganas de escribir este, estoy ansiosa por ver de que soy capaz... muajajajajaja... xD... Bueno empecemos de una ves... y si no es de su agrado el capitulo, discúlpenme de ante mano_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Amor Prófugo**

**Capitulo 4**

"**Amor Prohibido"**

La gran manta blanca que solía cubrir a todo el reino de Kaze por fin estaba desapareciendo, con la llegada de la primavera, la plantas de invierno se marchitaban dando lugar a las flores de primavera y verano, era un proceso lento pero hermoso de ver...

La boda del Príncipe de Kaze aún estaba suspendida sin señales de lo contrario, todo el pueblo de Kaze estaba consternado, no sabían la razón y les preocupaba que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a este, pero cualquiera con solo mirar los jardines y de ves en cuando los pasillos del castillo se daría cuenta que no es así, Kurama seguía con su vida de lo mas normal sin dar marcha atrás a su decisión de no casarse, Aoi sufría por esta decisión al igual que a sus padres y hasta Mukuro estaba molesta por esa decisión, aunque claro esta no porque veía infeliz a Aoi si no por que veía demasiado feliz a Hiei tratándose de su hermana

-"Muy buenos días"- entró Aoi luego de golpear con delicadeza la puerta del despacho del rey Tora, el cual se encontraba con su hijo

-"Buenos días Aoi"- dijo Tora tratando de calmarse, al parecer había estado discutiendo con Kurama –"¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-

-"Es que buscaba a Kurama y como me dijeron que no había salido del castillo pensé que podía estar aquí"- sonrió mirando tímidamente a Kurama

-"Buen trabajo"- dijo Tora tratando de que no se formara un silencio incómodo –"Iré a dará una vuelta"- se levanto de su silla para dejarlos a solas

-"Que oportuno"- dijo Kurama sin mirar a Aoi –"¿Qué necesitas Aoi?"-

-"Quería disculparme una ves mas por ocultarte mi estado de salud"- agacho la cabeza apenada

-"Ya no es necesario que hagas eso, quizá hasta comprenda el por que lo hiciste"- dijo aún sin mirarla

-"¿Entonces ya no estas enfadado conmigo?"- levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa llena de esperanza

-"No, ya no estoy molesto"- la miro con la sonrisa que siempre le mostraba cuando aún había boda

-"Que feliz me hace escuchar eso"-

-"Sin embargo... no me voy a casar contigo Aoi"- negó con la cabeza

-"Entiendo"- dijo ahora con una sonrisa forzada –"Solo quiero que sepas que yo te quiero mucho Kurama y me la voy a jugar por ti"-

-"¿Tratas de decirme algo?"- la miró confundido

-"Tu padre y los míos no te van a dejar seguir con tu decisión"- dijo inexpresiva –"Tendrás que esforzarte"- salió del despacho sin dejar a Kurama responder

_**La cocina...**_

-"Botan, el rey ya dio una orden"-

-"No me interesa"- dijo enfurecida –"El no hará que yo me aleje de Kurama, yo soy su servidora"-

-"Se me olvido un pequeño detalle"- dijo Mary asustada por el comportamiento de Botan –"Ahora yo soy la servidora personal de Kurama"- se cubrió la cabeza en caso de que Botan explotara

-"Kurama no lo permitirá"- salió en busca de Kurama para contarle lo que había hecho su padre –"Kurama me necesita a mi"- aseguró sonriendo al divisar a Kurama en un balcón del pasillo –"Kurama"- llamo su atención mientras llegaba junto a el

-"Hola Botan, ya me extrañaba no verte durante todo el días"- dijo observando la cuesta de sol

-"Kurama, ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"Solo paseaba y me detuve a ver la cuesta"- sonrió

-"¿Desde cuando te gusta ver la cuesta de sol?"- pregunto curiosa –"Yo creí que no te gustaban"-

-"Bueno ahora si me gustan"- se apoyo en la baranda del balcón –"¿Para que me buscabas?"-

-"Solo venia a despedirme, ya no te veré tan seguido por este gran castillo, no tendré necesidad de buscarte"- dijo tristemente apoyándose en el barandal también

-"¿Qué paso?"-

-"El rey Tora me dejo a cargo de otras cosas, ya no seré mas su servidora personal, ese lugar lo ocupara Mary de ahora en adelante"- dijo con pena

-"No entiendo el por que hizo eso, pero un cambio siempre es bueno"- le sonrió optimista –"Me gustaría que siguieras tu en tu lugar, pero ya tengo demasiados problemas con mi padre como para tener otro mas"- suspiró despegándose de la baranda –"De todas formas no estaremos viendo, el castillo no es tan grande"- puso sus manos en su nuca y se alejo por uno de los sentidos del pasillo

-"Kurama"- susurró la chica observando los jardines que se podían ver por aquel balcón encontrándose con Hiei abajo, ella lo miraba a los ojos igual que el a ella, era una mirada furiosa la de ella y la de el molesta y a la ves penetrante, la cual hizo que se alejara pronto de ese lugar –"Con que la cuesta de sol"- dijo con una idea que apenas si y se formulaba en la cabeza de la vengativa chica

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿No te molesta que me siente, verdad?"- preguntó un voz femenina tras Kurama

-"Adelante"- respondió Kurama sentando en un sillón del living mirando atentamente un cuadro en la pared

-"¿Tu padre esta acompañado por tu madre en ese cuadro?"- pregunto curiosa la chica

-"Si, ella era mi madre"- respondió quitando la vista del cuadro y observándola a ella –"Si vienes hablar de Aoi, es un caso perdido, Yukina"- advirtió Kurama

-"¿Por qué perdido?"- pregunto curiosa –"¿Ya no quieres a Aoi?"-

-"Creo que nunca la quise"- respondió con sinceridad

-"¿Qué hace la diferencia entonces?"- dijo consternada

-"Que en ese tiempo yo no sentía nada por nadie, pero ahora no lo se, no se que me pasa"- agacho la cabeza –"No puedo ver a Aoi mas que por una amiga"-

-"¿Se puede saber quien es la afortunada?"- levanto la cabeza de Kurama para que le mirara a los ojos

-"¿Afortunada?"- repitió varias veces esta palabra –"Afortunada"- repitió por última ves

-"Yo no veo que tengas muchos amigos o amigas"- comentó Yukina

-"Si, tienes razón, me hiciste ver algo sumamente importante, ¿Podemos continuar luego esta charla?"- rogó Kurama algo inquieto

-"Adelante"- lo miró feliz al ver a Kurama sonriendo sinceramente –"Luego seguimos"- dijo mientras Kurama se marchaba a toda prisa –"Espero que esto ayude a Aoi"-

-"¿Dónde estas cuando se te necesita Hiei?"- caminaba a toda prisa Kurama buscando al Hiei por cada rincón del castillo

-"Que bueno que lo encuentro"- dijo Botan atravesándose en el camino de Kurama

-"¿Has visto a Hiei?"- pregunto Kurama rápidamente

-"Después de verlo en los jardines no lo he visto"- lo miró extrañado –"¿Para que lo necesita?"-

-"Olvídalo"- centro su atención en ella –"¿Qué quieres esta ves?"- dijo mientras Botan lo tiraba a un lado del pasillo

-"Es que yo..."- dijo nerviosa –"Como ya no soy su servidora personal, no me veo en la obligación de ocultar esto"- dijo rápidamente para no equivocarse en algo

-"¿Y que es eso?"- la miro intrigado

-"Yo... yo, he pasado tanto tiempo a su lado, cuidándolo"- tomó aire –"Que me encariñe mucho con ustedes"-

-"Yo también me encariñe mucho contigo Botan"-

-"Lo que pasa es que... lo que yo siento se que ustedes nunca lo sentirá... yo solo soy una humilde servidora..."-

-"Al grano"- la interrumpió

-"Yo le amo con todo mi corazón desde el primer día que lo vi, desde ese día mi vida tuvo un sentido y fue usted"- se sonrojo

-"¿Entendí mal verdad?"- dijo choqueado –"Dime que no es cierto"- la miró con pena

-"Lo siento"- se reverenció en señal de respeto –"Fui una tonta, no debí decir eso"- huyó a toda prisa por un pasillo

-"¿Qué otra cosa puede pasar este día?"- suspiró pesadamente

-"El día aún no termina"- aseguró Mukuro apareciendo por la espalda de Kurama

-"¿Se te perdió algo Mukuro?"- preguntó en un tono molesto

-"Si, Hiei"- dijo haciendo ver a Hiei como un objeto

-"El no esta por aquí"- miró a todas partes buscándolo

-"No es necesario que el este aquí para saber que el no se despega de ti ni un momento"-

-"No quiero otro pleito"-

-"No es un pleito, solo quiero conversar contigo, amigablemente"-

-"Dime"- la miró desconfiado

-"¿Por qué no te vas a casar con Aoi? ¿Si ya no estas molesto con ella?"- sonrió ante la pregunta que ella mismo lanzó

-"No hay una razón"-

-"Yo creo que si, y tiene nombre y apellido"- dijo sabiendo que Kurama sabia la respuesta –"¿O me equivoco?"-

-"Creo que te equivocas"-

-"¿No se llama Hiei Jaganshi la razón?"-

-"No entiendo a donde quieres llegar"- la miró desafiante

-"Pongámoslo de esta forma, la chica esa la que estaba contigo hace un rato, ella sabe todo sobre ti. Verdad?"- hizo una pausa

-"Así es"- asintió

-"Bien, cuando nosotros llegamos, ella miraba con odio a Aoi por ser tu prometida"- miró a Kurama, el cual asintió –"Eso quería decir claramente que ella sentía algo por ti"- recibió otra afirmación –"Cosa que pudiste comprobar ahora no?"- Kurama solo suspiró –"Como decía, ahora no es a Aoi a quien mira así, si no que es a Hiei, a mi Hiei"- dijo en un tono grave –"Ella sabe hasta mas que tu, ella debe presentir que el corazón tuyo tiene dueño y supo inmediatamente de quien es"-

-"No digas tonteras"- trató de irse del lugar pero ella le tapo el paso

-"Hiei es mío, y te advierto que no te lo entregare fácilmente"- le susurró al oído y luego lo dejo marcharse

_**Caballerizas...**_

-"¿Les agrado el paseo?"- preguntó Tora a los reyes de Yume y a Hiei

-"Los caballos están muy bien y el paseo estuvo increíble"- dijo Keiichi mientras que Hoshi asentía

-"¿Te gusto Hiei?"- pregunto Tora

-"No estuvo mal"- se bajo de su caballo y le entregó las riendas a Joshua quien los esperaba para guardar los caballos

-"Miren a quien tenemos aquí"- dijo Keiichi refiriéndose a Kurama que se acercaba a toda prisa a las caballerizas

-"Me imagine que estarían de regreso a esta hora"- dijo agitado Kurama ves con ellos –"No pensé que irías con ellos Hiei, te busque por todos lados"-

-"¿Para que querías hablar con mi hijo?"- pregunto Hoshi poniéndose tras Hiei –"Con quien debes hablar es con Aoi"- lo miró severamente

-"¿Qué querías Kurama?"- preguntó Hiei ignorando a su madre

-"¿Podemos hablar a solas?"- rogó mirando a Keiichi y a Hoshi que se negaban a eso, con solo verles la cara se notaba

-"Claro"- lo tomó del brazo sin mirar a sus papas, con verle la cara a Kurama sabía cual era la expresión de sus padres –"¿Qué pasa ahora?"- pregunto soltándolo del brazo una ves fuera del alcance de los reyes

-"Tenía unas cuantas dudas... pero creo que ahora tengo muchas mas"-

-"Dime, yo te contestare todo lo que sepa"- lo miró curioso

-"¿Tu quieres que yo me case con tu hermana?"- trago saliva, tenía miedo de la respuesta que recibiría

-"No"- contestó sin pensar

-"¿No?"- repitió impresionado -"¿Por qué no?"-

-"Por que no serían felices, quizá mi hermana te quiera mucho, pero si el sentimiento no es mutuo, un matrimonio no los llevaría a nada"-

-"¿Es como tu y Mukuro?"- preguntó como ejemplo

-"No, tu no odias a mi hermana, yo si a Mukuro"- rió al decir eso

-"Lo había olvidado"- correspondió la sonrisa

-"¿Por qué me preguntabas eso?"- se puso serio otra ves

-"No lo se, cosas que se me metieron en la cabeza"- miro al cielo

-"¿Así por arte de magia o alguien ayudo?"- pregunto –"¿Mukuro no te a estado molestando verdad?"-

-"Un poco"- lo miró seriamente –"Hasta me amenazo"- le sonrió al recordar eso

-"¿Qué te dijo?"- lo miró extrañado por la actitud del chico

-"Me dijo..."- lo dudo un momento –"Me advirtió que tu eras de ella y que..."- rió –"No te entregaría fácilmente"- los dos rieron ante esto

-"Esta loca"- negó con la cabeza –"A mi también me ha insinuado cosas, así como que no me será fácil huir de ella y un montón de porquería"- miró atrás viendo que venían sus padres

-"¿Me acompañas?"- pidió Kurama haciéndolo voltear hacia delante de nuevo

-"Como quieras"- se encaminaron dentro del castillo –"¿A dónde vamos?"-

-"Solo quiero estar cerca de ti, no a sido un buen día y cuando tu estas cerca mío ningún problema se me acerca"- dijo refiriéndose a Botan y a Mukuro, las cuales no se atreverían hacer lo que han hecho en el transcurso del día frente a Hiei

-"Kurama, Kurama"- alardeaba Aoi en la entrada del castillo esperando al chico sin notar la presencia de su hermano –"Cada ves que te veo Kurama estas acompañado"- miró a su hermano

-"Aoi"- dijo Hiei en tono molesto –"No digas tonteras"-

-"Déjala"- dijo Kurama mirándola inexpresivo –"Yo no estoy atado a ti Aoi, no tengo por que estar pidiéndote permiso para estar con alguien, menos con tu hermano"-

-"Mi hermano te puede dar muchas sorpresa Kurama"- se retiro indignada

-"Como cambia la gente"- dijo Kurama respirando profundo –"Mejor me voy a mi habitación, a sido mucho por hoy"-

-"Kurama"- lo tomo de la mano –"Ten cuidado"- dijo sintiendo una electricidad, al igual que Kurama, era la misma sensación que sintieron ambos cuando se conocieron

-"¿Quieres acompañarme?"- le sonrió Kurama –"Quizá me salga Mukuro"- se burlo

-"Solo hasta la puerta de tu habitación"- lo siguió escaleras arriba, donde se encontraban las habitaciones

-"Como quieras"- dijo mirando al piso

-"Parece que me voy a volver tu guarda espaldas"- dijo viendo a Mukuro entre las sombras, ellos ya casi llegaban a su destino –"Solo ya no puedes andar"- le tomó la mano en la puerta de la habitación –"¿Vas a bajara cenar mas tarde?"-

-"No, creo que no, no bastara con un guarda espaldas para no sentirme incomodo en la cena"- se soltó de Hiei –"Le diré a Mary que me traiga algo"-

-"¿Te cambiaron la escriba?"- dijo complacido –"Ya estaba bueno"-

-"Ella... por la tarde me dijo que me quería"- dijo preocupado

-"No hagas caso, cualquiera puede decir eso"-

-"¿Enserio?"- lo miró extrañado

-"Claro"- lo miró desafiante, Kurama le había demostrado que se había percatado de la presencia de Mukuro –"Te quiero Kurama"- le guiño un ojo, Hiei justo le daba la espalda a la espía

-"Yo también"- se acerca a Hiei para abrazarlo, pero este toma con sus dos manos la cara del chico y posa sus labios sobre los de Kurama

-"A ella le falto eso"- lo soltó alejándose de el –"Nos vemos mas tarde"- le sonrió por última ves antes de voltearse y encaminarse por donde se encontraba Mukuro –"Tu y yo hablaremos"- tomo a Mukuro del codo y la jalo fuerte sin esperanzas de soltarse

-"Oye, suéltame"- se quejo esta

-"¿Qué demonios hacías allí esperando a Kurama?"- la miró molesta

-"Lo besaste"- estrechó sus ojos –"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"-

-"Ambos sabíamos que estas tu allí, lo hicimos para que te enfadaras"-

-"No estaba en los planes de Kurama besarte"- dijo enojadísima

-"¿Y?"- la miró desafiante

-"Para ti eso fue mas que una actuación"-

-"¿Y si lo fuera así que?"- la miró de la misma forma

-"Admite que te gusta es maldito"- lo golpeo en el pecho

-"No me pegues, por que no te conviene"- le tomó ambas manos –"¿Quieres saber algo?"-

-"¿Qué?"- lo miró desconfiada

-"Estoy enamorado de Kurama, lo quise desde el momento en que lo vi por primera ves y tu ni nadie podrán hacer nada para evitar que Kurama y yo estemos juntos"- la soltó dejándola sola en medio del pasillo

-"Esto no se quedara así"- comenzó a llorar –"Me las vas a pagar Kurama, lo juro"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿De verdad lo hizo por que Mukuro estaba allí?"- se pregunto Kurama tocándose los labios –"Fue tan dulce"- se recostó en su cama –"Es como enviciador, una ves que lo pruebas, quieres mas"- cerro sus ojos para tratar de dormirse, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza al heredero de Yume ni su dulce beso

**CONTINUARA….**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Bien... lo prometido es deuda... aquí esta otro capitulo mas de Amor Prófugo, espero les guste, próximamente publicare capítulos de los otros fic, tengan un poco de paciencia a esta pobre niña que las tiene todas, me gustaría responder reviews, pero siempre me da por escribir este fic taradísimo y ya me dieron las dos de la mañana, así que para la próxima será, espero sus reviews plis! Prometo responderlos esta ves n.n

Ja ne!

**Saku-KyH**

_**Todos los derechos reservados xD**_


	5. Decisiones

_Konnichiwa! u.ú... se lo que deben estar pensando al verme de nuevo con este fic... pero tenía ganas de escribir este, estoy ansiosa por ver de que soy capaz... muajajajajaja... xD... Bueno empecemos de una ves... y si no es de su agrado el capitulo, discúlpenme de ante mano_

_Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a una amiguis mía, a una ninia muy simpática que se hizo fanáticas de mis fic n.n se llama... Hitomi Chizu _

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Amor Prófugo**

**Capitulo 5**

"**Decisiones"**

-"Adelante"- dijo el príncipe de Kaze, desde el interior de su habitación –"¿Qué necesitas Mukuro tan temprano?"-

-"Solo pasaba por aquí"- decía sin moverse de la puerta

-"¿Y por que no seguiste de largo?"- dijo pesadamente

-"Quería recordarle algo"- lo miró fijamente

-"Te escucho, aunque te advierto que es bastante temprano como para andar paliando"- suspiró, sabía que no sería un día difícil

-"No, es solo una palabrita"- tomó aire –"Vi lo que hicieron anoche y si yo quisiera podría decírselo todo a los reyes y creo que se verían en grandes apuros"-

-"¿Viste que?"- la miró extrañado

-"El beso"- lo miró con indignación

-"Mukuro, Mukuro"- se levanto de la cama –"Solo piensa, no lo hubiéramos hecho si hubieran riesgos, es tu palabra contra la mía y la de Hiei"-

-"No diga tonteras"- dije fuertemente –"Usted debe casarse con la señorita Aoi o yo le diré a su padre"-

-"Por favor Mukuro, no es necesario que me amenaces, yo estoy decidido a casarme con Aoi"- dijo no muy convencido de lo último –"Hace un rato paso por aquí mi papá y le dije que si me casaría con Aoi, que solo estaba confundido, pero ahora si estaba seguro de casarme con ella"-

-"Que lindo, que bueno que por fin te dieras cuenta que estas enamorado de Aoi"- sonrió abriendo la puerta –"Adiós"- dijo mientras Kurama lleno de impotencia solo la miraba con odio

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Hiei... Hiei"- entró Aoi toda alborotada a la pieza de Hiei, el cual terminaba de acomodarse su chaqueta

-"¿Qué son esos gritos Aoi?"- la miró sorprendido

-"Me paso lo mas lindo que me podría pasar"- lo abrazo –"Kurama dijo que se iba a casar conmigo"-

-"Que bien por ti Aoi"- le sonrió a medias –"Me alegro mucho"- se soltó de Aoi

-"No te ves muy contento"- se cruzó de brazos

-"Aoi"- poso su mano en el hombro de la chica –"Quiero que pienses muy bien lo que haces, aun tienes tiempo para arrepentirte, no quiero que seas feliz junto a alguien que no te quiere"-

-"El si me quiere, solo estaba confundido"- lo miró enojada

-"Pues cásate"- se encogió de brazos

-"Claro que lo haré, pensé que me ibas a apoyar por que era tu hermana"- dijo Aoi

-"Entiende que no voy apoyar cada estupidez que se te ocurra"- le grito mientras se alejaba de ella y se acercaba a la puerta

-"Hiei"- lo llamo antes que se fuera –"Yo lo quiero de verdad"- dijo tristemente, pero Hiei no le respondió, solo salió azotando la puerta –"Te voy a demostrar que el me quiere también"-

-"¡Ohhh! Hiei, que bueno que te encuentro"- sonrió abrazando al chico

-"¿Qué quieres?"- se soltó de ella

-"Soy tu prometida, no tengo por que tener una razón para estar cerca de ti"- le dio un beso en la mejilla –"Ahora que tu Kurama se casa, debes estar muy triste"-

-"Créeme que me da lo mismo"- la miró

-"Pues no puedo"- le sonrió –"Bueno tengo unas cosas pendientes"- lo besó (N/A: Guacala! . )

-"..."- suspiró y vio como se alejaba su terrible futuro

**Despacho...**

-"No sabes cuan contenta me tiene tu decisión Kurama-Kun"- dijo Aoi aferrándose al brazo de este

-"A mi me tienes igual que a mi hija"- dijo Hoshi desde el sillón

-"Gracias por darme otra oportunidad"- suspiró Kurama

-"No la desaproveches Kurama"- dijo Keiichi con una pipa en la mano

-"Lo mismo opino yo"- entró Hiei después de escuchar las palabras de su padre –"Aunque... ¿Me gustaría saber que fue lo que te hizo decidir por Aoi?"-

-"Simplemente lo pensé mejor"- dijo inexpresivo –"Y como ya hablamos a lo que veníamos, me retiro, tengo unos asuntos pendientes"- dijo Kurama haciendo una reverencia

-"Esta ves llegaste lejos papá"- dijo Kurama caminando a paso lento hasta los jardines –"No soporto esto"- salió del castillo y se tiro al pasto, lejos del camino del jardín, para que nadie le viera –"No quiero casarme"- cerró sus ojos fuertemente

-"¿Y para que lo haces entonces?"- preguntó Hiei parado al frente de el

-"¿Cómo lo hiciste para salir?"- lo miro sorprendido

-"A diferencia de ti, a mi no me interesa lo que diga la gente, y menos mis papas"- se sentó junto a el –"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de decisión?"-

-"Me aburrí de las presiones, las charlas de mi papá las molestias de Mukuro y Botan y sobre todo las miras de odio de tus padres"-

-"No tienes para que hacerles caso, te vas a sentir peor casándote con alguien que no quieres, ¿Para que terminar el sufrimiento ahora si después que te cases vas a sufrir para siempre?"- lo miró con cariño –"Además no quiero que hagas sufrir a mi hermana, ella insiste en que la quieres y yo se que no es verdad, por algo no te quieres casar con ella"-

-"No se que decirte Hiei"- levantó medio cuerpo para quedar sentado al igual que Hiei –"Enserio no se"- abrazo a Hiei

-"Kurama"- dijo sorprendido por el acto, pero no se soltó, si no que lo correspondió –"Si tu nunca quisiste a mi hermana, ¿Por que ahora si te afecta casarte con ella y antes no?"-

-"Yo..."- levando tu cara –"Tu tienes la culpa"- rió

-"¿Yo? ¿Y por que?"- lo miró confundido

-"Olvídalo"- apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Hiei

-"Claro que no lo olvido"- tomo la cara de Kurama con ambas manos y se quedo observando por unos minutos –"Eres tan lindo"- dijo haciendo sonrojar a Kurama

-"Hiei"- lo miró

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto antes de que Kurama depositar un beso en los labios de Hiei

-"Lo siento"- se alejo de Hiei

-"No te disculpes"- se acercó a Kurama de nuevo y ahora fue el quien beso a Kurama

-"Nos vamos a meter en problemas"- trato de zafarse

-"Claro que no"- le dio un beso en la mejilla –"Además estoy aquí para protegerte"- le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse de el

-"Lastima que esto paso después que aceptara casarme con tu hermana"- agacho la cabeza triste

-"De eso me encargo yo"- levanto la cabeza –"Pero hasta entonces no quiero verte triste"-

-"Es un trato"- le sonrió levantándose del pasto –"Nos vemos"- dijo dejándolo allí atrapado en una enorme felicidad a Hiei

**Por la tarde...**

-"¿Me mando a llamar Joven?"- pregunto Mary desde el marco de la puerta que daba al living

-"Si, quería pedirte un favor"- dijo sonriente

-"Me alegro mucho que este tan contento"- sonrió –"¿Debe ser por su matrimonio con la señorita Aoi, verdad?"

-"Claro, claro"- dijo borrándose la sonrisa de su rostro

-"Lo siento"- dijo al notar la cara de Kurama –"¿Para que me necesita?"-

-"Quiero que le diga a Botan que por la noche la espero en el invernadero"-

-"¿Esta seguro?"- dijo sorprendida

-"Claro"- suspiró –"También quiero que mi cena la lleves a mi pieza, no tengo deseos de comer con los demás"-

-"¿Por qué no quieres comer con nosotras?"- preguntó Aoi al lado de Mary

-"Eso es todo"- dijo Kurama mirando a Mary, la cual se retiro rápidamente

-"¿Pasa algo Kurama?"- se acerco Aoi seguida de Yukina

-"No pasa nada"- le sonrió –"Es solo que tengo ganas de estar solo"-

-"A... Bien, no es muy largo lo que te quiero decir"- lo abrazo por el cuello

-"Dime, te escucho"- dijo al nervioso

-"Yukina y yo estuvimos pensando"- se soltó de el y se acerco a su amiga –"Que no hemos elegido fecha para nuestro matrimonio"- puso ambas manos empuñadas bajo su mentón

-"¿Propones que la pongamos ahora?"- la miró asustado

-"Por supuesto" le sonrió ampliamente –"Ojalá fuera lo antes posible"-

-"A mi me gustaría que pasara un tiempo, digo para poder estar seguro cada uno de lo que hace, ¿Me entiendes?"-

-"No"- lo miró decepcionada –"¿De nuevo no te quieres casar conmigo?"-

-"No es ese el punto, es solo que ya tuvimos un quiebre antes de casarnos, que nos esperara en el futuro"- se levantó de su asiento, esto sería difícil –"Yo si me quiero casar, es solo que quiero tiempo para conocer a la gran mujer con la que voy a compartir el resto de mi vida"- la abrazo por atrás cariñosamente

-"¿Interrumpo algo?"- entró Hiei inoportunamente

-"Hiei"- dijo Kurama soltando a Aoi rápidamente

-"Hermano"- dijo Aoi contenta sin notar el acto de Kurama –"Kurama y yo veíamos la fecha para casarnos"- corrió hasta Hiei

-"Bonita la forma"- dijo mirando de reojo a Kurama

-"Hiei"- sonrió –"Aunque Kurama piensa que debemos tomar un poco de tiempo"-

-"¿Para que?"- la miró molesto, pero no con ella, si no con Kurama

-"Por que no quiere que un quiebre como el que tuvimos vuelva a ponerse en nuestro camino"-

-"Ustedes eligen eso"- se encogió de brazos –"No venía a espiarlo, venia avisarles que deben ir al comedor, la cena esta lista"-

-"Bien"- dijo Aoi mirando a Kurama –"Nos vemos después de la cena"-

-"Adiós"- dijo Yukina

-"¿No cenaras?"- pregunto Hiei después que las chicas partieran al comedor

-"Cenare en mi habitación"- dijo Kurama cogiendo su libro

-"¿No necesitas compañía?"- le sonrió acercándose a el

-"¿No crees que sería muy obvio?"- preguntó Kurama a unos pasos de Hiei

-"¿Crees que eso es problema para mi?"- lo abrazó por la cintura

-"No, claro que no, pero aún no pueden saber esto, tengo que terminar algunas cosa antes, acabo de decirle que me voy a casar a Aoi, ¿Qué pensaría si me ve con su hermano?"- lo miró esperando una respuesta

-"Pensaría que no la quieres y que me quieres a mi"- lo besó

-"Baka"- rió –"Tu lo haces ver todo tan fácil"-

-"Yo solo hago las cosa, no pienso en las consecuencia como tu"- lo besó otra ves

-"Bueno, vete al comedor"- se soltó –"Te deben estar esperando"- lo empujo para que se fuera al comedor

-"¿Te veo después?"- trato de mirara a Kurama

-"No lo creo, tengo algo que hacer"- dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación, Hiei se fue al comedor sin pedir ninguna explicación más

**Invernadero...**

-"Kurama"- sonrió Botan al verlo entrar

-"Hola"- la miro seriamente –"Llego el momento de terminar lo que empezaste"-

-"No, por favor no"- agacho la cabeza con pena –"No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo, no sabe lo horrible que es no ser correspondida"-

-"Tienes razón, nunca lo sabré, me enamore de alguien que si me quiere"-

-"¿El Joven Hiei verdad?"- preguntó recibiendo un si de Kurama –"Me alegro que no allá tenido que sentir este dolor"-

-"Hay muchos hombres más... y uno de ellos es el que te hará feliz"- puso ambas manos en sus hombros

-"Lo sé"- sonrió –"No tiene por que preocuparse joven, yo estaré bien"-

-"¿Segura?"-

-"Claro, yo soy feliz viéndolo a usted feliz"- acarició la mejilla del chico –"Yo le ayudare en todo lo que quiera para que pueda ser feliz con el joven Hiei"-

-"Gracias Botan, lo que mas necesitare es ayuda"- suspiró –"Ayer le dije a mi papa y a los Padres de Aoi que me casaba con ella"-

-"Por Dios Joven"- dijo aterrada –"¿Por qué hizo eso?"-

-"No lo se, te juro que no lo se"-

-"Yo puedo ayudarlo, no se preocupe"- le sonrió –"Aunque tendrá que sacrificar un poco de su carácter amable y otras cosas, hay que hacer que ella lo odie"-

-"No creo que sea tan difícil"-

-"Claro que no, pero será difícil que sus padres acepten otro quebré y mas aún que acepten lo de usted con Hiei"-

-"Yo no me pienso quedar aquí esperando que mi Padre acepte, claro que no"- dijo pensativo –"Gracias Botan"- la miró –"Ahora debemos volver al castillo, deben estar preguntando por nosotros"-

-"Claro"- dijo saliendo del invernadero –"Le deseo mucha suerte"- dijo Botan mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo

-"Gracias Botan"- abrió la puerta de la cocina para que Botan pudiera entrar y luego el

-"Botan"- dijo dando un gran suspiro –"El rey Tora te necesita niña"- dijo la servidora, era de una edad avanzada, pero casi no se notaba, tenía un buen físico y se veía fuerte –"Y a usted príncipe de Kaze, le recomiendo que no confunda mas a la pobre niña"-

-"Pierda cuidado Sora, que ya se aclaro todo"-

-"Me alegro"- hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió a lo suyo

-"¿Qué mas queda por hacer?"- se llevo una mano a su mentón –"Creo que nada"- suspiró aliviado –"Lo demás se irá dando con el tiempo"-

-"Buenas noches"- dijo una voz tras Kurama, el cual estaba a unos pasos de su pieza –"¿Ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer?"- preguntó mientras Kurama se volteaba

-"¿Tu trabajo es saber lo que yo hago las veinticuatro horas del día?"- preguntó divertido

-"Podría ser"- lo pensó un momento

-"Que bueno que los encuentro juntos"- dijo inoportunamente Aoi

-"Hermana"- dijo sorprendido Hiei

-"Aoi"- ambos se alejaron unos centímetros

-"¿Por qué están tan nerviosos?"- se acercó a Kurama para abrazarlo

-"No estoy nervioso"- dijo Hiei metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos

-"¿Por qué nos querías encontrar juntos?"- preguntó Kurama

-"Se me ocurrió otra genial idea"- miro a Kurama –"No se que te parezca a ti cariño, pero yo la encuentro genial tomando encuentra que tu y Hiei se han vuelto muy buenos amigos"-

-"Dímela"- pidió Kurama

-"Que Hiei sea nuestro padrino de bodas"- sonrió juntando sus manos

-"¿Qué yo que?"- preguntó sorprendido este

-"Es una buena idea"- dijo Kurama sonriendo

-"Yo..."- tartamudeó

-"No es necesario que respondas ahora, piénsalo"- dijo feliz la chica –"Mi mamá me dijo que quería hablar conmigo así que me voy, los dejo para que sigan platicando"- beso a Kurama y le sonrió a Hiei antes de marcharse

-"¿Por qué no le dijiste que si?"- preguntó Kurama abriendo la puerta de su pieza para que entraran

-"Claro"- dijo en un tono molesto –"Si nuestros planes no resultan a tu manera, será difícil hacerlo a mi modo y yo no seré parte de la estupidez mas grande que se te pudo ocurrir en tu vida, casarte con mi hermana"- le grito

-"No hables tan fuerte, la pieza continua es la de mi padre, te puede escuchar"- rogó Kurama

-"No quiero que llegue ese día de la forma como se ve que será, no quiero que te cases con ella, no te voy a dejar casarte con mi hermana"- le advirtió saliendo de la pieza

-"Mañoso"- se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en sus cama

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Mi querida Belldandy"- susurró Tora sentado a los pies de su cama con una retrato de su esposa en las manos –"Se que no querrías esto para tu hijo, pero créeme que no hay alternativa"- abrazo el cuadro –"Es lo mas lindo que tu me diste mientras estuviste a mi lado y mira lo que le hago"- dejo caer una lagrima –"Te necesito tanto cariño, tanto o mas que tu propio hijo"- dejo a un lado el cuadro –"¿Por qué tuviste que irte de mi lado? No logro entenderlo hasta el día de hoy"- dijo con desesperación –"Vuelve amor mío, vuelve"-

**Al otro día...**

-"Kurama, Kurama"- zamarreó Hiei fuertemente a Kurama para que despertara –"Kurama"- le grito muy fuerte

-"¿Hiei?"- abrió a medias los ojos –"¿Qué pasa?"- se restregó los ojos

-"Es tu padre Kurama"- agacho la cabeza

-"¿Qué le paso a mi papá?"-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

_Wiii! Por fin termine otro capitulo de mi lindo fic... n-n habrán notado que solo he publicado capítulos de este –En su gran mayoría- La razón es que estoy escribiendo otro fic, pienso publicarlo seguido de este, se llama La Muerte... espero lo lean... Bueno volvamos a este capitulo, pensé que sería mas triste pero no se hacer sufrir a Kurama ni a Hiei –Mentira xD siempre lo hago- Bueno espero ya sepan que se viene el próximo capitulo, si no lo saben esperando, Bueno, esta ves contestare Reviews -... Ya se los debía cierto n.nU..._

_Reviews..._

_Keru-Chan-Kitsunne: Hola, gracias por tu reviews, espero que me dejes mas n.n... y bueno, espero te allá gustado este capitulo, esta de lo mas kawaii... con los besitos ne? XD.. miles de gracias por tu reviews... Arigatou... Bye! Te cuidas mucho ninia_

_Last-lightangel: Konnichiwa! Como estas? Gracias por tu reviews, espero que sean mas n.n... lo hice mucho cariño este capitulo, espero que te gustara . ... si tienes alguna idea de cómo continuará dímelo n.n Ja ne!_

_Enitshadow: Bueno, creo que muchas respuestas de tus "lógicas" preguntas están aquí . , quizás no todas pero la mayoría, las que no te quedaran claras con este capitulo házmelo saber y te las resuelvo en el próximo capitulo, y hay otras que lamentablemente no sabrás hasta el final n.n Bueno gracias por tu tiempo y espero próximos reviews xD... bien, nos vemos cuídate un montón para que puedas seguir leyendo mis fics U_

_Hiyu Kitsune: Hola... Gracias por tu reviews, espero que este capitulo sirva para llenar lo muchos capítulos que quieres n-n... Trabajare duro, aunque en Febrero me tomare unas vacaciones de los fic, no es seguro, pero tal ves no escriba durante ese mes -Voy a ver si puedo estar sin escribir- Muchas gracias otra ves por el reviews y espero muchos mas plis! bye! cuídate mucho-_

_Hitomi Chizu: Hola amiguis... cuando me preguntaste si ya lo había subido, estaba escribiendo la respuesta de tu reviews . bueno, lo haré cortito para subirlo pronto, gracias por tu reviews y muchas gracias por tu ayuda, ahora me iré al fic nuevo, el cual tu tienes que leer -.¬... Bueno te dejo un beshote y gracias por todo tu apoyo.. Ja ne! Cuídate... espero te guste este capitulo y lo digo de todo corazón, lo hice pensando en ti _


	6. Adiós Papá

_Konnichiwa! u.ú... se lo que deben estar pensando al verme de nuevo con este fic... pero tenía ganas de escribir este, estoy ansiosa por ver de que soy capaz... muajajajajaja... xD... Bueno empecemos de una ves... y si no es de su agrado el capitulo, discúlpenme de ante mano_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Amor Prófugo**

**Capitulo 6**

"**Adiós papá"**

Era una mañana lluviosa, desde la madrugada que la lluvia se hacia notar, era un fenómeno extraño, ya que la primavera había llegado hace bastante tiempo atrás, pero llovía y bastante fuerte, la lluvia había sido una clara señal de que algo no andaba bien en el castillo, pero eso no se pudo comprobar hasta ya temprano en la mañana, cuando una servidora fue por el rey Tora...

-"Joven Kurama"- dijo Yusuke desde la entrada de la habitación de Tora

-"Déjame pasar"- dijo con seriedad, seguido de Hiei

-"Lo siento"- se inclinó en señal de respeto y se hizo a un lado para dejarle la entrada libre

-"Kurama"- dijo Hiei posando su mano en el hombro de Kurama

-"Estoy bien"- respiró profundo y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, adentro se encontraban los reyes de Yume y la servidora de Tora, el trío se veía muy triste y devastados y su angustia aumentó cuando Kurama entró

-"Kurama"- llamó la atención Keiichi –"Mi mas sentido pésame"-

-"..."- Kurama no le prestó atención, se acerco tímidamente a la cama de su padre, estaba rígido y muy pálido –"Papá"- se arrodillo frente a la cama tomando la mano de este –"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"- comenzó a derramar lagrimas sin control, se aferró tanto de la mano de su padre como si alguien tratara de alejarlo

El resto de los espectadores en la habitación guardaba silencio y trataban de ahogar el dolor que presentaba la muerte de Tora, y a la ves tenían que resistir a la tristeza de Kurama, cualquiera con un cuarto de corazón quisiera abrazarlo y decirle que todo esta bien, pero comprendían que el quería estar con su padre, no lo abandonaban, por que el aun sin agradecérselos le hacia feliz la compañía y la presencia en un momento tan importante

-"Kurama"- Hiei se arrodillo junto a Kurama –"Ya es casi medio día y entiendo que no quieras salir de aquí... pero no has comido nada y me preocupa"-

-"Hiei... vete por favor... vete"- las lagrimas que en algún momento fueron controladas caían sin permiso otra ves

-"No quiero dejarte solo"- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-"No hagas eso, mi padre no observa"- agacho la cabeza, ni el mismo podía creer lo que decía

-"Si no sales en un rato mas por tu propia cuenta, te sacare yo"- se levanto –"Tora necesita descansar y tu asumir tu nuevo rol, eres el nuevo rey de Kaze"- Kurama no respondió

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"Bueno días Kurama"- entró Aoi a la habitación del difunto Rey, traía un vestido negro, era un vestido simple pero hermoso

-"Hola Aoi"- se levanto de su silla para recibir a la chica, traía sus ropas comunes, solo tenían una diferencia, eran negras, y hacían un contraste espectacular con su cabellera y ojos de colores

-"Siento no haber estado presente ayer"- inclino la cabeza

-"No te preocupes, m entere por Hiei que no te sentías bien"- suspiró mirando a su padre

-"¿Cuándo son los funerales?"- se le acerco con serenidad

-"Hoy por la tarde"-

-"¿Tan pronto?"- preguntó sorprendida

-"No soporto verlo así"- se sentó nuevamente en su silla

-"¿Ya sabes que le causo la muerte?"- se sentó junto a el

-"Una sobredosis de pastillas, solía tener muchas en su habitación, tenía diversas enfermedades y tomo muchas de cada una y eso le causo el deceso"-

-"Kurama"- llamo Hiei desde atrás de los novios –"¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos?"-

-"Bien"- miro Aoi antes de levantarse –"¿Qué pasa Hiei?"- se paro frente al chico

-"Aquí no"- lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de la habitación, luego de unos pasos se detuvieron en un pasillo vació

-"¿Aquí esta bien?"- lo miro a los ojos, su mirada irradiaba una tristeza demasiado grande

-"Kurama..."- lo abrazo con mucha fuerza –"Quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo... si en algún momento me quieres a tu lado allí estaré, no me importa el que dirán, que se enteren todos que yo te quiero, pero es por eso mismo que quiero estar a tu lado, se que esto debe ser difícil para ti, siendo hijo único has perdido a toda tu familia, pero debes pensar que al verme a mi, estas viendo a tu futuro, un feliz futuro"- lo abrazo con mas fuerzas

-"Mucha gracias Hiei"- correspondió el abrazo –"Aunque... ahora que mi papa no esta..."- Hiei lo interrumpió con un tierno beso

-"Ahora que no esta, no te ves obligado a seguir con esa mentira del matrimonio"-

-"Te equivocas... yo quiero hacer lo que el quería hacer de mi"-

-"Ósea que te vas a casar con mi hermana después de todo"- lo soltó tristemente –"Creí que eras diferente Kurama"- metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta

-"Lo siento"-

-"Un lo siento no basta"- camino y camino hasta perderse de la vista de Kurama, quería voltearse a verlo, pero sabía que si lo hacia volvería a consolarlo y no quería eso

La tarde paso serenamente, el funeral fue silencioso y doloroso para Kurama y aún más no podía quitarse las palabras de Hiei... le dolieron mas que mil puñaladas en el corazón, el no quería casarse con Aoi, el de verdad se había enamorado de Hiei, tanto así que le dolía la indiferencia con que lo trato aquella tarde luego de haberle dicho que a su lado estaría, entendía que no podía esperar que el estuviera a su lado después de lo que le dijo al contrario tuvo que estar junto a Aoi y Hiei observando de lejos...

-"Joven Kurama"- lo abrazó con mucho cariño Botan –"Mi mas sentido pésame"-

-"Gracias Botan"- le devolvió el abrazo –"Me siento tan sereno junto a alguien que me aprecia tanto"-

-"¿Qué hay del joven Hiei?"- le susurró al oído

-"Todo acabo Botan... me caso de verdad"- termino el abrazo dejando a Botan muy consternada pero sin la posibilidad de mas preguntas, aun faltaba Mary y Joshua que le dieran el pésame a Kurama

-"Joven Kurama"- dijo Mary después de saludarlo y darle el pésame

-"¿Dime Mary?"- la contemplo unos minutos

-"Yo... pues... no quiero que piense que soy una intrusa o algo así, pero esta tarde mientras estaba en la habitación de su padre encontré esto, tenia su nombre y preferí guardarla que dejarla encima por que estoy consiente que hay gente en este palacio que busca su mal y tampoco quise entregársela antes del funeral"- estiró una carta que traía su nombre escrito con tinta de color

-"No tenías para que darme tantas explicaciones"- le agradeció Kurama –"Me gustaría leerla a solas"- miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar

-"¿Qué tal el invernadero? ¿Junto a su madre?"- estas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Kurama brillaran debido a las lagrimas que se aproximaban –"Vaya, yo lo cubriré"- lo empujo hacia el lugar

-"Gracias"- recorrió gran parte del jardín para poder toparse con el invernadero –"Veamos"- se sentó en el suelo apoyado de una vieja tabla que había en un rincón

Querido Kurama:

Mi mas querido regalo que me dio tu madre, en esta carta te explicare brevemente por que hice lo que hice hijo mío, simplemente por amor, yo nunca me pude olvidar de tu madre, la extrañaba mucho y lo peor de todo que me consideraba el hombre mas imbecil de esta tierra, tu siendo lo que yo más quería en mi vida te forzaba día a día hacer cosas que no querías dándote la tonta excusa de que era por tu bien, pues lo siento mucho, pero lograba aguantarlo, hasta que un día, no hace mucho te comprometí con alguien, y pude ver que no estabas contento, me acorde tanto de tu querida madre ese día, sufrí, sufrí mucho pero no quise hacértelo notar... paso el tiempo, cancelaste tu matrimonio, por una parte fui feliz, pero tu rostro no parecía estar convencido de lo que hacia, estabas confundido, por un lado muy visible, vi que forjabas una linda amistad con el hermano de tu prometida, y ahora en mis últimos minutos que quise dedicarte, quiero confesarte que el día que aceptaste casarte yo me sentí mal, tal ves fue eso lo que gatillo mi pistola, yo fui a buscarte para cenar... y me maraville tanto con lo que vi, creo que entenderás a lo que me refiero, tu y el hermano de Aoi, fui feliz esos segundos hasta que recordé que yo.. tu padre, el ser que se suponía mas te amaba, te estaba casando con la persona equivocada, por eso es el motivo de esta carta, pensé en un momento que querrías seguir con la boda como último deseo mío, pero no es así, quiero que seas feliz con quien tu de verdad amas, así como yo ame a tu madre y por favor no me guardes rencor por haberme ido de tu lado, pero siento que ya encontraste a alguien que te podrá cuidar mas que yo...

Cuídate hijo mío y nunca olvides esto

'Ama a quien ama todos los días como si fuera el último'

Que seas muy feliz y te estaré esperando aquí con tu madre para que volvamos a ser...

Una familia...

atte. Tora... tu Padre

-"¿Qué hice?"- respiró profundo para calmarse, pero las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control –"Papá.. no, no puede ser"- soltó la carta de sus manos –"Se fue por mi culpa"- apoyo su cabeza en sus rodillas, cubriéndola con los brazos

-"¿Tan malo era lo que decía la carta?"- preguntó una voz desde la entrada

-"Se fue por mi culpa"- levanto la cabeza encontrándose con la cara de Hiei a centímetros, había sido rápido al moverse –"Pero me pidió algo"-

-"¿Qué cosa?"- miro la carta en el suelo

-"¿De verdad quieres saber?"- le sonrió –"¿Ya no estas molesto conmigo por lo tonto que fui hace un rato"-

-"Eso es lo malo de estar enamorado"- doblo la cabeza –"No me puedo enojar, solo ver tus ojos me hace quererte mas"- lo abrazo

-"Me pidió que fuera feliz contigo"-

-"¿Específicamente conmigo o con la persona que de verdad amas?"-

-"Contigo tonto, mi papa no vio ayer en el comedor"-

-"Rayos"- agacho la cabeza –"Tendremos que tener mas cuidado"- se levanto y ayudo a Kurama para que lo hiciera también –"¿Te sientes mejor?"-

-"Si"- tomo la carta –"Tengo un pedacito de ambos"- lo abrazo con mucha fuerza

-"Oye"- se separo de el –"Es cierto, yo no venia a esto"- recordó

-"¿De que hablas?"-

-"Botan me pidió que viniera avisarte que había llegado parte de tu familia lejana"-

-"A la hora que me lo dices"- lo miro con seriedad –"Además... ¿Por qué no vino Botan?"- puso su mano en su mentón

-"No seas tonto"- lo saco del invernadero, era obvia la razón –"Dime... ¿A quienes les informaste sobre lo sucedido?"-

-"Al único hermano que tenía mi papa, su nombre es Yomi"- miraba el minuciosamente el piso mientras caminaban

-"¿Vienen solo?"- levanto la cabeza de Kurama

-"Tiene un hijo, su esposa murió hace año, al igual que mi padre"- pensó un momento –"Olvide a Koenma... también le mande un comunicado"-

-"Ya veo"- le tomo la mano para que se detuviera un momento –"Kurama... como te dije en la mañana, no quiero que estemos escondidos, voy hablar con Hoshi y Keiichi y hasta con Aoi, yo mismo"-

-"Yo tengo que hacer eso, no tu"- trato de andar –"Ahora suéltame"-

-"No quiero"- le sonrió pícaramente acercándose peligrosamente

-"Hiei... puede venir alguien, estamos cerca del castillo"- dijo sin que Hiei le prestara mucha atención –"Suéltame"-

-"Dame un beso"- lo abrazo trato de besar a este pero se corrió –"Vamos, solo uno"- rogó besando el cuello de Kurama

-"Me voy a enojar y eso lo lamentaras para siempre"- advirtió haciendo que Hiei lo soltara –"Vamos"- ahora fue Kurama quien lo tomo para que le siguiera hasta los invitados

-"Con esa cara no creerán que se tu murió tu papá"- lo detuvo

-"¿Prefieres que este triste?"-

-"No, olvida lo que dije"- se soltó de Kurama para que este fuese solo a recibir a sus visitas mientras el solo observaba de lejos como era costumbre

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"Buenos días bello durmiente"- dijo una voz femenina

-"¿Qué hora es?"- preguntó Kurama tapándose con las sabanas

-"Es la hora que te despiertes"- lo destapo y le beso la frente –"Vamos, abre los ojos"-

-"Ya, desperté"- abrió lentamente los ojos

-"¿Pasaste buena noche?"- se acurrucó junto a el

-"Si, gracias"- trato de alejarse, pero lo tenía bien firme –"¿Por qué siempre te me arrancas, si eres mi novio?"- lo beso

-"Aoi"- dijo Hiei entrando a la pieza –"Tu no puedes estar sola aquí"- observo desconfiado a Kurama –"Sal de allí"- ordeno de lejos

-"Pero hermano"- se levanto enojada –"Kurama no me hará nada malo"-

-"Ustedes no pueden estar juntos hasta después de l boda, o sea en mucho tiempo mas"- le sonrió haciéndola irse enfadada

-"Que malo eres"- dijo Kurama estirándose

-"¿Cómo amaneciste?"- pregunto sin moverse un centímetro

-"Ella me despertó, ¿Qué crees tu?"- rió –"Hubiera preferido que tu lo hicieras"-

-"Ayer no hubieras dicho lo mismo"- se refirió a cuando venían de vuelta del invernadero

-"Lo siento, imagínate hubiera aparecido Yomi"- se levanto de la cama

-"No te acerques, ¿Cómo sabes que no entra?"-

-"Fácil"- sonrió y fue corriendo hasta la puerta –"El seguro lo arregla"- aseguró la puerta

-"Kurama, no hagas eso"-

-"¿Hacer que?"- lo abrazo –"Quiero mostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, como me lo pidió mi papá"- lo beso con mucha pasión –"Nunca creí sentir esto por alguien"- lo volvió a besar

-"No creo que tu papá quisiera esto"- se dejo llevar por Kurama

-"Yo quiero tomarlo así"- empujo a Hiei hasta su cama

-"¿Si alguien quiere entrar?"- miro la puerta

-"Tendrá que golpear"- se subió arriba de Hiei –"Y yo no le abriré, y tu no estarás en condiciones de hacerlo"- acarició la cara de Hiei con suma ternura

-"¿Piensas hacerle esto a mi hermana?"- rió ante la pregunta

-"Es a ti a quien amo, además deberías preocuparte por ti y no por Aoi"- beso el cuello de Hiei

-"Creo que no es el mejor lugar ni el mejor momento"- trato de salir de las garras de Kurama

-"¿De que hablas?"- mordisqueo la oreja de Hiei –"¿Estas nervioso?"-

-"No es eso, no quiero hacerlo contigo ahora"- corrió a Kurama de su lado –"Pero no es por que no te quiero mi amor"- lo abrazo –"Es solo que cuando estemos juntos, será mas especial y no tendrá por que ser a espaldas de los demás... con el miedo que alguien pueda molestarnos"-

-"Bien"- suspiró Kurama –"Creo que es lo mejor"- se levanto de la cama

-"¿Ya paso la pena de tu papá?"- preguntó mientras que Kurama se desvanecía en tristeza, se le veía tan feliz hace un momento –"Creo que no debí tocar el tema"- sentó a Kurama en la cama y el se levanto agachándose frente a el, se apoyo en sus rodillas –"Tienes que estar tranquilo"-

-"Tengo tantos lindos recuerdos de el"- respiró hondo

-"Esos recuerdos son tuyos, tienes que guardarlos como si fueran los mas preciado para ti, y no vivas de ellos, eso es lo que hace que te de pena cuando vienen a tu mente, son recuerdos y cuando vienen a ti, tienes que estar feliz"-

-"Es difícil cuando recuerdas a alguien que estuvo junto a ti y ya no lo estará mas"- abrazó a Hiei en un mar de llanto –"Has que se vaya esta pena"-

-"Si yo pudiera hacer que estuvieras feliz iría por tu mama y papá hasta el cielo si fuera necesario, pero soy un simple mortal y no puedo hacer mas"- acarició la espalda de este

-"¿Kurama? ¿Estas allí?"- llamo alguien a la puerta

-"Escóndete"- pidió Kurama

-"Pero... ¿Quién es?"-

-"Es Yomi"- lo tiro al closet –"Quédate allí"- pidió Kurama

-"Bueno días Yomi"- abrió la puerta a media

-"Buenas Kurama, ¿Puedo pasar?"-

-"Estaba a punto de vestirme"- sonrió nervioso

-"¿Estabas llorando?"- Yomi abrió la puerta hasta atrás sin el consentimiento de Kurama –"No tienes que estar triste"- lo abrazo

-"No es necesario que haga eso"- trato de zafarse

-"Es una muestra de cariño Kurama"- lo olió en el cuello sin soltarlo

-"Es suficiente, déjelo en paz en este mismo segundo"- ordeno Hiei saliendo del closet, el cual observaba todo con la puerta media abierta

-"¿Quién es el Kurama?"- Soltó a Kurama y miro desconfiado a Hiei –"¿Es tu amante?"- volvió a mirar a Kurama

-"No, claro que no"- corrió hasta Hiei –"El es el hermano de Aoi"-

-"¿Por qué lo tenías oculto?"-

-"Sabía que tomaría a mal si nos veía encerados"-

-"Es muy raro, el que nada hace nada teme"- rió –"Bueno solo venía a saludarte Kurama"- se dio media vuelta y salió con mucha calma

-"¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?"- dijo molesto Hiei

-"¿Para que lo arruine todo?"- dijo con sarcasmo

-"Ese tipo es malo"- miro con seriedad a Kurama –"Te tomo de una forma muy imprudente, contra tu voluntad"-

-"¿Y como tu?"-

-"Ambos tenemos diferente posiciones en tu corazón, el es tu tío y tal ves que cosa sea yo"- salió de la habitación indignado

-"Que mas faltaba"- pateo la puerta cerrándola –"Mi papá muerto"- dijo con nostalgia –"Hiei con celos"- rió por esto –"Y mi tío... ¿Un acosador?"-

**CONTINUARA….**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Bien... lo prometido es deuda... aquí esta otro capitulo mas de Amor Prófugo, espero les guste, próximamente publicare capítulos de los otros fic, tengan un poco de paciencia a esta pobre niña que las tiene todas, me gustaría responder reviews, pero siempre me da por escribir este fic taradísimo y ya me dieron las dos de la mañana, así que para la próxima será, espero sus reviews plis! Prometo responderlos esta ves n.n

Ja ne!

**Saku-KyH**

_**Todos los derechos reservados xD**_


	7. Huérfano

_Buenas! Ya les traigo otro capitulo mas de Amor Prófugo... espero les guste... lo escribí con mucho cariño para todos ustedes!_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Amor Prófugo**

**Capitulo 7**

"**Huérfano"**

-"Buenos días"- entró el ahora Rey de Kaze

-"Buenos días"- respondieron todos, algunos de mejor forma que otros, pero todo al fin

-"¿Cómo pasaste la noche?"- preguntó Aoi cariñosamente mientras Kurama tomaba su lugar en la mesa

-"No logre conciliar el sueño en toda la noche"- dijo con gran pesar, ya que este era el día en tomaría las riendas de una ciudad y no se veía fácil, nunca pensó que lo tendría que hacer tan pronto

-"Será un día duro"- dijo Keiichi

-"Estoy conciente de eso"- suspiró

-"Pero cuenta conmigo para todo lo que necesites, ahora debo atender unos problemas de mi reino que llegaron hasta acá"-

-"Adelante"- consintió Kurama

-"Nos encontramos mas tarde"- paso junto a el dándole una palmadita en la espalda –"Por ahora disfruta tu desayuno"- rió Keiichi saliendo del comedor seguido de Hoshi

-"Permiso, me retiro"- Hiei se levanto serenamente y de igual forma salió del comedor

-"Kurama"- llamó la atención del chico la cual había estado centrada en Hiei

-"Dime"- volteó a ver a Aoi

-"¿Hoy si podrás acompañarme con los preparativos?"- lo miró interrogante

-"Haré lo posible"- puso su mano sobre la de la chica –"El día de hoy será muy duro y aún no se si me quede tiempo si quiera para verte"-

-"Se que harás lo posible"- le sonrió

-"Dime una cosa, ¿Yomi ya paso al comedor?"-

-"Cuando yo llegue al comedor el ya se retiraba con su hijo"- recordó

-"Kurama, volviendo al tema, ¿Podía acompañarte en tus labores el día de hoy? Prometo no molestar"-

-"Tu nunca podrías molestar"- beso la mejilla de la chica

-"¿Es un si?"- dijo ilusionada

-"Claro"- se levantó de su asiento –"Y es mejor que empecemos ya"- le siguió Aoi y partieron a hacer las labores pendientes de Tora

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?"- preguntó Kurama al chico que estaba sentado en su cama

-"Por allí, paseando"- le sonrió –"Observando a la gente de lejos"- se encogió de hombros –"Cualquier cosa"-

-"¿Observando gente?"- preguntó extrañado –"¿Eso me incluye?"-

-"Si, ¿Crees que te iba a dejar totalmente solo con mi hermana?"-

-"Debí suponerlo"- se sentó junto al chico –"¿Qué mas viste?"-

-"Pues podría decirte que quizá Keiichi tenga que volver a Yume"- suspiró –"Por lo que alcancé a escuchar hay problemas allá"- lo miró triste –"Y si eso pasa yo me tendré que ir con el"-

-"No quiero que pase eso"- se aferró al brazo de Hiei

-"No hay solución a eso"- apoyo su cabeza sobre la de Kurama –"Por lo menos me llevare a Mukuro conmigo y ya no te molestara mas"-

-"¿Y que hay si cuando vuelves estas casado?"-

-"Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti"- hizo que Kurama le mirara a los ojos –"¿Tu confías en mi?"-

-"Por supuesto"- le sonrió

-"Pues yo también confío en ti"- lo abrazo –"Eso basta"-

-"Te voy a extrañar mucho"-

-"Aún no es seguro, además que yo me negaré a ir, vamos a ver cuanto me dure eso"- se levanto de la cama –"Ahora descansa, es tarde y fue un día duro"-

-"No quiero que te vayas"- lo detuvo

-"Ya te dije que haré lo posible"- miró a Kurama el cual negaba con la cabeza

-"Quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche"- lo miró con pena

-"¿Sabes cuantos problemas nos puede acarrear eso?"- se acercó al chico

-"Muchos, pero te necesito, me siento solo"- dijo inexpresivo –"Me portare bien, solo necesito tu compañía"-

-"Diablos Kurama, por que no te puedo decir que no aun sabiendo el riesgo que corremos"-

-"¿Te quedarás?"- sus ojitos comenzaron a brillar

-"Si, no tengo otra opción"- agacho la cabeza derrotado

**Al otro día...**

-"Joven Kurama, Joven Kurama"- llamaban insistentemente en la puerta, pero adentro nadie reaccionaba ante tan ruido, Kurama estaba profundamente dormido entre las sabanas aferrado a Hiei el cual estaba medio sentado en la cama, al contrario de Kurama el chico permanecía con la ropa del día de ayer –"Joven, por favor es importante, los reyes de Yume le buscan"- golpeaba Mary

-"¿Kurama?"- golpeó con delicadeza esta ves Aoi –"Mary, ¿No tienes llaves del cuarto de Kurama?"-

-"Si, pero no creo que sea conveniente abrir"-

-"Si no pudiera abrir, nos los diría, pero no responde, puede que le allá pasado algo, traiga las llaves"- pidió Aoi haciendo que la chica corriera al instante hacia el despacho del Rey Tora, allí se guardaban todas la llaves –"Kurama"- golpeó fuertemente haciendo salir de sus sueños a Hiei –"Kurama, por favor abre la puerta"-

-"Aoi"- miró la puerta viendo como la chapa se movía –"Kurama"- lo movió fuertemente

-"¿Ya es hora de levantarse?"- bostezó Kurama

-"Aoi esta afuera y al parecer van abrir la puerta"-

-"¿Y Como la van abrir?"- miró a Hiei sonriente –"No hay mas llaves que las dos que están en el escritorio, no te hubiera pedido que te quedarás si no hubiera arreglado ese detalle"- se sentó en el cama estirando los brazos

-"Debiste decirme, me asuste mucho"- besó a Kurama como saludo de buenos días –"Y dime señor pocos riesgos, ¿Cómo harás para que salga de la pieza sin que me vean?"-

-"No lo harás"- lo beso de vuelta –"No hasta que no se calmen las cosas"- dijo haciendo que Hiei casi lo matara con la mirada –"No creo que tarde mucho"- se levanto de la cama –"Ve al closet"- apunto al lugar

-"¿Otra ves?"- dijo de mala gana

-"Si, pero esta ves no salgas"- rió –"Vamos, el ruido ya es molesto de los golpes en la puerta"- decía mientras Hiei con un dolor tremendo en su corazón entraba al closet y se sentada dentro a esperar para salir

-"Kurama"- saltó Aoi al ver a Kurama perfectamente una ves que este abrió la puerta -¿Por qué no abrías?"-

-"Anoche me tome una pastilla para poder dormirme"- explico –"Por eso no podía despertar"-

-"Yo pensaba que te había pasado algo Kurama"-

-"Joven Kurama"- interrumpió Mary –"Quería decirle que las llaves de su habitación que mantenía el rey Tora ya no están en el despacho"-

-"Que raro"- miró el velador de la pieza –"Yo solo tengo uno"-

-"Ya aparecerán"- dijo Mukuro uniéndose a la conversación –"Hay otra cosa mas que se perdió"- miró a Aoi

-"¿Qué es Mukuro?"- preguntó la chica

-"Su hermano, Hiei no paso la noche en su habitación"- desvió su mirada Kurama el cual se puso bastante pálido

-"Quizá le paso algo malo"- dijo Aoi preocupada

-"Yo creo que esta bien"- le sonrió a Aoi para que estuviera mas tranquila

-"¿Con que apoyas ese argumento Kurama?"- le miró desafiante Mukuro

-"No tengo pruebas para asegurar que este bien, pero el sabe cuidarse y no creo que en mi reino alguien allá querido hacerle daño"- dejo callada a Mukuro con estos dichos

-"Diga lo que quiera"- miro molesta –"Pero usted y yo sabemos perfectamente donde esta"- le sonrió –"¿Quiere que se lo demuestre?"-

-"Basta Mukuro, deja a Kurama en paz, ya tiene bastantes problemas para que le des y le des mas problemas a el"- defendió Aoi

-"Si ven a Hiei, por favor díganle que su novia..."- recargo la voz en esta última palabra –"...Quiere hablar con el"- se retiro

-"No la soporto"- dijo Aoi

-"Dímelo a mi"- se estiró cansado

-"Será mejor que descanses un rato mas"- recomendó la chica

-"No, hay cosas pendientes, no quiero fallarle a mi pueblo, el día de traspaso de mando, los ciudadanos pusieron sus esperanzas en mi y no voy a hacer que se desilusionen de mi"- besó a Aoi en la frente –"Ahora voy a cambiarme, nos vemos luego"- dijo entrando a su habitación y las chicas, Aoi y Mary se retiraban del lugar

-"Ya puedes salir"- suspiró el chico abriendo el armario

-"Ya era hora"- se levanto del armario y salió –"¿No hay nadie afuera?"-

-"Supongo que no, pero no te recomiendo que salgas, Mukuro sabe que estas aquí y no sería bueno que te viera salir"- sacó un traje del armario que no se había arrugado con Hiei adentro

-"¿Quieres que me quede?"- abrazó el chico –"Voy a extrañar tanto hacer esto"- olió al chico

-"Vamos, no es seguro que te vayas"-

-"Lo se, pero si Mukuro sabe que pase la noche contigo no me quitara la vista de encima... y ya no seré yo quien te de tu beso de buenos días"- soltó al chico para tomar su chaqueta que estaba en una silla junto a la cama –"Bien, ve a vestirte, yo me iré a mi habitación a darme un baño y a cambiarme de ropa"- le guiño un ojo a Kurama y salió cuidadosamente de la habitación

**Despacho...**

-"Buenos días Kurama"- se asomó Keiichi en la puerta

-"Adelante"- sonrió Kurama dejando a un lado sus labores –"¿Ocurre algo?"-

-"Lamentablemente si"- dijo seriamente

-"Dime, ¿Qué ocurre?"- le miró preocupado

-"Hay problemas en Yume y no puedo solucionarlos desde aquí, con gran pena debo decirte que tendré que regresar a mi reino"- miró a Kurama el cual parecía triste –"Aunque... no debes ponerte triste, le permitiré a mi hija quedarse"-

-"Gracias por su confianza"-

-"Tendré que viajar con Hoshi, pienso dejar a Hiei aquí, para que te ayude en todo lo que puedas necesitar"-

-"Eso me alegra mucho"- sonrió ya mas contento –"Pero dígame, ¿Cuándo planea volver?"-

-"Bien, eso es lo que quería hablarte"- se sentó en una silla junto a el –"Cuando yo regrese aquí lo mas probable es que los problemas en mi reino comiencen otra ves, por eso quería pedirte que adelantes el matrimonio"-

-"¿Adelantar?"- dijo en un hilo de voz

-"Así es, además que el matrimonio de mi hijo con Mukuro se acerca y también debemos preocúpanos de el, como este matrimonio se atraso, ambas bodas quedaron muy cercanas"-

-"Entiendo"- se cruzó de brazos pensativo –"¿Puedo responderle en la cena?"-

-"Ningún problema, partiremos mañana muy temprano"- se levanto de la silla maravillado –"Fue muy grato conversar contigo Kurama"- le sonrió

-"Gracias, opino igual"- sonrió no muy convencido de lo que hacia

-"Bien, te dejo, para que continúes con tu trabajo"-

-"Gracias"- Keiichi se retiro para poder arreglar las cosas para el viaje –"Tengo que hablar con Hiei, es maravilloso"- se levanto de su puesto y se apresuró a salir del despacho

-"Hola Kurama, ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?"- Una visita inesperada le arruinó sus planes

-"¿Koenma?"- dijo sin estar seguro de la persona que tenía frente a el

-"¿Quien otro?"- le sonrió amablemente

-"Pensé que no vendrías, eso decía el comunicado que me mandaste de vuelta"-

-"Lo se"- dijo con nostalgia –"No pude venir al entierro de tu padre, pero era obvio que vendría uno de estos días, Tora era mi mejor amigo"-

-"Koenma, pasa"- le dio la pasada al despacho

-"Gracias, pero, ¿No ibas saliendo?"- entró calmadamente

-"Puede esperar"- entro cerrando la puerta tras el –"Me alegra mucho verte"-

-"Gracias, para mi es un honor poder conversar con el ahora Rey de Kaze"-

-"Por favor"- rió Kurama

-"Espero que no te incomode mi visita"-

-"En lo absoluto, mañana los reyes de Yume se van a su reino por unos problemas y el castillo quedaría un poco mas vacío de lo que yo acostumbraba a ver"- suspiró –"Ojalá pudieras quedarte unos días"-

-"Ya es hecho Kurama"- rió –"Dime una cosa, ¿Tu futura esposa se llama Aoi?"-

-"Por ahora si, ¿Por qué?"- se arrepintió un poco por lo que dijo

-"Cuando llegué me tope con ella, es realmente hermosa"-

-"Si, es linda"- dijo pensativo

-"No te ves seguro de casarte"- aseguró Koenma

-"No lo estoy"- sonrió el chico

-"¿Hay otra persona?"- preguntó curioso

-"No hagas preguntas que no puedo responder"- se paseo por el despacho

-"Jajajaja"- rió sin poder contenerse –"No tardare mucho en saber quien es la otra afortunada"-

-"Búscala, no tendrás buenos resultados"-

-"También me tope con Yomi, se veía extraño, preferí no hablarlo"-

-"Buena elección"-

-"Bueno Kurama, iré a ver en que andan mis hijos"- se estiró cansado –"No es fácil andar con tres niños"-

-"Yo también me iré hacer mis pendientes"- salió Kurama tras Koenma del despacho –"Nos vemos por la tarde"-

-"Si, gracias por todo otra ves"-

-"No agradezcas"- dijo Kurama tomando el camino contrario al de Koenma

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"Así que por favor Hiei tienes que ayudar en todo lo que puedas a Kurama en mi ausencia"-

-"Hn"- repetía una y otra ves desde hace media hora que fue el momento en que Keiichi comenzó a indicarle que hacer a su hijo en su ausencia

-"¿Has puesto atención a lo que he dicho?"- preguntó el viejo rey

-"Si, si"- suspiró, en todo ese rato no había podido quitarse de su cabeza las bellas sonrisas que el pelirrojo solo a el le permitía ver

-"Eso espero, cuida bien a tu hermana, y a ella también ayuda en lo que puedas"-

-"Si, ¿Algo mas?"- preguntó ya harto de la situación

-"Es todo Hiei, gracias por tu tiempo"- dijo con sarcasmo Keiichi dándole la espalda y regresando al castillo

-"Vaya que se tardo tu padre hablando contigo, con Aoi no tardo tanto"- dijo una voz femenina acercándose al chico

-"Y hubiera preferido que tardara mas si eso evitara que te me acercaras"- se volteó para verla

-"De nada sirve que me trates así, de igual forma tu te casaras conmigo y Kurama con Aoi"- abrazó al chico por el cuello

-"Keiichi me dijo que Hoshi te había ofrecido ir con ellos, ¿Por qué no aceptaste?"- suspiró pesadamente –"Me hubieras dejado el camino libre hacia Kurama"- se soltó de ella

-"Estas muy gracioso el día de hoy"- le miró con brutalidad

-"No sabes lo bien que se siente posar mis manos en las caderas de Kurama"- se acercó a Mukuro –"Y besarlo tan apasionadamente"- cerró sus ojos para poder recordar las tantas veces que había hecho eso

-"Eres un descarados"- lo abofeteó –"Puedes burlarte lo que quieras y acostarte las veces que quieras con ese cualquiera, pero en cuanto tu hermana se case con el, todo habrá acabado, tu volverás a Yume conmigo y tus padres, mientras Aoi disfruta lo que tu disfrutas ahora"-

-"No vuelvas a llamar a Kurama un cualquiera"- Hiei tomo ambas muñecas de Mukuro y las apretó –"El no es lo que tu imaginas"- la soltó y la dejo totalmente adolorida –"Y te lo dije una ves y te lo repito, no me golpees, por que te irá mal"- la dejo sola en el jardín hirviendo en rabia

**CONTINUARÁ...**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

_Wiii! Otra trabajo bien hecho, me alegra tanto que me lleguen reviews por montones, se los agradezco mucho y ahora los responderé como forma de agradecimiento n.n... También me gustaría darles las gracias a todas en general primero, me dieron muchas ideas en como continuarlo... no esta ni cerca de terminar... va a venir un problema tras otro antes de que puedan ser felices, si es que... así que muchas gracias por darme ideas_

_Reviews..._

_**Maggie.d**: Hola!... Miles de gracias por tus reviews... bueno... con respecto a tu reviews... pues claro que eso es lo divertido, que tengan que ir sorteando una cantidad de obstáculos para poder ser felices... y afírmate, por que Yomi no será el único obstáculo... vienen mas, pero no te desanimes, por que también vienen cosas buenas... bueno te dejo, disfruta del fic... bye!_

_**KeRu-ChAn-Kitsunne:** Hi! Arigatou por tus reviews... no se que sería sin ellos T.T... Bueno, lo del papá de Kurama estaba planeado de antes... u.ú... Tenia que morir... sorry... y me alegro que te gustaran las partes de Kurama y Hiei, se vienen muchas mas xD... jijijiji... Bueno y lo de Yomi como dije y lo repito tenia que pasar, no se les puede dar todo en bandeja de oro a los enamorados, tienen que luchar por lo que quieren n.n... Bueno, gracias por tu reviews, esperare con ansias lo próximos ok?_

_**Rockergirl-sk:** Konnichiwa! Cuanto tienes que esperar? He estado escribiendo de una forma excesiva y mas encima tienes que esperar x.X... no me digas eso T.T... Que me voy a caer en una depresión incurable xD... Bueno... Gracias por tu reviews n.n... Y pues la cantidad de problemas aumentara xD y pues a mi también me gustan los celos del chico, por algo los pongo n.n... Bueno eso nu mas, Bye_

_**Hitomi Chizu: **Hello! Gracias por tu reviews n.n... igual publique el día que te dije, ves que cumplo x.X.. aunque estuve hasta tarde u.u, no se me ocurría que poner... no me había gustado el capitulo, pero para tener ocho reviews en un día, no es malo... Bueno, Kurama fu algo loquito en ese momento, pero es que Hiei es tan Kawaii... ósea piensa le dice a su hermana que no puede acercarse a Kurama por que aún no están casados... Hiei va a reventar en celos... eso me gusta -... Bueno y Yomi ya entró y creo que apareció de la mejor forma... ahora vamos a ver a Mukuro u.ú... un capitulo cada uno xD... Yap, antes de irme, crees que el nombre de este capitulo es lindo... Huérfano! -... aunque podría haberle puesto Huerfanito! XD... ya te dejo, hay muchas cosas que hacer... Y pues hay que juntar platita y vamos a gritar por Kurama a los juegos xD... ya me dieron ganas de ir u.u... ojalá me pagaran por estos fic... así seria millonaria, con tanta estupidez que se me ocurre, y créeme que se me ocurrirían mas cosas si fuera con paga! Soy muy ambiciosa... Bueno ahora si te dejo, los fic no se hacen solo, cuídate tu también, Bye!_

_**Senko-Kun: **Wiii! Eres realmente brillante ninia... eres brillante, espero que no te moleste que tome la idea, aunque la distorsione un poco xD... fue genial, así mi fic será mucho mas larguito, Arigatou por tu ayuda, me será muy útil, gracias amiga mia y miles de gracias por tu reviews, de verdad me ayudo mucho... y yapu, aquí esta la actualización, cuídate un montón y disfruta del fic... Ja ne!_

_**Enitshadow:** Antes de decir Hola u otra palabra, quiero darte las gracias por tu reviews y que gracias a tu reviews encontrar el nombre para este capitulo, espero no te moleste verdad?... y pues Yomi hará algo mas que separarlos... aunque tranquila, ellos se quieren... y estaran juntos para siempre, solo que Yomi es un obstáculo, me entiendes... y bueno, tal ves hubiera hecho ese capitulo Lemon... pero nunca he escrito un fic o capitulo, asi que tengo temor escribir un lemon, asi que niñiata pervertida, te me calmas que Kurama y Hiei no van a estar juntos y hartos capítulos mas u.u... y bueno, creo que ya viste que me recordaste a Mukuro xD... muajajajajajajajaja... me encanta hacerle las cosas difíciles a esta parejita kawaii!... Bueno ya te dejo, cuídate y disfruta... Ja ne!_

_**Romiko Minamino Jaganshi: **Hola ninia... gracias por tu reviews, fue una total sorpresa n.n... y pues ciertamente la carta de Tora es conmovedora... yo lloraba cuando la escribía, no lloraba por la carta, si no por un problemita mío pero siempre que estoy triste o lloro, como este caso escribo cosas muy tristes... segundo... un Shura no lo voy a poner como malo aunque igual ocupara un papel en el fic... y pues siento no haber publicado tan pronto como los otros capítulos n.n... pero me di cuenta que tenía vida u.ú... Bueno gracias por tu reviews... bye!_

_**Hiyu Kitsune: **Konnichiwa! Arigatou por tu reviews n.n... me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic... es algo súper importante para mi, escribir es lo que mas me gusta y ver que lo hago bien me llena de orgullo, me encanta ver los reviews en mi bandeja de entrada de hotmail, es lo mas lindo que hay y abrirlos es mas aún, gracias otra ves por tu reviews, disfruta de el fic y pues... afírmate con lo de Yomi! Ja ne!_

_**Emina:** Hola Emina-san, me alegra verte por estos lados después de tanto tiempo, Arigatou por tu reviews, prometo ponerle mucho empeño para que cumpla mi sueño el cual te comente y me alegra mucho que tu me apoyes y me ayudes, espero te gustara este capitulo y espero tu reviews n-n... bueno los celos de Hiei aumentaran y las prevenciones de Yomi también, ni yo se aun a que punto pero se viene mala las cosas para los enamorados... bueno nos vemos, cuídate, Bye!_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Ja ne!

**Saku-KyH**

_**Todos los derechos reservados xD**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --


	8. El cumpleaños del Rey

_Buenas! Ya les traigo otro capitulo mas de Amor Prófugo... espero les guste... lo escribí con mucho cariño para todos ustedes!... se que este mes era de mis vacaciones, pero no me aguante de escribir, sobre todo de este fic, me llegaron tantos reviews de todos mis fic, que preferí continuarlos, para aclarar muchas cosas... quiero decirles que aunque mis fic vayan mal no todos van a terminar mal u.ú no sean desconfiados... bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, disfrútenlo..._

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Amor Prófugo**

**Capitulo 8**

"**El Cumpleaños del Rey"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿No crees que es adorable Kurama?"- pregunto Aoi contemplando todo el despacho de Kurama

-"Es increíble, ni cuando estaba de cumpleaños mi papá llegaban tantos regalos"-

-"Eres el nuevo Rey, tienen sus esperanzas puestas en ti"- rió Aoi

-"¿Le gustaría que llevara los obsequios a su habitación joven Kurama?"- preguntó Mary tras Kurama

-"Déjalos, los abriré luego"- sonrió tratando de buscar su silla, realmente estaba copado de regalos, habían de todos portes, excesivamente grandes y otros muy pequeños

-"Bien, me retiró entonces"- dijo Mary inclinándose antes de irse

-"¿Debes estar muy contento no?"- preguntó Aoi desde la puerta

-"A decir verdad me bastaba con que tu me saludaras"- sonrió encontrando su silla

-"Eres muy lindo"- se sonrojo –"Bueno, tengo unas cosas que hacer, ahora con la partida de mis padres, no tengo mucha ayuda con lo de la boda"-

-"Aún queda tiempo, además puedes pedirle ayuda a Hiei"-

-"Prefiero que te ayude a ti, creo que hoy necesitaras bastante ayuda, asi que si lo veo le diré que venga a tu despacho"- se despidió con la mano

-"Nos vemos y gracias"- suspiró Kurama cambiando su cara a una de desesperación, tanto regalo lo iban a volver loco

-"Bueno días cumple añero"- entró Yomi con un obsequio en sus manos –"Ja ja ja, veo que mucha gente se acordó de ti"-

-"Soy el rey, no esperaba menos"- dijo fríamente

-"Te traje este pequeño regalo"- dijo dejándolo entre los demás –"Aunque mi sorpresa no terminará aquí"- sonrió acercándose a Kurama

-"¿A que te refieres?"- lo miró desafiante

-"Es una sorpresa pequeño rey"- dejo de acercarse al chico –"Disfrute su cumpleaños mientras pueda"- rió saliendo del despacho

-"Eso fue raro"- se levanto de su silla para contemplar el paisaje que mostraba una ventana tras el –"¿Qué querrá?"-

-"Aoi dijo que me necesitabas"- dijo una voz conocida entrando al despacho y cerrado la puerta con delicadeza

-"Ya se me hacia extraño verte Hiei"- sonrió el chico volteándose

-"Feliz cumpleaños mi príncipe"- levanto un cartucho que traía en sus manos

-"No era necesario"- dijo observando el lugar

-"De todas formas quería hacerlo"- suspiró –"¿Qué es lo que querías que Aoi me dijo que viniera?"-

-"¿Te pasa algo?"-

-"No"- inclinó a un lado la cabeza –"¿Por qué?"-

-"Nada, olvídalo"- suspiró sentándose en su silla –"¿Le podrías llevar esto a Aoi?"- estiró una carpeta

-"¿Qué es?"- la tomó el chico algo desconfiado

-"Son cosas para nuestra boda"- lo miró fríamente

-"¿Estas loco?"- lanzó la carpeta tras el –"Has estado extraño desde que Keiichi y Hoshi se fueron a Yume"- golpeo la mesa

-"No soy yo, tu comenzaste a distanciarte de mi"-

-"Aoi sospechaba, que querías pasabas todo el día conmigo"-

-"Pues no veía que te quejaras"- le grito

-"Es suficiente"- recogió la carpeta y se fue de la habitación

-"Que mejor regalo que este"- se cruzó de brazos

**Por la tarde...**

-"No había pasado mejor cumpleaños en mi vida"- dijo con sarcasmo observando una flor en el invernadero –"Quiero tenerte aquí a mi lado mamá"-

-"Se te esta haciendo costumbre hablar solo Kurama"- entró Botan con unas herramientas de jardín –"No pensé encontrarlo aquí, no debería estar solo en su cumpleaños"-

-"A nadie parece importarle"-

-"No diga eso, ¿No ves todo los obsequios que recibió?"-

-"Eso no quiere decir nada"- arrancó la flor –"Eso... no dice nada"- murmuró

-"¿Tiene algún problema?"-

-"Ninguno"- la miró con pena

-"Su cara no dice lo mismo-" rió

-"¿Por que no puedo estar con Hiei todo lo que quiero?"-

-"Es un amor prófugo, no puede esperar mas, se casara con la hermana de Hiei en poco tiempo"-

-"No se como cancelar todo eso"-

-"Yo no le veo una forma, yo le aconsejaría irse con el Joven Hiei"-

-"Como si fuera muy fácil, ahora soy el rey, no puedo llegar e irme"-

-"¿Ni siquiera por mi?"-

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó Kurama evitando mirar al recién llegado

-"El mundo es libre"-

-"Este invernadero no"- lo miró enojado –"Vete"-

-"Primero te quejas por que no paso tiempo suficiente contigo y luego me hechas, ¿Quien te entiende?"-

-"Creo que yo solo molesto"- dijo Botan saliendo apresuradamente

-"¿Qué pasa contigo Kurama?"-

-"Estoy harto de todo esto, no poder estar contigo"- agacho la cabeza

-"¿Es solo eso?"- sonrió –"Yo también te he extrañado, pero me aguanto"- se acercó al pelirrojo y lo abrazó

-"No me gusta que seas frío conmigo"-

-"Si lo dices por lo de hoy en tu despacho, tengo una buena excusa, desde la otra torre alguien nos observaba"-

-"¿Quien?"-

-"No estoy seguro, no reconocí a la persona"-

-"¿Entonces me quieres?"-

-"Por supuesto que te quiero, no seas tonto"- lo abrazó con mas fuerza

-"Me gustaría que este momento durara por siempre"-

-"Pero no se puede"- lo soltó –"Además venia a decirte, que te necesitan allá adentro"-

-"No!"- negó aferrándose a Hiei

-"Vamos Kurama"- lo tomó del brazo sacándolo del invernadero

-"¿Quien me quiere?"- lo miró mientras caminaban hacia el castillo

-"Ya lo verás"- le cerro un ojo

**Por la noche...**

-"Gracias Koenma"- sonrió Kurama en la puerta de su habitación

-"Me alegro que disfrutaras tu fiesta"-

-"Olvide miles de problemas, lo necesitaba"-

-"Así tuviste tiempo para abrir tus regalos"- rió Koenma –"No estuvo para nada mal hacer tu trabajo de Rey"-

-"Te lo agradezco mucho"- bostezó

-"Bueno, te dejo para que descanses –"Hasta mañana"- se alejo hacia su habitación

-"Mañana será otro día y ojalá sea mejor de como comenzó este"- entró a su habitación, y al encender la luz encontró toda su habitación revuelta –"¿Qué paso aquí?"- camino cerca de su cama

-"Feliz cumpleaños Kuramita"- dijo alguien cerca de la puerta

-"TÚ"- se volteó lentamente

-"Por supuesto, no me perdería un cumpleaños tuyo"- se aseguró que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada –"Te daré el mejor regalo de todo"- sonrió sádicamente acercándose a Kurama

-"Aléjate"- ordenó

-"No Kuramita, espere mucho tiempo esto"- llegó al lado de Kurama posando una mano en su hombro –"Esta ves no escaparas"-

-"Hiei"- grito el pelirrojo escuchándose por todo el castillo

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"¿¡Kurama?"- se despertó Hiei sobresaltado tomando su bata y saliendo de su pieza –"¿Qué le pasará?"- llegó rápidamente a la pieza, ya que la de el era la mas cercana al chico –"¿Kurama?"- golpeó fuertemente la puerta –"Kurama"- llamaba con insistencia al notar que el chico no respondía –"Vamos Kurama, ábreme la puerta"- pedía Hiei –"Kurama"- golpeó la puerta con su cuerpo –"Botare la puerta si no me abres ahora mismo"- volvió a golpearla, después de unos golpes mas, la chapa cedió –"¿Kurama?"- llamó al chico entrando a la pieza, estaba todo oscuro y se podía escuchar un leve sollozo, Hiei tardo unos segundos en encontrar el interruptor de la luz, cuando lo hizo, se encontró con todo el desorden que hace un tiempo atrás encontró Kurama –"¿Kurama?"- llamó algo asustado

-"Hiei"- se podía escuchar en un hilo de voz, era casi inaudible, la voz venía desde el baño

-"Kurama"- dijo entrando al lugar encontrando a Kurama en una esquina son sus rodillas junto a su pecho y con lagrimas en sus ojos –"Kurama, ¿Qué diablos te paso?"- se apresuró a socorrerlo

-"Hiei"- lo miro

-"..."- lo abrazó –"¿Quien te hizo esto, te hizo daño?"-

-"Hiei"- lo abrazó

-"¿Te hizo algo?"- insistió

-"No"- murmuró –"No alcanzó"-

-"¿Quien fue?"- lo abrazó con cariño

-"Ka... ra..." escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Hiei –"Karasu"-

-"¿Y quien ese tipo, nunca oí de el"- miró el techo, su cara demostraba mucho odio

-"Es un antiguo amigo de mi papá... el siempre quiso hacer esto"- volvió a llorar

-"Tranquilo, ya no te podrá hacer daño"- suspiró –"Ese maldito lo pagara caro"-

-"Hermano, ¿Qué pasa aquí?"- pregunto Aoi en el marco de la puerta del baño

-"Nada Aoi, nada" se aferró mas a Kurama

-"¿Que le paso?"- se acercó lentamente viendo a Kurama cos sus ropas todas rotas y llorando desconsoladamente

-"Hiei... Explícame por favor"- miró a Hiei

-"No crees que es bastante obvio"- dijo sin mirarla –"¿Puedes levantarte?"- pregunto a Kurama el cual no respondió –"Vamos"- lo tomó en brazos –"Hazte a un lado Aoi"- ordenó dejándole el camino libre hasta la cama del chico

-"Kurama..."- observó a Hiei –"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"- camino sin apuró donde su hermano y Kurama

-"No me dejes solo Hiei"- pidió Kurama

-"Guarda silencio"- se volteó a ver Aoi, la cual se acercaba

-"Por favor"- se aferró

-"Aoi querrá quedarse contigo"- acarició su mejilla

-"Pero..."- miró decidido a Hiei –"Quiero que sepa todo ahora mismo"-

-"¿Estas loco?"- sonrió

-"Lo estoy desde que te conocí"- se desvió a Aoi –"Aoi... quiero decirte algo muy importante"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

La mañana llegó al Reino con una tranquilidad sobre natural viéndolo del punto de vista del incidente de la noche que paso...

-"¿Cree que estuvo bien lo que hizo?"-

-"No lo se"- suspiró Kurama –"Pero no podía aguantar mas, tenía que parar todo esto"- dijo a Botan

-"¿Y que hará la Señorita Aoi?"-

-"Volverá a Yume por ordenes de Keiichi, pero Hiei también lo tiene que hacer"- agacho la cabeza

-"No es justo eso"- dijo molesta

-"Es inevitable"- suspiró –"Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, pero Keiichi no cambio su decisión, esta molesto, y lo entiendo, pero yo no mando a mi corazón"- miró su broche, el cual le regalo Hiei para su cumpleaños y desde entonces no se a quitado mas

-"Permiso Kurama"- entró Aoi al despacho de Kurama –"Ya llegaron los guardias de Yume, es hora de irnos con Hiei"- dijo con pena, ella no estaba segura si estaba mas triste por la traición de Kurama o porque su hermano no puede quedarse con Kurama

-"Adiós Aoi"- le sonrió

-"¿No saldrás a despedirte?"- preguntó con una negación como respuesta –"Entiendo que es difícil"- agacho la cabeza –"Bueno, me voy"-

-"Adiós"- tomo una carpeta y oculto su cara con ella mientras Aoi se iba

-"Es un tonto Joven"- le regañó Botan –"¿Como es posible que deje que Hiei se vaya, usted puede impedirlo, es el rey"- lo tomo de los hombros

-"Botana... déjame"- pidió para que esta saliera –"Vete"-

-"Usted no cambiara, desde su cumpleaños que se comporta extraño, ¿Que le paso aquel día?"-

-"Que te vayas"- le grito, sin duda aquella noche quedo marcada para siempre en el

-"Uyyy!"- salió asustada –"¿Qué te paso Kurama?"- se pregunto apoyada en la puerta –"Algo no muy bueno debe haberte pasado aquella noche"- se fue de la puerta

-"Oye tu"- dijo una voz tras la chica

-"¿Dígame?"- se volteó –"¿Usted?"-

-"Tanto tiempo"- sonrió –"¿Me podrías decir donde esta Kurama?"-

-"En su despacho, por supuesto"- lo miró extrañada, el era un viejo amigo del Rey Tora y ni siquiera vino a su funeral, ¿Que hacia allí? Era la pregunta de Botan –"¿Para que lo quiere?"- le impidió el paso

-"Necesito hablar con el"- trato de seguir con su camino

-"Es que en este momento esta ocupado"- sonrió nerviosa

-"Pues tendrá que hacer una tiempo para mi"- la corrió

-"Espere..."- pidió Botan, pero el tipo no la escucho –"Ese tipo no se trae nada bueno, necesito alcanzar al joven Hiei"- corrió hasta la salida

**CONTINUARÁ...**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Ja ne!

**Saku-KyH**

_**Todos los derechos reservados xD**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --


	9. Dos Reyes Jovenes

Konnichiwa! Volvi a la vida! disculpen la demora, pero un capitulo excelente como este, tarda xD...

A leer!

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Amor Prófugo**

**Capitulo 9**

"**Dos Reyes jóvenes"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Querido Rey"- dijo una voz lujuriosa fuera del despacho de Kurama, el hombre al no escuchar respuesta, decidió entrar sin permiso alguno, tomándose con mas de alguna sorpresa –"¿Dónde estarás Kurama?"- miró todo el despacho sin moverse de la entrada –"Tal ves no se tan malo estar aquí... solo en tu despacho"- sonrió con malicia y se acercó al escritorio del Rey y comenzó a registrar cada documento del reino, por muy privado que fuera, sin miedo alguno, y menos vergüenza –"Ahora que no esta tu queridísimo padre Kurama"- tomó una carpeta de color crema –"Tu no podrás hacer nada para que este reino sea lo que siempre quise"- guardo aquel documento entre sus ropas y sin tener nada mas que hacer allí se retiro sin ningún temor a ser visto por algún guardia

_**Mientras...**_

-"Les agradezco su estadía aquí"- sonrió amargamente Kurama, tratando de disimular la pena que tenía en su interior por la perdida de Hiei, además sentía que sin la presencia de aquellos hermanos, su palacio se volvería un lugar hostil para vivir, se sentía realmente incomodó aunque paso prácticamente toda su vida solo allí, solo con la servidumbre

-"Espero verte pronto Kurama"- dijo Hiei junto a Mukuro, la cual sonreía totalmente victoriosa, ya que una ves anulado el compromiso de Aoi con Kurama, Keiichi, el rey de Yume pidió que ambos hijos regresaran a Yume de inmediato, Keiichi estaba indignado y no era para menos, pero quien sabe que hubiera pasado si hubiera sabido la verdadera razón de la cancelación de este matrimonio

-"Lo mismo digo, es una pena que tengas que volver a Yume, Hiei, lo mismo para ti Aoi, comenzaba acostumbrarme a estar junto ustedes aquí, sin decir que ahora no esta mi padre con el cual compartía gran parte del día"- respiró hondo tratando de que los recuerdos de su padre no vinieran a su mente en ese momento

-"El momento de vernos otra ves, llegará, no lo dudes"- Hiei se inclinó y se marcho al carruaje que los llevaría a Yume junto a los escoltas del mismo reino

-"Adiós Kurama"- Aoi depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo alejándose en la misma dirección en la que lo hizo su hermano momentos antes

-"Bueno Kurama, es hora de irme"- continuó con su sonrisa de victoria -"Y creo que esta de mas decir quien gano esto"- miró tras ella mirando a Hiei

-"Ganaste esta batalla, pero no la guerra mi queridísima dama"- le guiñó un ojo a la chica, a la cual la sangre le comenzó a hervir –"El que ríe ultimo, ríe mejor"- sonrió mientras la chica se alejaba de el, con destino al carruaje

-"Adiós Hiei"- una lagrima rodó por la mejilla del pelirrojo –"Te quiero mucho"- susurró

-"¿Joven Kurama?"- preguntó incrédula Botan, la cual se había esforzado mucho por llegar a tiempo a las afueras del palacio y su amo que salió mas tarde estuvo presente en la despedida de los príncipes de Yume

-"¿Qué pasa Botana?"- la miró preocupado, desde que Hiei partió, hace unos segundos, un miedo lo comenzó a martirizar, tenía miedo, sabía que algo andaba mal

-"El..."- trato de hablar, pero estaba agitada –"El señor Karasu esta aquí"-

-"Lo se"- agacho la cabeza –"Fui el primero en saberlo"- aseguró recordando la rara forma de Karasu para hacerse anunciar –"Dile a Yusuke, que vaya a mi despacho por favor Botan, lo mismo para Koenma, necesito hablar con ellos dos, son mi única salida, para sobrevivir en Kaze mientras Hiei no este"- pidió con suma amabilidad mientras entraba seguido de Botan

-"Joven, ¿No le teme a Karasu?"- preguntó indiscretamente Botan, la cual se arrepintió totalmente de haber abierto la boca

-"Claro que le temo, pero no pudo hacerme nada cuando pequeño, ahora que soy el Rey, lo veo difícil"- le sonrió antes de alejarse de la chica sin rumbo definido

_**Yume...**_

-"Mi señor Keiichi"- dijo una sirvienta entrando al despacho del Rey

-"¿Qué pasa?"- la miró fríamente

-"Quería infórmale que los Príncipes ya entraron al pueblo de Yume, y no tardan en llegar al palacio"- aseguró la chica

-"Gracias, ya bajo a recibirlo, ¿Eso es todo?"-

-"Por ahora si me Señor"- se inclinó en señal de respeto

-"Puedes retirarte"- suspiró Keiichi tratando de calmar la rabia que traía dentro de si

-"Me alegra tanto que llegaran"- dijo Hoshi abrazando fuertemente a su hija –"Tienes que ser fuerte cariño"- le susurró al oído

-"Estoy bien mamá"- aseguró Aoi tratando de zafarse de su madre la cual parecía tener intenciones de asfixiarla por la forma en que la apretaba

-"Vamos Hoshi, deja a Aoi"- pidió Keiichi integrándose a la bienvenida

-"Hola papa"- dijo Aoi dándole un abrazo delicado –"¿Cómo has estado?"-

-"Bien cariño, gracias"- sonrió terminando el abrazo para poder saludar a su hijo, el cual no estaba muy contento de haber vuelto a Yume

-"Que bueno que estés aquí Hiei"- sonrió Hoshi –"Tienes que ver los preparativos de tu boda con Mukuro, todo quedara precioso"-

-"Tal ves Hoshi, tal ves"- la miró de mal gana a la mujer –"Lo único malo será la novia"- susurró esto permitiéndole solo a Mukuro escucharle, la cual quedo indignada, pero guardo silencio ante tal comentario

-"Bueno, creo que hace algo de frío para estar afuera, mejor entremos"- dijo Keiichi siendo el primero en volver a su palacio –"Hiei, me gustaría hablar contigo, no te quitare mucho tiempo"-

-"Por favor Keiichi, viene recién llegando ¿Y ya necesitas hablarle?"- le miró enojado Keiichi a Hoshi por lo dicho

-"No hay problema"- dijo Hiei calmando el ambiente -"Vamos a tu despacho para hablar"-

-"Perfecto"- rió Keiichi caminando hacia su despacho junto a su hijo –"Lo que voy hablarte no es algo muy agradable, pero debido a la sucedido en estos últimos días en Yume, es necesario"-

-"¿Qué pasa?"- lo miró extraño, Keiichi no acostumbraba a contarle sus cosas, ya que el siempre fue el hijo rechazado, de su punto de vista, pero no se equivocaba, Aoi por ser mujer tenía mas privilegios, y Keiichi la consentía mas, a Hiei siempre lo trato mas duro, pero siempre fue para que se convirtiera en el hombre que estaba siendo

-"Mira, tu sabes que yo volví de Kaze por asuntos del Reino, pero bueno esa era una parte de mi razón, Hiei, yo me estoy muriendo"- tosió levemente –"Tengo tuberculosis, y me voy a morir muy pronto"-

-"¿Qué?"- dijo Hiei exaltado –"¿Me estas jugando una broma verdad? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada a Aoi y a mi?"- lo miró seriamente

-"Estaba decaído en Kaze, pero no sabía que tenía, no quería que en Kaze supieran que el Rey de Yume estaba enfermo, por eso no le pedí a Kurama un medico, pero al volver acá, caí a la cama y el doctor me diagnostico Tuberculosis... ahora me he sentido mejor, pero no hay nada que evite que yo perezca uno de estos días"- agacho la cabeza con pena, no soportaba la idea de dejar este mundo –"Por eso es necesario que tu sepas que hacer para el día en que yo no este, para que no te ocurra lo mismo que le ocurrió a Kurama"-

-"No entiendo... todo esto esta pasando demasiado rápido"- puso su mano en la cabeza

-"Toma esto, con esto sabrás que hacer"- le estiró una carpeta del Reino –"Tenla tu, por cualquier problema que se presente en Yume, es nuestra única carta de salvación ante cualquier ataque, ya que como Rey es una de las cosas que mas debes temer, que tu reino se caiga en pedazos, como administrar el lugar lo sabes hacer perfecto y bueno, tendrás que comenzar a darle confianza al comandante, sin el no podrás continuar, es un gran pilar del Reino, nunca he logrado entender por que esa rivalidad entre tu y el comandante Kuwabara"- suspiró cansado –"Bueno Hiei, creo que iré a descansar, siento como mi cuerpo se va apagando de apoco, tal ves sea el último atardecer que vea"- tosió antes de retirarse a su habitación

-"No me puede estar pasando"- miró el techo Hiei buscando que todo esto fuera una mentira, que nada de eso sucedió, luego de unos minutos, la atención de Hiei se había centrado en la carpeta que Keiichi le había entregado, dudo en abrirla para ver su contenido, pero una ves que la curiosidad le gano, la abrió con sumo cuidado y examino de igual forma, al parecer se trataban de los tratados de paz con otros reino, el mas cercano y el mas conocido para el Kaze, con solo leer ese nombre comenzó a extrañar a Kurama, pero sabía que una ves Keiichi muerto, y el siendo el Rey, le sería mucho mas fácil ir a visitar a Kurama, y tenía en sus manos la excusa perfecta para viajar, mantener el tratado

Por la noche, todo el palacio de Yume estuvo despierto, acompañando al Rey en sus últimos momentos de vida, junto a sus familia quería terminar sus días, pero como sus hijos no lo estuvieron, por lo menos quería morirse viendo aquellas dos caras que vio crecer, esas dos criaturas que ya eran todos unos adultos, ambos a punto de asumir responsabilidades gigantescas, había un silencio incomodo, pero no podía ser de otra forma, nadie se atrevía a interrumpir el descanso de Keiichi, al cual poco a poco le costo mas respirar, cuando Keiichi ya estaba casi en sus últimos minutos, Hoshi se le acercó mas aún para tomarlo entre sus brazos, con aquel movimiento había hecho que la sangre que Keiichi había acumulado en su boca que hiciera paso por ambos costados de los labios del hombre

-"Keiichi"- sollozo su esposa

-"Tranquila mujer"- tosió

-"Guarda silencio, te hará peor"- rogó la mujer –"Aunque muchas veces discutíamos Keiichi, yo quiero que sepas que nunca deje de amarte, siempre te ame con la misma pasión que desde el primer día que nos conocimos"-

-"..."- el hombre ya paliducho y con los labios con una claro color violeta asintió –"Me paso igual"- le sonrió a la mujer acariciándole la cara -"Hiei, cuida bien de ellas y se feliz junto a la mujer que amas"- miró a Mukuro, aquellas palabras podían entenderse en miles de sentidos, así que Hiei simplemente las guardo para analizarlas luego

-"Claro papá"- le sonrió Hiei sin moverse de su lugar"

-"Lo mismo para ti Aoi"- tosió tratando de respirar una ves mas

-"Tranquilo Keiichi"- pidió Hoshi aferrándose mas al hombre una ves que el ya no estaba en este mundo, luego de eso todos los presentes se persignaron y guardaron silencio en su honor, no tardo en corredse la voz de la muerte del Rey

-"Papá"- dijo Aoi comenzando a llorar –"¿Por qué?"- se aferró al pecho de su hermano, el cual seguía firme en su posición, estaba inexpresivo –"¿Por qué Hiei? dime por que"- seguía llorando y poco a poco su llanto comenzó a mezclarse con el de Hoshi

-"Discúlpame Aoi"- se soltó de ella y salió rápidamente del despacho, no sabía lo que sentía, era cierto que el odio cada día de su vida a su papá, pero como no extrañarlo, el no podía negar que el siempre les dio lo mejor, gracias a el era lo que era, pero realmente no sentía pena, aunque trataba de buscar ese pedacito de amor hacia su padre, no lo encontraba, tampoco era decir que estaba feliz con su muerte, pero era como que le diera igual, además aunque sintiera pena, el tenía que ser firme, ya que tenía que cuidar ahora su reino y por si fuera poco, mantener en pie a su familia, ya que su madre y hermana estaba devastadas por la muerte de Keiichi

_**Kaze...**_

Ya había pasado casi un mes de la partida de los príncipes de Yume, y también habían recibido la terrible noticia de la muerte de Keiichi, el Rey de Kaze, Kurama, se sentí triste por eso, el sabía lo que era perder un ser querido y aunque no pudo viajar a Yume, les mando una carta realmente bella donde les animaba a continuar a todos los de Yume, y sobre todo por que aun son tres en su familia, y aunque sea uno el que sea mas fuerte, ese tenía que ayudar a los demás... tenían que pensar que un futuro no muy lejano la vida les traería cosas mas reconfortantes, y que es inevitable la muerte de un pariente, solo hay que aceptarlo con resignación, por que los muertos no descansan en paz hasta que uno los olvida... cosas así decía la carta que Kurama mando mas bien a Hiei, ya que el era el nuevo Rey, y no estuvo de mal decirles que las puertas de Kaze estarían siempre abiertas para cuando quisieran volver

Después que Kurama quedo totalmente solo, Karasu se hizo notar y a Kurama no le quedo mas remedio que recibirlo como un huésped mas, ya que si lo echaba, correría muchos riesgos, era un rey joven y le costaría mantener una riña con otro reino, pero el sabía que tenía a Yomi y a Karasu que no querían nada bueno para este reino y menos para el asi que trataba de pasar su tiempo con Koenma, Yusuke estaba muy alerta, pero los planes de aquellos dos despiadados no se detendrían por ser vigilados, claro que no, ese reino iba a ser suyo, junto con el rey

-"¿Kurama?"- llamo Koenma al chico que estaba delante de el mirando hacia el cielo, la mayoría del tiempo, que no estaba en su despacho, lo pasaba en el jardín, o solo o con buena compañía

-"¿Qué pasa?"- se volteó a verlo

-"Tengo una gran duda, quizá no tenga nada que ver con los últimos acontecimientos, pero necesito preguntarte"- sonrió

-"¿Qué es, me estas preocupando"-

-"¿Recuerdas cuando llegué?"- preguntó a Kurama, el cual asintió, recordaba cada palabra de esa conversación –"Pues... ¿Quién era la otra chica? ¿Por la que cancelaste todo esto? Tengo mis sospechas, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras"-

-"Te pasas para curioso"- rió-"Pero dime tu cuales son tus sospechas, quizá no estés tan mal"-

-"Bueno, según mis investigaciones, por haber encontrado esto en la habitación de Hiei"- le mostró una llave –"Pienso que el era"-

-"Oye, dame eso"- le quito la lleve, esa llave era de su habitación y se la había dado a Hiei para que pudiera entrar cuando quisiera, ya que mantenía siempre cerrada su habitación –"Eso no prueba que se el"-

-"Claro que es el, el solo acordarte de el hace que tu sonrías a mares"- rió

-"Bien tu ganas"- dijo, ya no quería mentirle, no valía la pena, además uno mas que supiera su pequeño secreto, no le haría daño, sin decir que Koenma era de confianza

-"Que bonito se ve aquí Rey Kurama"- dijo Karasu uniéndose a la conversación –"Su cabellos se ven hermosos a la luz del sol"- rió hipócritamente

-"¿Qué quieres?"- le miró fríamente

-"Nada, yo solo pasaba por aquí"- comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Kurama –"Y como no hablarle a la persona mas linda que pisa la tierra"- acarició el cabello de este

-"Déjame en paz"- trato de soltarse, pero este sujeto con fuerza el pelo haciendo que Kurama se lastimara

-"Déjalo"- ordeno Koenma interviniendo por Kurama –"Es el Rey, le debes respeto"-

-"Esto esta apunto de cambiar, créeme"- soltó por las buenas a Kurama –"Luego, ni tu Koenma lo reconocerás, será totalmente mío, y tu no podrás hacer nada"- besó la mejilla de Kurama, lo cual fue tomado con molestia por el

-"No digas tonteras Karasu, y vete, el plació es bastante grande para que estés aquí metido"-

-"Claro, si ya me voy, me dirijo a la cocina"- los miró sonriente, prácticamente les revelaba su secreto y aún así ninguno se daba cuenta, disfrutaba tanto esas escenas, sobre todo por que aun deseaba el recuerdo intocable de ese chico, lo intento por primera ves en su cumpleaños, pero Hiei interfirió, y ahora que el no estaba, Karasu se jugaba su última carta con la ayuda de Yomi

-"Esos dos no se van a quedar tranquilos hasta que tengan lo que quieren, y creo que sabes que es no"- comentó Koenma viendo a Karasu alejarse muy tranquilamente como si nada pasara –"De verdad que es un descarado"-

-"Si, pero se irá por las buenas o por las malas, te lo aseguro"- suspiró –"Bueno iré a dentro, tengo unos pendientes, unos tratados y muchas cosas mas"- dijo agotado –"Te veo en la cena"- sonrió a Koenma, el cual lo siguió hasta la entrada y desde allí cada uno se fue por su lado

_**Yume...**_

-"Rey Hiei, que bueno que lo encuentro"- dijo una sirvienta llegando junto a Hiei, el cual se encontraba en un lugar bastante apartado del palacio

-"¿Qué pasa ahora?"- la miró enfadado

-"La cena esta lista y su madre se rehúsa a comer sin su presencia"- dijo un poco agitada

-"Voy, voy"- suspiró –"Ahora no me dejan solo ni un minuto"- camino rápidamente seguido por la sirvienta

-"Me alegro que llegues hijo"- sonrió Hoshi por la llegada de su hijo, ya habían pasado varios días de lo sucedió, casi un mes asi que el pueblo y mas aun la familia trataba de reponer

-"¿Desde cuando no puedes comer sin mi?"- se sentó de mala gana en su asiento

-"No es tanto por eso hijo, te arrancas siempre que puedes y hay un tema que tocar y pues aquí no puedes huir"-

-"¿Qué cosa es?"- miró a Aoi la cual parecía muy triste, mas de lo común, tal ves el tema no le agradaría a Hiei

-"Es nuestra boda cariño"- dijo Mukuro adelantándose a Hoshi

-"¿Ya empezamos de nuevo?"- se reclinó en la silla

-"Hijo, yo se que tu padre murió hace muy poco, pero un Rey no puede estar solo, necesita compañía"- Hoshi trato de tomar la mano de Hiei, pero este la corrió, odiaba ese tema, pero se le estaba ocurriendo algo, y pues podría alargarlo un poco mas

-"Nos tendremos que casar pronto, será una celebración mas bien pequeña por respeto a tu padre"- dijo Mukuro del otro lado

-"Esta bien, me parece bien, aunque tendrán que esperarme un poco, vengo recordando algo y pues no podrá ser muy pronto"- dijo tratando de hacerse ver que tenía lastima por lo sucedido

-"¿Qué ocurre Hiei?"- lo miró Hoshi preocupada –"¿Hay algo malo?"-

-"No, claro que no, es solo que tengo que viajar a Kaze"- respiró profundo para comenzar a discutir sus palabras

-"¿Cómo que tienes que ir a Kaze... no, eso no"- dijo Hoshi rotundamente –"No crees que es bastante feo lo que le hizo Kurama a tu hermana"-

-"Mamá, no confunda mis problemas y los de Kurama con los problemas del Reino de Yume y de Kaze"- auxilió Aoi a Hiei

-"Ella tiene razón, pero para que esa no sea una visita molesta para el Rey..."- miro a Mukuro –"Iré solo"- dijo firmemente

-"Claro que no, yo iré contigo"- dijo Mukuro

-"Mukuro, tu tienes que preparar las cosas aquí, yo sola no puedo"- dijo Hoshi

-"Entonces lo acompañara Aoi"- la miró en busca de ayuda, la cual fue negada por la chica

-"Lo siento, yo tengo cosas que hacer, me gustaría ver a Kurama, pero creo que no podré ir, además Mukuro, el que yo vaya no ayudara en nada"- dijo refiriéndose a un tema que solo el trío conocía, Hoshi estaba totalmente excluida

-"¿Y no puedes ir después de la boda?"- preguntó Hoshi

-"No, quiero dedicarle todo mi tiempo a Mukuro una ves que nos casemos"- dijo con ironía

-"Pues entonces esta decidido, ve a Kaze, pero no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo"- dijo Hoshi con seriedad

-"Eso no depende de mi Hoshi, depende cuando tarden las conversaciones con el Rey Kurama"-

-"..."- Mukuro estaba que hervía de rabia, se estaba saliendo de control, no aguantaba mas la rabia, necesitaba decirle algo, algo que lo hiriera y que hicieran notar a Hoshi que era lo que pasaba, quería que ella se enterara de ese amorío –"Claro que depende de ti Hiei, acuéstate menos con Kurama y habla mas de los reino ya si te tendremos pronto por aquí"- lanzó dejando a todos atónitos, sobre todo a Hoshi

-"¿Mukuro, de que hablas?"- pregunto Hoshi sobresaltada

-"De nada mama, es solo que esta mujer confunde las lindas amistades con amoríos, por favor mi hermano y Kurama"- trato de ayudar Aoi

-"Hiei..."- lo miró seriamente Hoshi –"...Que yo me entere que tu eres el culpable de que mi hija no este casada con Kurama y te vas de este reino para siempre"-

-"Me aburrieron todas ustedes, yo soy el rey, y por muy madre mía que seas, no me puedes correr y si, Kurama cancelo todo por que me amaba a mi, estoy harto de ocultar lo mucho que nos queremos, yo no me caso ni ahora ni nunca con esta mujer..."- apunto a Mukuro –"Y mas, yo quiero verlo, necesito abrazarlo, le prometí volver y eso haré y si quieres que me vaya, no dudes donde me encontraras"- se levanto de la mesa y se fue

-"¿Tu sabias todo esto Aoi?"- miró Hoshi a su hija

-"Si mama, Kurama me dijo toda la verdad cuando cancelamos nuestro matrimonio, pero por favor si yo no me moleste, te pido que tampoco lo hagas tu, Hiei también es tu hijo, y nunca mas encontrara a alguien que lo ame, tu sabes como es mi hermano, y fue algo especial de verdad Kurama para el, para abrirle de ese modo su corazón"- dijo Aoi

-"El no sale de aquí"- llamo a un guardia con la mano

-"Dígame mi reina"- se inclinó ante ella

-"No dejen que el Rey de Yume salga del palacio, por ningún motivo"- ordenó –"De lo contrario los mataré"- suspiró

-"Como ordene"- se retiró rápido para correr la voz

**Kaze...**

-"Joven, Joven"- entró alborotada Botan a la habitación de Kurama

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó fríamente, su mirada estaba cambiada, sus ojos no miraban de la misma forma y claramente se notaba como mas triste, y el hace días que no estaba así

-"Una carta de Yume"- le entregó la carta algo desconfiada –"¿Se siente bien?"- lo miró mas de cerca –"Se ve pálido"-

-"Estoy bien"- resopló molesto –"Si es todo lo que me tienes que decir, puedes irte"- le dio la espalda para leer la carta

-"Si Joven"- se retiró algo consternada, tenía que verificar que el Rey estuviera bien, pero ella una simple empleada, tal ves era su amiga ella, pero habían otras personas mar cercanas a el

-"¿Qué es eso Kurama?"- se escucho una voz desde la entrada de la habitación

-"Es el Rey de Yume, va avenir para acá"- miró hacia la puerta y le sonrió al hombre, se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de Karasu

-"Me parece perfecto que venga, así podré probar el efecto de mi poder sobre ti"- se le acercó –"Por que ahora tu obedecerás mis ordenes"- acarició su mejilla

-"Claro esta Karasu"- dijo Kurama batido, no podía respirar profundamente, se sentía confundido, como si alguien hubiera jugado con su cabeza, habían cosas que sabía que habían pasado, pero no podía recordarlas, pero el hecho de sentirlas allí, le hacían confundirse –"Vamos a recibir al Rey de Yume como se lo merece"- se alejo de Karasu

-"Terminaras todos los tratados con el, todo lo que los vincule, se terminara"- ordenó Karasu

-"Si"- se sentó en su cama escuchando como Karasu le daba una orden tras otra

-"¿Qué haces aquí Karasu?"- dijo Koenma entrando a la habitación de Kurama seguido de Botan, la cual le contó todo lo sucedido

-"Solo hablaba con mi querido rey, si no me crees, pregúntale"- se sentó junto a Kurama

-"Tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí Koenma, vete"- lo miró de la misma forma en que lo había hecho momento antes con Botan –"A y una cosa, hazte cargo de esto"- le dio la nota de Yume

-"Yo me puedo hacer cargo de eso"- dijo Karasu tratando que la nota cayera en sus manos

-"El rey ya dio una orden"- dijo Koenma guardándose la carta –"Pero sea lo que sea que le hallas hecho, se va arreglar, Kurama no te hará caso a ti"- aseguró Koenma saliendo de la habitación

-"Tonteras, puras tonteras"- rió Karasu –"¿No lo crees precioso?"- poso sus dos manos en sus mejillas y lo beso

-"Si, puras tonteras"- sonrió

**CONTINUARÁ...**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama...! TwT... que te hicieron... le lavaron el cerebro... u.ú? que será? Véanlo en el otro capitulo, también habrá un reencuentro, aunque pareciera que va a ser lindo ese encuentro, no lo crean... así como esta Kurama... además podrá Hiei salir de Yume? Que enredo no? Hiei no aguanto y soltó toda la verdad... Mukuro, trato de hacer enfadar a Hiei, y al final salió perdiendo ella... por que si no lo han entendido... SE CANCELO EL MATRIMONIO... WIII!... bueno y nada mas... de adelantos, esperen los siguientes capítulos y déjenme muchos reviews si? ONEGAI!

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Ja ne!

**Saku-KyH**

_**Todos los derechos reservados xD**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --


	10. En busca de la verdad

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Amor Prófugo**

**Capitulo 10**

"**En busca de la verdad"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¡Ábranme!"- ordenó el pelinegro a la salida del palacio de Yume

-"Lo siento..."- se disculpó Kuwabara, el comandante –"Son ordenes de su madre"-

-"Yo soy el Rey, yo pongo las reglas"- tomó por las ropas a Kuwabara enojado –"Ábreme o te arrepentirás"- lo miró desafiante

-"Lo siento Señor"- negó con la cabeza –"Pero no puede salir del palacio"- se arregló su ropa –"Hasta que su madre lo permita"-

-"Hermano, es inútil, no te dejaran salir"- advirtió Aoi alcanzando a Hiei en la puerta –"No les insistas, son ordenes"-

-"Aoi, yo soy el Rey y deben obedecerme"- la miró molesto cruzándose de brazos

-"Pero Hoshi es nuestra madre y tiene poder sobre ti, te guste o no, no podrás ser Rey hasta que ella muera"- lo tomó de la mano alejándolo de la salida –"Pero yo puedo ayudarte a salir"-

-"No necesito de tu ayuda para salir, te lo agradezco Aoi, pero vuelve al palacio, tu te quedaras y no quiero que la pases mal por mi culpa"- dijo mientras ella se volvía al palacio son mucha rapidez –"En cuanto a ustedes"- observo a los guardias de la entrada –"No necesito que me abran"- se fue decidido por un lado del jardín para dar por la entrada de la servidumbre

-"Bueno días Rey Hiei"- se inclinó el guardia que estaba de guardia

-"Debo salir"- lo miró seriamente esperando que el guardia se opusiera

-"Joven, no puedo dejarlo salir, son ordenes de la Reina"- agacho la cabeza apenado

-"Mírame"- ordeno el Rey, el guardia que se encontraba allí era algo así como amigo de Hiei, mas bien cómplice, ya que siempre que Aoi y el querían salir el los dejaba salir por allí, aun teniendo la orden de no hacerlo, ya que nunca los encontraban fuera asi que los niños y el se salvaban –"Necesito salir, ábreme es maldita puerta"- ordeno

-"Señor"- lo miró suplicante, pero luego cedió –"Esta bien Joven, puede irse"- le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa

-"Gracias, recuérdame esto cuando vuelva"- salió corriendo fuera del lugar –"Ahora a Kaze"- suspiró aliviado por ya estar afuera –"Ja, Hoshi, ¿Creíste que me podrías ganar esta batalla?"- sonreía mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado del palacio, un poco oculto, ya que podrían haber guardias o gente que pudiera querer atentar contra el, después de todo era el Rey, y aparte de Aoi no había mas descendencia

_**Kaze...**_

-"Así que esto le diste a Kurama"- dijo Yomi sentado en la cama de Karasu con una pequeña botella café en sus manos

-"Así es, es un producto difícil de encontrar, pero cuando lo haces, tienes el mundo a tus pies"- rió quitándole la botella para guardarla en un lugar seguro

-"Pero... explícame de nuevo, como funciona eso"- se cruzó de brazos un poco confundido

-"Es fácil Yomi..."- sonrió malévolamente –"Tu le das a beber de esto a la victima y luego su mente es tuya, puede jugar con ella como te plazca, borrar agregar, lo que tu quieras"-

-"Interesante"- se puso de pie –"Bueno, esta bueno de platica, el Rey de Yume debe estar por llegar, mas o menos calculando la llegada de la carta, ve a prepara a Kurama"-

-"Muy bien, muy bien"- salieron ambos de la habitación de Karasu

-"Miren a quien tenemos aquí"- dijo con hipocresía Yomi

-"No estoy para sus jueguitos"- los miró con odio Koenma –"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que quedarme a platicar con ustedes"- dijo con sarcasmo caminando hasta perderse de la vista de ambos

-"Por el rostro de Koenma, me parece que Hiei acaba de llegar"- dijo Karasu pensativo –"Ve a ver, yo iré por mi querido Kurama"-

-"Bien"- salieron cada uno en dirección opuesta en busca de sus diferentes objetivos

**Mientras...**

-"Joven Hiei, me alegra mucho tenerlo por aquí"- dijo Koenma en el recibidor

-"Si, a mi también me alegra estar por aquí"- suspiró cansado –"¿Cuándo podré ver a Kurama?"- miró a todos lados buscándolo

-"De eso mismo quería hablarle Joven"- dijo Koenma mas seriamente

-"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le paso algo?"-preguntó sobresaltado

-"Tranquilo, a mi no me a pasado nada"- dijo Kurama entrando calmadamente –"Me alegra mucho verte otra ves"- le sonrió mirando de reojo a Koenma, ya que el por ningún motivo quería que hablaran con Hiei del tema –"Ven Hiei"- lo tomó de la mano saliendo del lugar

-"¿Qué ocurre, Koenma algo me iba a decir"- dijo deteniendo a Kurama

-"No es nada, de verdad que no es nada"- lo abrazó con mucho cariño, mientras dos figuras los veían de lejos

-"Pero..."- trató de hablar Hiei pero Kurama lo silenció con un tierno beso en los labios

-"Vamos a dar una vuelta"- lo sacó a los jardines

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"Bueno días Señor Koenma"- saludo Botan entrando al comedor

-"Bueno días Botan, ¿Dónde esta todo el mundo?"- la miró sonriente

-"Sinceramente no lo se, pero creo que así su desayuno será mas grato, si están los demás siempre terminan atacándolo"- le sirvió un poco de té en la taza de Koenma

-"Tienes razón"- dijo tomando la taza en sus manos –"¿Tu crees que Hiei sospeche algo? Después de todo no nos a dicho nada hasta el día de hoy"-

-"No creo, al joven Kurama lo prepararon para hacer creer al joven Hiei que el era el mismo de siempre"- suspiró –"Me temo que nada bueno saldrá de esto"-

-"Bueno días"- entró Hiei tranquilamente

-"Me alegra mucho verlo por aquí"- dijo Koenma mas alegre de lo normal –"Hace días que trataba de hablar contigo a solas"-

-"Pues te escucho, ¿Qué pasa?"- se sentó frente a Koenma mirándolo con determinación

-"¿No has notado nada extraño en Kurama?"- lo miró seriamente, pero Hiei negó –"Bueno, Yomi y Karasu algo le hicieron"-

-"¿Cómo?"- se cruzó de brazos confundido –"¿Qué le hicieron?"-

-"No estoy seguro, pero por decir algo podría decirte que le levaron el cerebro"- se reclinó en la silla –"El no a sido muy grato con nosotros"- miró a Botan y desde entonces que siempre esta junto a Karasu, quizás que cosas horrendas le ha hecho, Kurama esta como vacío, y estoy casi seguro que el que Kurama se comporte bien contigo tiene un fin"-

-"Pero Kurama se comporta como siempre"- miró a la mesa –"No entiendo nada"- miró de nuevo a Koenma

-"Se que es difícil, por eso te pido que no le digas nada, pero que andes con cuidado, hasta no saber que tiene Kurama será difícil ayudarlo, se que esos tipos algo se traman, Kurama lo odiaba y de un día a otro eran los mejores amigos"-

-"¿Y como sabes que Kurama no lo quiso así? ¿Cómo sabes que Kurama si quería estar con ellos?"- se cruzó de brazos

-"Vamos por favor Hiei, tu conoces mejor que nadie a Kurama"- se levantó de la mesa –"De todas formas eso era lo que te quería decir y una cosa mas"- lo miró inexpresivo

-"¿Qué cosa?"-

-"Bienvenido al infierno"- suspiró saliendo a paso rápido del comedor

-"Buenos días Koenma"- sonrió Kurama en la puerta del comedor

-"Buenos días"- negó y salió con la mirada gacha

-"Te buscaba Hiei"- entró sin tomarle importancia a Koenma –"Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante"- dijo mostrándole una carpeta que traía en su mano

-"¿De que trata?"- miró la carpeta con curiosidad –"¿Es tan importante para hablarlo ahora?"-

-"Mira"- se sentó en el puesto que ocupaba anteriormente Koenma –"Es sobre nuestros Reinos"- su mirada cambio a una que no acostumbraba a mantener frente a Hiei, era una de odio y rencor hacia todo, era una mirada intimidante y penetrante

-"¿Qué hay con eso"- estrecho los ojos esperando las palabras de Kurama con ansias

-"Bueno, quería decirte, que esto"- tomo unos papeles de comercio de los reinos –"Ya no es valido"- rompió las hojas por la mitad frente a Hiei, sin ninguna consideración –"No me interesa tener contacto alguno con Yume"- se levanto de la mesa sonriente dispuesto a marcharse

-"Detente allí"- se levanto Hiei de su silla –"Yo soy de Yume, y si no quieres nada con ese Reino, te olvidas de mi, no se que demonios te pasa Kurama, pero si no te importa mi reino, pues considero que yo tampoco soy importante para ti"- lo miro seriamente, pero Kurama le daba la espalda

-"Yo no quiero que tu te vayas... Es solo que no puedo seguir aliado con Yume"- salió sin decir mas, su voz estaba quebrada, Hiei no pudo saber si lloraba, pero la voz indicaba que si

-"Bien hecho cariño"- le sonrió a Kurama cuando este salió del comedor

-"Ya no quiero mas"- miró a los ojos a este, tenía sus ojos brillantes, apunto de llorar –"No se que pasa conmigo"-

-"No estés triste amor"- lo abrazó –"Es normal que te hallas encariñado con el rey de Yume, pero es necesario que se vaya, para que Kaze pueda ser lo que tu padre siempre quiso"-

-"El no parece ser una mala persona"- hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Karasu

-"Pero lo es, solo quiere aprovecharse de tu inocencia querido mío"- lo abrazó con mas fuerza aun, sin notar que una sombra los observaba de lejos –"Tienes que ser fuerte, muy fuerte"- terminó el abrazo para que Kurama lo viera a los ojos –"Vamos a mi habitación, necesito darte algo"- lo tomó de la mano y se llevo a Kurama

**Mas tarde...**

-"¿Qué paso contigo?"- suspiró Kurama desde un balcón del último piso del palacio, aquel balcón daba una vista perfecta al invernadero, lugar que Kurama adoraba antes de que el se fuera, pero ahora, estaba igual de descuidado que su amor –"Tu no eres... ¿Qué te hicieron?"- puso sus manos en su cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor que producía el pensar algo que no quería que ocurriera, pero estaba pasando

-"Buenas"- dijo una figura atrás del chico –"Espero no molestar"-

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- se volteó a verlo, era un hombre bastante alto y muy pálido, su cabello era negro y unos ojos color azul añil, traía unas ropas algo lúgubres

-"Bien, creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Kuronoe"- se sacó su gorro por cortesía –"Tu debes ser Hiei, el rey de Yume, ¿no?"-

-"Así es"- se cruzo de brazos –"¿Qué haces tu aquí?"-

-"Soy un viejo amigo de la familia, pero parece que llegue en un mal momento"- se volvió a poner su sombrero mientras recordaba lo que había visto

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"- Hiei lo miró extrañado

-"Por que vi algo, que en mi vida pensaba ver"- camino hasta el balcón, junto a Hiei para dirigir su vista hasta el invernadero

-"¿Tienes algunas relación especial con esta familia?"- Hiei se apoyo en la baranda del mismo lugar

-"Yo soy el hermano de la madre de Kurama"- miró con nostalgia ese lugar que siempre estuvo tan lleno de vida, el invernadero –"Este reino es un caos creo yo"- rió –"Es tu turno decirme que haces aquí, no creo que andes solo por cuestiones del reino"-

-"Vine aquí por que quiero mucho a Kurama, y se suponía que el también a mi, pero supongo que este viaje se transformo en un simple viaje de negocios, y creo que será el último"-

-"No todo lo que ves es cierto, Karasu tiene una cierta atracción hacia Kurama, bueno mejor dicho una obsesión, cuando el era pequeño, intento hacerle daño, pero no pudo, desde ese día Kurama le tomo miedo, y mientras iba creciendo ese miedo se transformaba en odio e indiferencia, asi que no creo que el este por su propia voluntad con Karasu"- dijo con seguridad –"Acabo de llegar, cuando venia hacia el comedor, para ver si se encontraba Kurama allí, me lo tope con Karasu y se veía triste, estaba como decirlo, entre la espada y la pared"-

-"Me es fácil entender que Kurama no quería nada con ese tipo, todos me lo han dicho, pero el me hace pensar lo contrario"- suspiró –"Quizá se termine todo si me regreso a Yume, tal ves así Karasu deje en paz a Kurama, quizás solo quería terminar cualquier vinculo con mi reino y el de Kurama, por que si alguna ves existió algo entre Kurama y yo, se murió el día que volví a pisar este palacio"- se retiró triste del balcón dejando a Kuronoe meditando

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"¿Cómo que te vas?"- dijo Koenma sobresaltado –"No puedes irte así como así"-

-"Ya lo decidí, Yume me necesita y creo que yo estoy de más aquí"- dijo sumamente tranquilo –"Deberías pensar tu también en eso, Kurama ya tiene a Karasu y a Yomi para que los respalde, no vale la pena quedarse"-

-"Hiei, no puedes hablar así"- lo regaño poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Hiei y luego zamarreándolo –"Tenemos que ayudar a Kurama"-

-"A mi no me a dado ningún indicio de que necesita de mi ayuda, simplemente el no me quiere aquí"- le grito a Koenma

**_-"Yo no quiero que tu te vayas... Es solo que no puedo seguir aliado con Yume"- _**recordó Hiei

-"Hiei por favor"- dijo casi rendido

-"Mira, quiero que sepas algo, yo prácticamente me escape de Yume, para ver a Kurama, no tuve miedo de decirle a mi mamá toda la verdad, y lo hice por Kurama... Todo lo que yo he hecho desde que conocí a Kurama a sido por el, pero el no me correspondió y yo ya no puedo seguir en un lugar donde no me quieren, entiéndelo, me canse, Kurama me abrió los ojos, me hizo darme cuenta que lo que yo viví mientras estuve aquí la temporada pasada, fue solo un sueño, un lindo sueño, pero eso acabo el día que me fui, y no volverá a pasar, el escogió una vida lejos de mi y la acepto y para hacerle ver que la acepto, debo irme, lo que pase después es su responsabilidad, el tuvo la oportunidad de decirme que tenía problemas, pero no lo hizo"-

**_-"Yo no quiero que tu te vayas... Es solo que no puedo seguir aliado con Yume"- _**volvieron a su cabeza esas palabras

-"¿Ni siquiera de lo demostró con un gesto o algunas palabra?"- preguntó, pero el chico no quiso responderle y simplemente se encogió de hombros

-"No quiero seguir con el tema, mañana o pasado, no lo se, me voy"- hecho sus manos a los bolsillos –"A propósito, Kuronoe esta por aquí, me dijo era tío de Kurama, por mamá ¿no?"-

-"¿Enserio Kuronoe anda por aquí?"- su vista se ilumino –"Eso es"- se acercó al chico –"Ahora menos que nunca puedes irte, el será una gran ayuda"- sonrió

-"Por favor"- se soltó de este –"Yo me aburrí, entiéndelo de una ves, no hagas que me enoje contigo, yo me voy y no hay vuelta atrás"-

-"Esta bien, esta bien, has lo que quieras"- lo miró molesto –"No me podía esperar menos de ti"-

-"Koenma, tanto tiempo"- dijo una voz bastante alegre atrás de Hiei y Koenma

-"Kuronoe"- se volteó a verlo –"Claro que mucho tiempo"- sonrió

-"Que gusto verte de nuevo pequeño"- dijo mirando a Hiei, el cual se enfado un poco por el sobrenombre –"Quiero decirte algo sobre lo que tu me dijiste hace un rato en el balcón"-

-"Mas tarde, ahora debo ir a resolver unos asuntos"- revisó que estuviera en orden sus armas antes de salir con un destino desconocido

-"Has llegado en un momento muy oportuno, serás una gran ayuda"- dijo Koenma

_**Continuará...**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

_Konnichiwa! n-n... tanto tiempo sin verlos a todos, créanme que los he extrañado, bueno perdonen el capitulo tan corto, pero acabo de entrar al colegio y es mi primer año en la mañana desde hace muchísimo tiempo, asi que no he tenido tiempo de escribir, en la tarde me la paso tirada, ando con un sueño, esperemos que termine el año xD... bueno, espero tantos reviews como la ultima ves, disculpen el no responderlos, pero ya saben los motivos... les prometo, les juro que el próximo capítulos les respondo reviews... u-u... Bueno... espero que allá sido un aporte este capitulo y bueno, Kuronoe aparece, pero tranquilos todos, por que es uno de los nuestros... como habrán visto, es el tío de Kurama xD... y será fundamental en la historia, espero le allá gustado y muchas gracias por su tiempo..._

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Ja ne!

**Saku-KyH**

_**Todos los derechos reservados xD**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --


	11. Confianza

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Amor Prófugo**

**Capitulo 11**

"**Confianza"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Todo lo que necesitaba en la vida eras tu"- un leve suspiro se escucho en la habitación del Rey de Yume una ves que la oscuridad se apodero del cielo, pasando de un hermoso día a una fría noche, la cual desvelo a mas de alguna persona en el palacio de Kaze, dejándolos a todos consternados por los recientes suceso de allí

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

Amanecía y el ruido venia con ellos, todos haciendo sus labores, como cada día lo hacían. Dando pie a una vida monótona que no querían, pero que si elegían. Se veía venir un día como cualquier otro, sin pensar en ningún momento en que este día sería decisivo en el final de todo aquel problema que recorría cada pasillo de aquel lúgubre lugar...

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué he de sentir esto?"- susurró Kurama mientras miraba por el gran ventanal de su habitación –"Me siento perturbado, profanado"- una lagrima rodó por su fría mejilla

-"Hola"- se escucho por toda la habitación, la voz era conocida para el pelirrojo, a diferencia que ahora estaba llenada de alegría, no como acostumbraba a ser antes

-"Creí que te habías ido ayer"- comentó Kurama secándose las lagrimas sin mirar a Hiei

-"No puedo irme teniendo asuntos pendientes aquí"- camino hasta quedar junto a Kurama –"¿Estabas llorando?"- pregunto tomándolo del mentón mirándolo a los ojos

-"No es algo que te importe a ti"- se soltó y se alejo en dirección a su cama

-"¿Qué te hicieron esos tipos?"- le siguió con la mirada –"Tu no eras así antes"-

-"Si yo pudiera responderte Hiei, no dudes en que lo haría"- se sentó en la cama desganado, soltando un leve suspiró

-"A veces dices cosas que solo mi Kurama diría"- le sonrió mientras llegaba junto a el y se sentaba a su lado –"Yo se que el Kurama que todos queremos esta allí adentro"- acarició la mejilla de Kurama –"Eres tan lindo"- ladeo un poco la cabeza sin quitarle la vista de encima

-"Me gustaría tanto recordarte, pero apenas si y recuerdo haberte visto un par de veces, pero de haber cruzado palabras, nada"- agacho la cabeza apenado

-"No importa, ya me recordaras, pero ¿Todo lo demás lo recuerdas claramente?"- pregunto y después de que el chico lo pensó un momento, asintió

-"Cuando trato de recordarte, siento que mi cabeza tiene algo guardado, pero no logro recordar nada, me duele la cabeza al tratar de recordar, pero todo lo demás esta intacto"-

-"Kurama"- dijo una voz entrando a la habitación –"¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó sorprendido

-"Lo mismo va para ti"- se levanto de la cama Hiei

-"Yo estoy encargado de guiar a Kurama, para que sea el mejor Rey"- explico tranquilamente mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia ellos

-"Nadie te lo pidió"- le dijo duramente –"Tu solo sobras aquí"- puso su mano en su katana dispuesto a sacarla y matar a Karasu de una ves por todas

-"Ya basta"- silenció Kurama deteniendo a Hiei –"Karasu, el día de hoy no te voy a necesitar, hoy no atenderé al reino, solo descansaré, por lo que no te necesitare"- dijo con calma –"Y si llegó a saber que estuviste en el despacho, te vas"- decía mientras Karasu solo escuchaba, pero en su cara se notaba la confusión, sabía que con lo que le había dado a Kurama no debería estar haciendo eso, pero al parecer sus sentimientos eran mas fuertes que aquel medicamento

-"Como quiera, joven Kurama"- se inclino y se retiro indignado a revisar que había salido mal

-"Me sorprendes"- miró contento a Kurama –"Yo pensé que era yo el que tendría que salir"-

-"No se de donde saque eso"- se sentó aliviado por haberse quitado de encima a Karasu –"¿Tu no tienes nada que hacer verdad?"-

-"¿Por qué?"- se agacho frente a el –"¿Quieres que pase el día contigo?"- atrajo con su mano la cabeza de Kurama y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de Kurama –"Te quiero tanto"- suspiró mientras Kurama se sonrojaba

-"Hiei..."- se escucho una voz muy lejos –"Hiei..."- comenzó a escucharse mas fuerte y mas fuerte cada ves

-"¿Hn? ¿Qué?"- respondió al llamado reacio

-"Despierta"- lo zamarreó fuertemente el dueño de la voz que lo llamaba con insistencia –"Ya es tarde, tienes que despertar"-

-"No tenias para que hacer eso"- lo regaño –"Además aún es temprano"- trato de seguir durmiendo

-"¿Qué soñabas?"- se sentó en la cama de Hiei –"Escuche el nombre de Kurama por allí"- sonrió –"¿Estabas soñando con el verdad? Ya no sería la primera ves"- dijo pensativo, al recordar que varias veces lo había oído hablar dormido y siempre decía Kurama

-"No es algo que te importe Koenma, fue solo un sueño"- se levanto de la cama enojado –"No vuelvas a molestarme ¿Quieres?"- suspiró pesadamente –"Desde que decidí quedarme, no hay día que no me despiertes"-

-"Esta bien, no lo vuelvo hacer, me lo haz dicho miles de veces, pero esta ves lo ameritaba"- se levanto de la cama y empujo a Hiei hasta la ventana de la pieza –"Mira quien esta allí"-

-"Kurama..."- puso una mano en la ventana inconscientemente tratando inútilmente de alcanzar al pelirrojo –"¿Dónde va?"- miró a Koenma

-"No dijo nada"- rió –"Ni Karasu sabe donde va, Kurama tampoco a el quiso decirle a el"- se encogió de brazos –"Supongo que volverá por la tarde, le dijo a Karasu que se ocupara de Kaze hasta que volviera y como no lleva muchas cosas, no creo que pase la noche en otro lugar"-

-"Kurama..."- dijo el nombre del chico –"No se por razón siento que esta es la última ves que lo veré o el a mi"- se alejo de la ventana, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo salía del palacio en su caballo

-"No te preocupes, estará bien, y ya veras que el volverá por la tarde sano y salvo"- trato Koenma de alegrar a Hiei –"Y bueno, vístete, hoy no esta Kurama y podremos estar mas cerca de Karasu"- se despidió con la mano y salió de la pieza

-"..."- se volteó en silencio hacia la ventana, pero no se acercó, si no que se fue a vestir

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"Buenos días Hiei"- lo saludó amablemente Kuronoe el cual iba pasando de casualidad por allí

-"Buenos días"- lo saludo tranquilamente mientras caminaba en la misma dirección que este –"¿Tu no sabes donde fue Kurama?"- lo miró con una mínima de esperanza

-"No, no dijo nada, y menos me lo diría a mi, hoy estaba mas extraño que nunca, hasta estaba reacio a estar cerca de Karasu"-

-"Algo así me dijo Koenma"- agacho la cabeza

-"No te preocupes por el"- poso su mano en la cabeza gacha de Hiei –"El sabe cuidarse"- trato de animar

-"Todo esto es tan extraño, tan nuevo, no se cuanto mas podré con esto, me duele verlo lejos de mi, su mirada tan triste, me provoca un miedo, un miedo de que el pueda hacer una locura en cualquier segundo"- dijo con una voz apagada –"Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar por tanto que lo pienso"-

-"Yo no es mucho lo que te puedo aconsejar o tratar de animar, yo tampoco se que pasara, asi que no puedo alentarte a tener esperanzas si ni yo las tengo, pero tenemos que tratar de tener una visión positiva ante todo esto, ya que si pensamos que todo esto tendrá un final trágico, solo ayudaremos a que eso pase"- sonrió Kuronoe

-"¿Y en que ayuda que Kurama no este?"- Hiei lo miró curioso –"Desde que estoy acá que seguimos igual, nada cambia"-

-"Paciencia, paciencia"- repetía justo antes que Karasu se apareciera delante de ambos estorbando el camino que recorrían

-"Gusto en verlos"- sonrió Karasu cruzándose de brazos

-"Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo"- respondió Kuronoe sin ninguna pena –"Ahora si no es molestia, tenemos cosas que hacer"-

-"¡Oh! Es una pena, pero bueno adelante, sigan buscando como ayudar a Kurama, de todos formas será inútil"- miró a Hiei –"Todo lo que hago lo hago tan cuidadosamente que no hay forma de arruinarlo, y sería una pena que terminara y ya no poder tener a Kurama a mi disposición cuando quiera"-

-"Infeliz"- respondió el pelinegro molesto, pero sin exaltarse como le hubiera gustado a Karasu –"Tu gracia no te va a durar mucho, te lo advierto, y cuando Kurama vuelva a ser el de antes, no va haber nadie que te salve, asi que ve cuidándote"-

-"Hiei, Kuronoe"- se escuchaba una voz cada ves mas cerca, que corría por el pasillo donde estaban ellos –"Hiei, Kuronoe tengo..."- se silencio al notar una presencia indeseable junto a ellos

-"Vamos Koenma, diles lo que les ibas a decir"- dijo Karasu confiado –"No debe ser muy importante"-

-"Claro que es importante, desde ahora cuídate, por que dimos un paso, un gran paso"- lo miró molesto mientras guardaba algo entre sus ropas, cosa que Karasu no logro ver –"Vamos chicos, entre antes les diga, mejor"- se fue por donde había venido, seguido de Kuronoe

-"Se acerca el momento en que te veré tirado muerto en el piso"- dijo Hiei con ansias –"Ya ves como no estaba tan bueno tu plan"- se fue sin dejar decir algo mas a Karasu

**Jardines...**

-"Bien, aquí no vienen nunca Karasu, además aunque nos veamos murmurar y sepa de que hablamos, ya es muy tarde"- dijo Koenma rebosante en felicidad

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"- dijo Kuronoe confundido

-"Miren esto"- sacó un frasco de sus ropas, el que anterior mente había escondido de Karasu

-"¿Y eso?"- pregunto Hiei quitándole el frasco a Koenma

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"¿Yomi?"- llamo Karasu entrando a la habitación de este –"¿Yomi?"- insistió hasta llegar a la cama de este, allí se encontraba el, inconsciente –"Maldición"- grito molesto –"Yomi"- le grito para que este reaccionara, pero como no paso nada, se acercó a este y lo movió un poco mientras lo nombraba, poco a poco este fue volviendo en si

-"Hn"- abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se acariciaba la cabeza, donde al parecer le habían atacado

-"Eres un tonto Yomi, no puedes ser tan imbecil"- se levanto de la cama una ves que este reacciono –"Dejaste que Koenma se llevara el frasco"- abrió el cajón del velador junto a la cama donde estaba el frasco –"¿Ves? Se lo llevo"-

-"No se que me paso"- suspiró –"Algo me deben haber dado, por que estaba aturdido cuando Koenma entro a la habitación y fue poco lo que pude hacer para defenderme"- empuño su mano derecha indignado –"Pero ese maldito me las va a pagar"-

-"Habrá que cambiar el plan, ellos saben que usamos, pero no saben la cura y mientras ellos no puedan ver a Kurama, no podrán hablarle del tema"-

-"Pero es imposible impedirle el regreso a Kurama, ni siquiera sabemos donde esta, propongo una mejor idea"- sonrió sádicamente

-"Te escucho"- se cruzo de brazos atento a las palabras de su camarada, el cual tenía excelentes ideas en su cabeza

-"Quizá no podamos impedir que el vuelva, pero si podemos ponerles un "distractor", ¿me expreso bien?"- miró a Karasu para saber si le seguía la idea, pero por la expresión que tenia este, Yomi comprendió que podía continuar –"Mira, por ejemplo, es solo un ejemplo"- recalco –"Le quitamos la vista, o sea lo dejamos ciego, ellos olvidaran nuestro pequeño secreto, además aunque ellos le hablen a Kurama, tu tienes el control sobre el, ¿no?"-

-"No tiene por que ser un ejemplo eso, me agrada mucho la idea"- dijo Karasu con malicia –"Creo que tomare la idea"- llevo una mano a su boca, mientras meditaba en como realizar su plan

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"Hiei, Koenma vengan, por favor"- pidió Botan rápidamente entrando al despacho donde se encontraban estos dos –"Paso algo gravísimo"- dijo agitada –"Es el Joven Kurama"- termino de decir el nombre de este y ambos saltaron asustado en busca de el acontecimiento

-"¿Qué le paso?"- preguntó Koenma intrigado mientras seguía a Botan hasta la habitación de Kurama, Hiei por su parte caminaba lentamente tratando de seguirlos, pero poco a poco perdió el interés de seguirlos y en la última vuelta antes de llegar a la habitación de Kurama, cambio de dirección, iba con Karasu a arreglar cuentas, no había que ser adivino para saber que fuera lo que fuera que tuviera Kurama, era por su culpa

Cuando Koenma y Botan se acercaron a la habitación, el doctor del reino iba saliendo tranquilamente con su maletín, se veía preocupado, pero estaba sereno, no quería causar angustia entre los conocidos del rey, cuando noto la presencia de estos dos trato de sonreírles y los aguardo allí hasta que estuvieran cerca para hablarles, tenía que informales que había ocurrido, ya que ninguno de los dos sabia que pasaba exactamente con Kurama y era necesario que supieran, por que lo que le ocurrió no se pasaría de un día para otro, tendría consecuencias que durarían toda la vida tal ves

-"Buenas noches"- saludó Botan inclinándose ante el doctor

-"Buenas noches"- saludó cordialmente

-"¿Qué le paso a Kurama?"- preguntó Koenma antes de que el doctor pudiera decir algo mas

-"Bien, el rey a tenido un grave accidente, no se sabe con exactitud que le ocurrió, pero el joven Kurama esta temporalmente ciego"- dijo seguido de un silencio espantoso e incomodo –"Aunque no se cuan temporal sea, sus heridas son profundas y también cabe la posibilidad de que no vuelva a ver y si lo hace, su vista ya no será normal, no vera bien"-

-"Dígame una cosa usted al ver sus heridas, ¿Cree que fue un accidente lo que le ocurrió?"- preguntó Koenma y el doctor sin meditarlo un segundo negó –"Entonces alguien le hizo eso..."- agacho la cabeza

-"¿Podemos verlo?"- preguntó Botan

-"Esta dormido en este momento, debe descansar, además cuando despierte el estará confundido, tienen que tratar de calmarlo, por que se desesperara al no poder ver, en estos casos yo recomiendo que la persona mas cercana a este lo vea y que hable con el para que le explique que esta pasando, muchas veces funciona"-

-"Gracias doctor"- dijo Botan

-"Mañana vendré a verlo de nuevo"- se despidió y se marcho sin mas, ya era tarde y era necesario que todos descansaran, seria muy difícil el día que se avecinaba

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o

-"Date prisa Hiei"- lo arrastro a toda prisa al somnoliento Korime

-"¿Qué pasa, por que me despertaste a esta hora?"- preguntaba Hiei mientras se restregaba los ojos, era muy temprano, pero había que adelántasele a Karasu y esa era la única alternativa

-"Tu ayer no viste a Kurama, por que no se donde diablos estabas, pero hoy lo veras, y para mejor, serás el único que estará con el"- le sonrió Koenma –"Entra"- ordenó refiriéndose a la puerta de la habitación de Kurama

-"Ni siquiera se que tiene"- se excuso

-"Cuando entres lo veras y entenderás, y si se despierta, nacerá de ti cuidarlo y hacerlo sentir bien, yo creo que ahora con todo lo que le paso esta confundido y el efecto del elixir no funciona, asi que es tu oportunidad galán"- le guiño un ojo y lo dejo allí solo, sabia que aunque no estuviera vigilándolo para que entrara, igual lo haría asi que prefiero marcharse, después de unos segundo de que Koenma se fue, Hiei decidió entrar, las cortinas de la habitación estaban cerradas, había una oscuridad intensa, pero igual lograba ver a Kurama durmiendo en su cama, pero no vio las vendas en sus ojos hasta que estuvo a varios metros mas cerca de el

-"Kurama..."- dijo impresionado –"¿Qué diablos te hicieron?"- murmuró mientras observaba de lejos al pelirrojo, aunque poco a poco se le fue acercando, esas ganas de que despertara no se las podía quitar de encima, esa esperanza de que le recordara... aunque todo eso volaba, cuando recordaba que el no podía mas que escucharlo, y si es quería hacerlo, por que no sabía como reaccionaria Kurama –"No sabes que daría por volver todo a la normalidad"- acaricio a Kurama mientras pensaba que iba hacer –"No soportare verte sufrir"- se sereno al ver a Kurama que comenzaba a despertarse, al mismo tiempo un miedo se apodero de Hiei, sabía que tenia que hablarle, hacer algo, para mantenerlo quiero, pero ¿Qué? Era su duda

-"¡Ay!"- se movió Kurama llevándose las manos a su cabeza, le dolía muchísimo

-"Bueno días Kurama"- le susurró Hiei al oído, este al escucharlo, trato de buscarlo con la mirada, pero enseguida se toco el rostro y toco sus vendas

-"¿Qué me paso?"- dijo comenzando desesperarse, no sabia si no podía ver porque estaba ciego o porque tenia las vendas, pero sabia cual de ambas era la alternativa mas fiable, le dolía toda su cara y su cabeza, asi que las respuesta a su pregunta la respondió el mismo –"Hiei"- estiró sus manos tratando de alcanzarlo, Hiei fue rápido y lo junto sus manos con las de el, para que lo sintiera cerca

-"Te vas a poner bien Kurama, te lo prometo"- se sentó junto a Kurama y lo rodeo con sus brazos, Kurama a su ves se recostó en el pecho de Hiei, no sabía por que, pero el le daba seguridad y le hacia pensar que todo estaría bien, sus palabras penetraban y le hacían confiar hasta el punto de que no sentía miedo al haber perdido la vista, pero se sentía tan mal de la cabeza que ni siquiera trato de recordar que ocurrió

**Mas tarde...**

-"Permiso"- dijo un voz femenina, traía una bandeja en la manos –"Me alegra encontrármelo a usted aquí"- rió Botan al verlos a ambos tan juntos

-"No molestes"- se sonrojo Hiei mientras miraba a Kurama el cual dormía nuevamente

-"Les traje algo de comer"- dejo la bandeja en el velador y camino hasta le ventanas para correr las cortinas y que entrara mas luz –"Hace poco que aclaro y es un hermoso días"- sonrío volviendo junto a la bandeja –"¿Pasaste toda la noche aquí?"-

-"No, vine hace unas cuantas horas, un poco antes que aclarara"- explico –"Sabes, no pareció sorprendido por la noticia de su ceguera, estuvo bastante tranquilo cuando despertó hace unas horas"-

-"Eso es bueno, creo yo"- sonrió –"Bueno, despiértalo y dale su desayuno, yo debo atender otros asuntos, asi que me retiro"- se fue contenta al ver que Kurama había aceptado a Hiei a su lado

-"Hn"- suspiró mirando a Kurama, no quería despertarlo, se veía tan bonito así dormido, pero tenía que comer algo, quizás el día anterior no lo había hecho –"Kurama"- lo movió con delicadeza –"Despierta"- dijo casi en susurro

-"¿Sí?"- se escucho la voz del pelirrojo el cual movía la cabeza a todos lados tratando de ver algo –"¡Oh!"- dijo con nostalgia –"Es cierto, no puedo ver"- suspiró

-"No seas así contigo, no te hace bien esa actitud"- le dio un beso en la mejilla –"Debes estar contento porque continuas vivo"-

-"Hubiera preferido morir"- agacho la cabeza –"No me gusta ver todo negro, además que me duele tanto la cabeza"-

-"Kurama, ¿De verdad hubieras preferido morir?"- preguntó con tristeza, Kurama busco la cara de Hiei con su mano, y cuando la encontró, la acarició

-"Aunque no te recuerde bien, se que hay algo entre nosotros, algo me lo dice, siempre que te veía sentía un nudo en mi estomago y mi corazón latía como nunca, como si tratara de decirte algo, pero mi mente no me dejaba, lamento no poder recordarte"-

-"No tiene que preocuparte eso ahora"- lo abrazo –"El que tu no me recuerdes, no quita el hecho de que yo te amo como a nadie"- beso nuevamente la mejilla de Kurama –"Aunque me dolía mucho cuando te veía con Karasu"-

-"Ahora que no puedo ver ¿Podrías ser tu mi guía por el castillo? No me gustaría que Karasu se me acercara estando yo así, siempre le he guardado algo de distancia, le tengo miedo"-

-"Yo te cuidare, no te preocupes"- sonrió Hiei

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_Hola! n-n... como siempre digo, lo prometido es deuda, y eh aquí un nuevo capitulo de Amor Prófugo, lamento mucho la demora, pero he tenido mucho que hacer, es mas ahora debería estar haciendo un trabajo de Historia, asi que mejor me voy de inmediato hacer... si alguien me quiere ayudar, bienvenido se xD... bueno lean y no olviden los reviews si! El próximo capitulo será mejor aún y aunque no les prometo que será el próximo capitulo, afírmense por que se viene un Lemon o unos Lemons xD... cuídense un beso... bye!_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Ja ne!

**Saku-KyH**

_**Todos los derechos reservados xD**_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- o -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --


End file.
